Heroic Princess
by MochiUs
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is forced to impersonate the princess of the Lapiz Kingdom due to unforseen circumstances and marry Arthur Kirkland, king of the Emerald Kingdom. How will he adapt being called the princess while trying to protect his identity?
1. Heroic Princess

**A/N: This was inspired was inspired by another fanfiction called Secrets. Once again "T" made this chapter, but "J" will contribute to parts of the writing around chapter 5. Hopefully you'll enjoy "T"'s amateurish writing. Thank you for reading this! BTW Marie is Jeanne d' Arc. **

**I don't own Hetalia ;A;**

**Heroic Princess**

Alfred was no cross dresser, and yet here he was, being stripped from head to toe, prepared to wear the laid out yellow long-sleeved dress with flowery patterns stitched at the bottom of the hem. He felt awkward as his maids tore off the rags clinging to his sweat. The maids treated this like a ritual, peeling off his clothing slowly as if it was a ceremonial robe than pieces of cloth sewn together.

"Time for the corset, "said one of the maids. During his ephemeral eighteen years of living as a pauper, this was the most degrading thing that his disposition could had aver thrown him.

Despite the nagging urge to flee from the stuffy dressing room, he stilled himself to resist that overwhelming temptation. He swore he would see this through the end; the proof of that was his signature on a certain sacred royal contract hidden somewhere in the depths of the grand library. This mutual agreement was between the king and him.

An obnoxious laugh was heard. "Hon hon hon. My, my. You have a striking resemblance with someone I know."

Speak of the devil. There was King Francis, leaning against the door frame with a wide smirk on his flawless face.

"Shut it Francis." growled Alfred.

Alfred hated the corset, which was stinging his too skinny ribs. How did the women manage to bear this suffocation?

"Hush, mon cheri. Remember who your saviors were."

His smile grew wider, which was almost impossible because the corners of his mouth were already stretched across his face. Francis had a point though. If it wasn't for his generosity, Alfred would had been executed, a dead man, but his courteous benevolence came with a hefty price.

King Francis spoke again, "It's hilarious, really. You look like the twin of my sister. However, though you have a shocking resemblance to her now, are you able to pass off as her, I wonder?"

Even though Alfred's face was as white as a sheet of paper and began to wheeze through the tightness of the corset, he will not back down from his mocking tone of voice.

Alfred flashed the gayest smile he could muster and said sweetly, "Of course I will… my brother."

These two weren't blood brothers, barely related as humans, in fact. However, this was part of the deal that guaranteed the well-being of the villagers of the Lapiz Kingdom and his survival: to impersonate the princess of the Lapiz Kingdom.

* * *

><p>It all began with war.<p>

The Twenty Years War between the Lapiz and the Emerald Kingdom strained their finances and depleted their resources over the years. Bedridden, both kingdoms agreed a truce, and as a symbol of their agreement, the Emerald Kingdom's crown prince was willing to accept the hand of the young princess of the Lapiz Kingdom, Marie Everdeen Bonnefoy. Her brother, King Francis, held the proposal with scorn even though this marriage could be the key to peace and prosperity to both kingdoms. Yet, right at this moment, he was prepared to throw away his title as king and declare his older sister, Emilie, as ruler. He was willing to do all of this in order to protect his dear sister from being engaged to the infamous crown prince of Emerald. The image of the crown prince of the Emerald Kingdom was sketchy because numerous rumors had spread throughout the kingdoms. Some say that he would rape the women from the villages that he conquered and that his cruelty knew no bounds towards his enemies. On the last day King Francis and Princess Marie were at court before they would give up all of their royal duties, a peasant appeared in the throne room and began to beg incessantly.

"Your majesty! The poor villagers down yonder are starving 'cause not enough food is provided. Please! I beg of you! Look closely into your holy soul before they- I mean- we would all die!"

The peasant boy had dirty blonde hair and his skin was perturbed with muck, mud, and other unknown mixtures from the sewage water where he lived. The stench was unbearable. If he was going to present himself to the king and his court, he could had been considerate and thrown himself to a river before rotting someone's sense of smell. Were the castle guards awake when he showed up at the castle front? Because if they were, thought Francis, they were all fired and should be replaced immediately.

The disgusting filth was dragged away to the dungeons because nobody would listen to him even if he was to proclaim he was an angel himself.

"Please!" The boy was at the hinge of the door by now. "Children are dying! Disease continues to spread in the village! Save them! I'll do anything!"

His voice echoed throughout the room as the massive doors of the throne room closed. Everybody in the room knew of the drastic situation taking place in the land, but greed overpowered the agonizing complaints of the people. After the boy's screams were no longer heard like a buzz of a mosquito, the most brilliant idea popped into the king's head.

* * *

><p>The boy hugged his knees, sobbing at the unfair state he was in. His crying didn't cease, but it slowed down to small hiccups. He felt miserable, cooped up in some musky cell. The positive thing was that the undying smell of rotting flesh couldn't rival against the boy's sewage aroma.<p>

_Tap. Tap. Tap_.

He heard footsteps far into the distance. Has his sentence been made? His presumption was wrong for a hooded young girl stood across from him; her face made his breath stopped because the girl was recognized as the princess! She waved shyly. He returned the wave.

"Y-your majesty," he began, "what are you doing here?"

Then, a mysterious accented voice rung from the narrow walls of the dungeon.

"Because I have a preposition for you, mon cher."

A man with shoulder-length wavy blonde hair appeared from the shadows with a torch clutched by his hand. It was the king! He held a solemn expression and shifted his clear eyes to the unkempt boy.

Alfred stuttered nervously, "P-preposition, your highness?"

"Yes, a contract between you and me."

Fire sparked in the boy's eyes. Was this a dream?

"What do I have to do?"

The prince stuck a finger to the boy, signaling him to silence.

"Uh uh uh. First of all, I must know your name. For a formal introduction, I am King Francis of the respectful Lapiz Kingdom."

"Alfred F. Jones."

"Alfred, huh? Well then." Francis clapped. "Alfred, if you were to accept my offer, your name will no longer be Alfred; your life would change forever."

Said Alfred cocked an eyebrow.

Francis continued on with the conditions, "If I promised I would guarantee the lives of the villagers throughout the winter, then you must do something for me."

Alfred eyed the man apprehensively.

"And this something is?"

Francis gave a devious grin.

"You must act like my sister. Be my sister. And marry Arthur Kirkland, crown prince of the Emerald Kingdom."

Alfred heard crazy things before, one of them a dare to pants Gilbert, the egotistic guard at the front of the castle, but this was the most absurd suggestion he had ever heard in his life. Before he could voice his appalled outcry, Princess Marie quickly grasped Alfred's large hands with her two small hands and stared back at his sky blue irises with such intensity and fire that it made him rethink that she was meant to be born a knight than a princess. That momentary glimmer of determination faded away as she crumpled to the ground. Drops of water plopped down from her tear-stained face, pounding the encrusted floor with each drip. It looked like she was having spasms because she was weeping with such magnitude.

She whispered, "Please. Please Alfred. Please save me from this wretched life. Please do this for me. Please. Please. Please."

The ongoing pleas plagued his mind; his hero complex wanting to respond to her- he really did. His lip quivered, unsure of what to do. Why is he so pressured?

From behind, King Francis gripped Marie's hand, trying to hush Marie while patting her back, his face now crestfallen. Alfred's heartstrings hurt. It stung him deeply because he realizes that if he says no, these two would definitely do something, something that will have dire consequences in the future. He wasn't the most perceptive man, but he could tell whenever his choice was hanging by a thread. He considered all of the benefits that would come with the king's proposal. It's not that bad, right? He'll get a pampered life, with maids left and right at his beck, and the whole village would be safe, including his precious older brother, Matthew. He pursed his lips with uncertainty, but he gained enough courage to say the three words Marie and Francis had been waiting for.

He muttered, "I'll do it."

The royals were stupefied. Did they just hear correctly?

"You'll do it?" asked Marie.

Alfred scowled and turned his head away, obviously disturbed by what he just said. He nodded to confirm that he would be the scapegoat for her, that he would sacrifice his entire body to save his village and his own beehive. King Francis suddenly knelt down to Alfred and began kissing the entire length of his arm, crying tears of absolute joy. Alfred yelped in surprise.

Princess Marie scratched the back of her head as she explained shyly, "I apologize. Um, this is what happens when my brother is… over appreciative."

With a contract and an oath to promise to bury all of this in secret, the deal was sealed. Alfred will no longer be Alfred. His name will be Marie Everdeen Bonnefoy. He will marry the crown prince. He will be a girl until the day someone figures out that he is a boy. He will stay like that. _Forever_.

Even though the chance that Alfred would be caught is exceptionally high since _anything _can happen, Alfred agreed because for once, instead of being the bratty kid he was in the streets, he can actually be useful. Therefore, while his time limit to swallow all the knowledge of being a princess initiated, he endured learning how to walk whilst balancing books on his head and forced his puny brain to absorb the entire history of the Lapiz Kingdom.

* * *

><p>Who knew that time could fly by so quickly? Alfred trained himself hard, attempting to perfect every princess-like manner while retaining his dignity. Again, he saw his reflection on the mirror, wearing the first dress he wore on day one, his hair a bit longer and a bit more voluminous. Fortunately, Marie naturally had short hair, and like the crown prince, rumors circulated everywhere about her, saying that she was known to be feisty and hot-blooded, so Alfred's height wouldn't matter since everybody viewed Marie as… well, somewhat like a man ironically. The voice was no problem either. Luckily, Alfred can make his voice high pitched because he was gifted with the skill to copy almost any voice. At first, the two were surprised when he presented them this remarkable talent, but no matter, because they needed this attribute. While Alfred is disguised as the princess, Marie would have a new identity incognito, possibly as an assistant to the king for the time being. She insisted on wearing the same type of glasses Alfred wore because she quoted, "We wouldn't want the princess to roam around the Emerald Kingdom blind shall we?"<p>

"Knock, knock."

Alfred swished his head around to see the king and the real princess.

"Francis! Marie! Come in, come in!"

The couple were delighted and beamed with euphoric elation ever since Alfred joined the crew. In a sense, they formed a friendship with the boy, which is why he didn't have to address them with "your Majesty" and such. That is why they were dispirited today because today is the day when Alfred would travel to the Emerald Kingdom, where they would be separated. Their friendship was short-lived, but they grouped together in an embrace that lasted longer than expected. The atmosphere turned melancholic because today felt like a funeral, an eternal goodbye for Alfred, because he can never return to the Lapiz Kingdom permanently.

He gave one final glance to the couple, the message clear in his eyes.

_Wish me good luck_.

With that, he straightened his back and headed out to his doom.

Francis and Marie stood alone at the empty room, contemplating the turn of events before they would follow after Alfred to accompany him.

"I'm going to miss him."

Francis nodded.

"But… will he be alright? We only gave him a month. Oh, brother. I fear for his life. What if they found out at the wedding? What if-"

"Marie," Francis had his index finger at Marie's lips, silencing her, "Have faith in him."

"But-"

"Shhhh. If you had observed his progress like I have, you will have nothing to worry. Alfred managed to read most of our library archives and learned at least the proper etiquette and history that a regular princess should know. I know because I was the one training him alongside with Emilie. Though he was a peasant, he adapted to this environment as if it was second nature. Even though I don't want to admit it, if he was born a royal with a mind like King Ivan, the world would be at the palm of his hands."

King Francis shuddered at the thought.

It was Marie's turn to speak.

"But… he isn't like Ivan at all. He's better than that. He's naïve, innocent. Like a burst of-"

"Sunshine." Both Francis and Marie smiled gently as they simultaneously said the best descriptive word that fitted with Alfred.

They didn't know how, but at that moment, they were confident that Alfred would succeed because that's Alfred, the boy wonder who could change the world. They just know it.

* * *

><p>"Where is that blasted ring?"<p>

A frustrated Arthur stormed down the hallway, huffing and puffing, a vein visible on his forehead. A malicious aura was emitting from the enraged prince, his eyes scanning the hallways like a hawk, suppressing his wrath. His anger was going to erupt and explode if he doesn't catch the attention of a maid. He was mentally kicking himself, cursing out profanities that respected princes shouldn't say. He lost the princess's ring of all things! Not only that, today was the day where the princess should arrive from her long journey from the Lapiz Kingdom. How would he bloody explain? That he, Arthur Kirkland, confessed that he lost the ring because he was distracted from his fairy friends? As if! At this point he was desperate. Obviously the maids were scurrying around the castle since they are in charge of the preparations to celebrate the princess's arrival. He practiced his introduction for a whole month now, but all of his efforts would be in vain if the ring was gone. Her first impression of him would be disappointment, and Arthur cannot stand that. Unaware of his surroundings for a second, something firm crashed into him, sending him backwards.

"Oi!"

He was seriously pissed now. He was about to reprimand the idiot for bumping into him, but he stopped short as he distinguished golden locks. His breath halted as he took in azure eyes staring back at him. It was a girl that he didn't recognize.

At least it wasn't the princess, thought Arthur. That was his assumption since the girl was wearing a plain dress.

He was about to interrogate her presence until she bowed down and said, "I'm sorry your highness." Then she left and turned around the sharp corner.

Well, that was an abrupt meeting. Then he glanced down at his feet because at the corners of his eyes, a small gem was shone, basking in the sunlight from the windows. Attached to a golden ring, the jewel was puny, but it glistened majestically in the sunlight.

The ring! Did that girl perhaps discreetly handed it to him while he wasn't noticing? Hopefully the princess wasn't a whiny brat who preferred big diamonds, he thought. Planting the ring in his shirt pocket, he made a mental note to thank the girl when he had the chance to see her again. After all, she must be from the Lapiz Kingdom since she was unrecognizable in these halls, so it would be a matter of time when they will meet.

Humming cheerfully down the hall was Alfred himself, heading towards his dressing room to be fitted and glad to be a hero again as he replayed his encounter with the prince and handing him the ring like the smart aleck he was. At least he made a good impression, right?

Waiting for Alfred at his personal room was his make up artist and hair designer, Antonio and Lovino.

"Where the fuck have you been?" shouted Lovino.

Alfred shrugged, "It's no big deal."

Today is his wedding day, so he might as well torture Lovino.

* * *

><p>"Thank you guys! I'm going to miss you!" Alfred winked with a seductive curve of his lips.<p>

"The hell I will!" Antonio had to manhandle Lovino if Alfred wanted to avoid Lovino clawing at his dress.

"Love you too Lovino!"

Alfred dashed from the private room, and without an escort or directions, he browsed for the church where he would be wed.


	2. A Royal Wedding

**A/N: One thing I must warn you, the technology in this whole story is whack, meaning the era of weapons and other utilities have no boundaries. You may see swords, guns, daggers, lasers, and other reinforcements, so please bear with me and accept the weird set of technology I may introduce in the future. Also, THANK YOU for reading this. Knowing that you guys are reading this is making me feel all happy and bubbly inside. I would like to thank "J" for editing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Kaoru is Hong Kong. Badly written hints of Tibet and Taiwan. **

A Royal Wedding

**XXX ARTHUR'S POV**

The altar wasn't anything special nor extravagant since I did specifically ordered that. However, Francis, being the arse he is, made the rest of the church splattered with flamboyancy. What flashes of decorations I can recount, was the periwinkle sprinkled at the lacy carpet and batches of rainbow colored tulips were everywhere, leaving a strong, mixed aroma of flowers. My nose scrunched up. I never wanted my wedding to be this clamorous. All I ever wanted was a plain, quick wedding. Besides, what is the point of embellishing this rueful marriage? Was there any need for a marriage celebration? This marriage was for the sake of peace and to prove that the Twenty Years War is officially over. Also since this was my idea in the first place, I'll be revered as a legend, a prominent icon known as the hero who ended the war peacefully. I don't need love, nor does my wife have to feel obligated to keep her fidelity to me. My companions are extremely loyal to my reign, so I have no desire to seek a loving wife. Bros before hoes, as the saying goes.

I watched the bright colors with disdain, and I glared at Francis, who was at the opposite side of the church, causing god knows what at my wedding. Whatever did come over me that made me accept this bumbling idiot's offer to manage my wedding? Oh right, it was because his dear sister was leaving him, so I pitied the old frog. I harrumphed at my stupidity. I should just make his sister miserable. I am chivalrous and gentlemanly, but that kind of thing can be thrown right out the window if I catch a look of contempt in his smug face.

The high priest nudged me and furiously whispered, "Your highness."

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice the string of notes echoing in the church, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. I rolled my eyes as the high priest shot me warning glares. _As if I want to see her_, I thought. I concentrated on the windows, draped with robust, green curtains and exotic plants from the Emerald Kingdom's mystical forest strewn over them. My faerie friends were atop there, waving me congratulations. I mouthed, "Thank you."

Roderich, on cue, played Canon on the organ, and I heard the breath of my people halting as a tall, white figure at the end of the carpet was approaching me. To many, she looked intimidating, manly even, just like the rumors said. However, despite the rumors, her lacy dress and the opaque veil hiding her face made her look elegant and powerful, which was a perfect match for me.

After all, I am quite the looker. So it would only be fitting that my wife be lovely too. But of course, no one is as drop dead gorgeous as I am. With my bright blonde hair, despite its irreversible messiness, and brilliant green eyes, I have stolen many a lady's heart over the course of my young life. My charm, along with my stunning good looks and well-built body are the resources I use to my advantage in order to find pleasurable company in the dark hours of the night. The only really unagreeable feature about me at times, or so I've heard, are my eyebrows; which I don't understand why some people don't like them, they are symbolic of a true gentleman, such as myself. It's the eyebrows and apparently my slightly abnormal height. But it's not my fault, I just happen to be a tad bit shorter than the average resident of the Emerald Kingdom.

The vows and such bore me to death, and I can see my bride struggling to keep awake as the high priest droned on and on about how this union would be smiled upon by God and how we should be faithful to one another. His homily was pale and bland compared to playing chess, which was a clear indicator that this fiasco of a decent wedding, was a complete humdrum.

I should have been more careful of what I wished for, because as soon as I thought that some excitement was desperately needed in this poor excuse of a happy wedding, things got riled up after a blood-curdling scream erupted from the back of the church.

**XXX ALFRED'S POV**

The source of the scream was from a now dead woman lying on the ground. Blood was seeping from her mortal wound, staining the white carpet with pools of bright scarlet. Panic seized the room, everything suddenly went haywire. And to make matters worse, a group of scary looking people, who were unmistakably from the Jade Palace by reason of their oriental looking clothes, began to terrorize the innocent people who were running desperately for their lives.

Arthur, who was right by my side a minute ago, began to, as if natural instinct and reflex use the closest object (a tall candlestick holder) as a makeshift sword, engaging in blows with a bald man who looked distinctly Buddhist.

I scanned the church looking for a possible escape route, but with all the rushing and fighting bodies in the room, it was dam near impossible to even see the church's back doors. It was then that I saw a few of Arthur's knights. There was a tall blonde man with his hair slicked back, who was masterfully swinging, despite its size and weight, a rather ridiculously large sword. There was another knight who was short and had very distinct jet-black hair; he gave a bone-chilling battle cry as he unsheathed a very long, but very slim and beautiful samurai sword. Another knight was wearing a pure white beret hat on top of his messy dark, blonde hair. He, unlike the other knights, was using long knives and daggers which he obtained from his leather belt at his waist, a belt which seemed to contain an endless supply of sharp weapons. And there was also another knight who was not only exceedingly tall, but also exceedingly engergetic. With light blonde hair that was brushed over to right side, his movements with the remarkably large iron-steel ax were not only skillful but beautiful as well. There was no mistaking the skill and mastery of Arthur's Knights. They plowed through the crowd and clashed swords with the intruders. They were trained killers, and that was no joke.

"Ve~ please follow me! We must run away!"

I turned my head and noticed a young man not too far away from me, with red hair and an almost comical curl protruding out to the left. He was dressed in knightly attire, but wasn't doing any kind of fighting, nor showed any interest in wanting to.

"Please, we must get away!" he shouted again. He was obviously trying to get the attention of the innocent crowd of people, but with all the loud panic in the church, it was hard enough to hear yourself think.

"Ve~ Tino! What should we do? There's too many of them!" The man said nervously. The other man, who was apparently Tino, had a pair of distinct large, childlike velvet eyes, looked too innocent and helpless to do anything. He began to say something; however they were interrupted when a woman in a pink, frilly dress attacked the two.

The high priest, for some unknown reason, managed to escape before me. I knew I had to get out of there fast, or else there would be some serious consequence, so I moved again quickly, hoping that I wasn't too late. But I was only able to get a few feet away, before the woman advanced towards me. The velvet-eyed man and the red-head quickly came to my side and tried to protect me from the lunatic lady. She met them head on.

The woman, who was fighting with the two men, was no ordinary woman. The velvet-eyed man named Tino was quickly taken down; with an effortless movement of her wrist, the woman was able to not only hit said Tino, but was able to properly hit a series of pressure points that made the young man fall unconscious. It was now the young red-head's turn. She gave him an evil grin as she advanced towards us.

The closer she got the more courage the red-head seem to lose.

"Ve~! No, please don't hurt me!" He then swapped places with me, pressing his weeping face to my back, hoping I could shield him. I am stuck in a tight spot since my dress is making me lag behind my movements and my veil is shielding my eyesight. I could have removed it from my face, but before I could move the woman lunged forward towards me with a metal fan. It whisked past my head as I tried to dodge the deadly metal fan, but only ended up tripping backwards and landing unceremoniously on my butt. She's a professional. There's no way I can win against this chick. I heard a flapping noise behind me. I raised my face to see the man violently waving a pole with a white flag, crying, "I surrender!" Hey! That gave me an idea!

Once again, she sprung towards me with the metal fan, but I hurriedly ripped the flagpole from the man's hands and waved the pole to use the white fabric to obscure the woman's vision. While she was distracted, in a swift movement, with the flick of my wrist, I thrust the pole forward, inevitably knocking the wind out of the woman as the pole connected with her neck. I heard a thud, meaning that I had miraculously defeated her.

"Ve~! You did it!"

**XXXTHIRD PERSON**

After defeating his first attacker, which he found to be quite comical considering he was able to take down his opponent with a mere candlestick, one of his knights ran to his side and gave him his beloved sword-Excalibur.

"My King!" said his trusty knight Ludwig, as he tossed Arthur his precious sword. "Thank you Ludwig," But there was no time to think, for another group of attackers was headed their way.

With a last powerful thrust of his arm Arthur pushed his already bloodstained sword deep into the other man's chest, and defeated the last of his attackers. His sword was covered in so much blood, that it seemed as tough Arthur had dipped it into a bucket of red ink. Blood oozed and dripped from the tip of the sword in an eerie rhythm, as though it was trying to sing a song of death. The blood dripped so that it gave of the impression of a blood-drunk monster, finally quenching its thrust after being satisfied with the killing of five men.

The fighting certainly gave Arthur quite a rush, adrenaline pumped rapidly through his veins; but he couldn't be distracted or rash right now, no. If he wanted to live, even despite have great skills as a swordsmen, he could not allow himself to underestimate the enemy. His hawk-like eyes scanned the chaotic room, over the shouting people and countless bodies lying on the hard stone floor, either dead or alive. The adrenaline began to have some strong effect on Arthur, as his fingers trembled not of fear but because his nerves were itching to get another round with a fighter.

His wish was granted.

"Arthur Kirkland." He could hear the sneer behind him and turned his head quickly to make eye contact with the leader of this band of invaders. He had long bangs which concealed his true face and was garnished in a red robe, which only added to his bloodthirsty and vile appearance.

Arthur acknowledged the man, and soon to be wanted criminal, "Kaoru of the Orchid Flame."

Kaoru readied his stance, commencing the battle to begin; while in contrast Arthur stayed still, strategized in his head what would be the best way for him to raise his defenses, because fighters from the lands of the Jade Palace were notorious for their cunning skills and their extraordinary ability to paralyze anyone.

Five minutes into their intense battle, and already Arthur had a few cuts and scorch marks. For Kaoru was known throughout the lands of all the kingdoms, for his extensive knowledge of both the unique element of gunpowder and how to use said gunpowder for military purposes. During the course of the battle, Kaoru managed hit Arthur with a few light explosives, which he had strategically planted around Arthur. Arthur began to curse as he tried to stay away from another series of small bombs that Kaoru was currently throwing in his general direction. "Damn!"

Well, at least now he knows why Kaoru got the name "Kaoru of the Orchid Flame". He thought it was just a flashy name to emit fear. However, as it turned out, it seems that Kaoru detonated the series of explosions as a last resort. He was now forced to pull out his katana from his sleeve and clashed swords with Arthur.

A few yards away, Ludwig screamed, "You don't know the whereabouts of the princess?"

"Ve~ but Ludwig, she saved me from that psycho woman," Feliciano pointed at an unconscious woman on the ground, "and rushed to aid the others from what I can remember."

"FELICIANO! THE PRINCESS IS MISSING! WHAT DO I DO WITH YOU?" yelled Ludwig in agony.

"Ve~…" cried the young Feliciano helplessly.

Their pointless bickering caught Arthur's attention for a brief second, which caused him to receive a painful gash on his shoulder. It wasn't as if he was mortally wounded to the point that he would bleed to death, but as the fight began to get more and more serious with each swing of their blades, a throbbing pain would stab into his fresh cut every time he moved his shoulder. He winced as the burning feeling on his shoulder began to irritate him once more. Kaoru had the advantage now; he could slay him easily with one slice. Arthur, at this point, was open and vulnerable.

However, what the two men didn't noticed was the presence of an unknown, dark and looming shadow that was right behind Kaoru. Arms wrapped themselves tightly around Kaoru, which caught him by surprise, and began to squeeze at his throat threateningly, pressing down hard on his Adam's apple, with the obvious intent that this enigmatic person was trying to knock him out unconscious. Kaoru struggled violently as Arthur's eyes widened, realizing that it was _his_ wife who recoiled Kaoru away. It was like a showdown as Kaoru's face gradually turned different shades of pink and then purple, his voice was shallow and rapid. Unfortunately, his wife didn't have the strength to hold Kaoru in a headlock for a long period of time and her grip loosened, giving Kaoru the opportunity to elbow his wife out of the way. In a last, defile attempt of rebellion, Kaoru withdrew another dagger from his sleeve and moved about quickly to stab the princess, but Arthur jumped in and was able to block Kaoru's dagger with his sword. With a swift movement of his arm and quick kick to the stomach, Kaoru's dagger clunked onto the stone ground. He lowered his head in both pain and shame of his imminent end. But Arthur just smiled.

"Now then, Ludwig, go ahead and escort this brutish criminal out of my sight."

Ludwig complied with his king.

"Well, well. Now that that nuisance is out of the way," Arthur said off-handedly, "I should thank you for saving me back there, even though we had just barely met."

Alfred jumped a bit, remembering that the veil was the only barrier separating the two from having eye to eye contact with each other. Alfred nervously lowered his head in order to avoid looking at the man, whom he would inevitably have to face, not liking the circumstances of their first actual encounter, not counting the situation about the ring mishap in the hallway. Though his thoughts were interrupted as Arthur's fingers crinkled the veil and lifted it to have his eyes bore onto his future wife. Should he be slightly amused? His wife was the same girl he bumped into moments ago! Laughing a bit to himself as he recounted his comment about her plain clothing in his first impression, he gave a seductive grin to the jittery "girl" before him.

"So I got a fighter for a princess, hmm?"

Then his lips brushed Alfred's forehead, upon which Alfred made a mental note to gag later on.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"<p>

Why did Alfred do that? God knows what is going to happen from now on.

Alfred didn't mean to pry, didn't mean to fight like a beastly warrior and pretty much overpower most of the men. He just sprung into action like all the other men. He smacked his forehead. What will his husband think of him? Alfred stopped and shuddered at the atrocious word. _Husband_. He bit his lip, pacing the room he was assigned to back and forth, worrying about the biggest obstacle today: the consummation that comes forth after marriage. Francis warned him gravely about this step, but Alfred had disregarded the whole issue until now. The impulse to punch the wall was welcoming, but unlike men, it was abnormal for a supposedly sixteen year old girl to hammer a dent to a wall.

"God, day one and I'm already screwing this wacko princess job. Might as well be hanged right here on the spot!"

After one more round of bashing his pitiful self, there was a soft, rhythmic knocking at the door, distracting his journey around the tortuous labyrinth of worry inside his head. He coughed as he readied himself to raise his voice a pitch.

"You may come in."

Like he had anticipated, Arthur walked in silently, giving Alfred only quick, furtive glances until he settled himself comfortably onto the bed, he probably felt just as apprehensive about this night as he did.

Alfred heaved a sigh, hoping that this one shot-in-the-dark idea would be successful.

"Y-you know, K-king Arthur, maybe we shouldn't d-do this tonight."

Arthur, although head on a pillow and turned to the side, sternly nodded in agreement.

Alfred regained a bit more confidence by that gesture.

"As we all know, our kingdoms have been fighting ever since, before we were even born." This fact was true for both Alfred and Marie. "I don't mean to insult you, but I would rather not do this…Can we at least, like, talk? I'm feeling a bit awkward…"

After a minute or two, Arthur raised his head to meet with Alfred's and spoke.

"Yes, I believe it is true that it would be ridiculous to hurry ourselves to delve into this matter when it's obvious we aren't comfortable with each other. Everything you are saying makes sense. If you want, I can go to one of the guest rooms and-"

"No!" Alfred widened his eyes at his outburst; Arthur the same.

"I-I mean. Doing that will c-cause more complications, right? I'll just sleep on the edge of the bed while you sleep on the other side."

Though Alfred doesn't want to admit it, he doesn't want to sleep alone on his first night in foreign land even though his company would be considered the main cause of his problems. Considering his wife's suggestion, Arthur concurred. And thus off they went to bed, sliding into the beautiful satin blankets and placing themselves in positions they agreed on.

Normally Alfred would toss and turn since he is still disturbed with the fact that he is sleeping with his husband, but it's not much as different to sleeping with his older brother. He almost immediately dozed off into sleep until he remembered he that wanted to interrogate Arthur with a list of questions he had thought of in the back of his head.

"Psst. Arthur, you awake?" Alfred asked drowsily.

"Yes Marie, I'm awake." His voice was firm and unwavering, signaling that either he's been staring at the ceiling contemplating his glory or grimacing at the fact that he's sleeping with the frog's sister instead of one of the other countless women lining up at his door.

"I've been meaning to ask you this…"

"And?"

"Well… Are the rumors true?"

Arthur, unaware of the slander he was receiving outside the castle grounds, replied, "What rumors?"

"Well…you know… the rumors that say that you rape women and abuse them and ruthlessly murder anyone who stands in your path and shows no mercy to your enemies."

Silence.

Then a small snort escaped Arthur, not at all bemused by the gossip spreading around the kingdoms.

_People these days view me as a brute? Interesting…_

"Arthur?"

"Sorry, sorry. It seems hilarious to me that this is what your people depict me as. On the other hand, my people did depict you accurately enough. You look like a man with that short hair and those broad shoulders."

Arthur didn't catch the trace of mortification in Alfred's eyes.

"Well, to answer your question, I am known as a gentleman, so all those women who I have supposedly 'raped' did give me their consensus. I would always ask for their permission before going straight into intercourse. As for the second part of your question it is explanatory enough considering what happened at the wedding. And regarding my enemies… well, let's just say that I will forever hate your slutty brother to the depths of Hell, but I hold no grudge against you or your people. I am a reasonable man, so I will not blindly massacre millions of people like my father. Concerning your virginity, that is if your perverted brother hasn't taken it already, I wouldn't touch you even if you handed me all of the marvelous treasures of the world."

Arthur paused, while Alfred expected him to continue. Beginning to get cranky, Alfred then asked, "Why not?"

Pausing for effect, Arthur smirked prudishly and said, "You're sixteen, and I'm twenty-two. I'll be about six years older than you. I believe that age gap is too creepy for my taste really. Besides, _I prefer older women_."

That last comment brought Alfred's mouth curving upwards.

Their bonding time was cut short, however, as a thunderstorm boomed followed by the crackling of lightning. Arthur yelped as Alfred tackled him, shivering and burying his face into Arthur's chest, whimpering like a child. Unlike the Lapiz Kingdom, they would rarely have thunderstorms during this season since it was usually sunny compared the bleak, dreadful weather of the Emerald Kingdom. Alfred did hear of warnings of rainfall but not of lightning and thunderstorms. Evidently, Alfred is terribly afraid of storms.

To Arthur, he didn't mind if Marie was clutching him and invading his personal space, since this was a normal reaction he would get from his younger siblings whenever there was a thunderclap, and like any of his other siblings, he began to pat Arthur's back and hum a soothing tune. Like his past accomplishments with this strategy, Marie slept through the rage of the thunderstorm as Arthur tucked her in. For this would be, Arthur hoped, the last time he will ever be patient and kind to the princess as he planned to disregard her existence tomorrow. The moonlight passing through the glassy windows lulled Arthur to sleep, while Alfred was unaware of what would come to pass the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello here everyone, its "J" here! : ) just wanted to say "hi" and I sincerely hoped that you enjoyed reading this chappie as much as I enjoyed editing it! ^^ We'll get started on the next chappie as soon as possible. But I'm sorry to say that this will probably the quickest update ever! o.0" We apologize in advance! *bows* Tata! ;P**


	3. A Small Fish in a Big Pond

**A/N: "J" would like to say she enjoyed reading and editing this, so she hopes that you guys would enjoy this, too. We would both like to thank Angel the Neko, MorningDew, Rose, Apple-Cola, and anon reviewing since we forgot to thank you awesome reviewers last chapter. One scene here was inspired by **_**The Secret**_**. Since I couldn't find a good name, I named Bulgaria Sergei mainly because it means servant.**

**We do not own Hetalia.  
><strong>

A Small Fish in a Big Pond

He held a secret, a secret he had long ago locked away in his heart forever. It was an unfulfilled dream that Alfred had ever since he was known as "the sewer boy" in the village back home. There was a beautiful lass with which he was smitten with. Her name was Amelia, the daughter of the local blacksmith. Even though their statuses in society were different, Alfred loved her nonetheless. They were good childhood friends when they were younger, spending their days in completely ignorant bliss, unaware of the cruel, harsh rules of society. However, in the last few years that he was living in the village, they rarely interacted with each other. Even though Alfred was burdened with the duty of taking care of his sickly brother, on the days when he was not taking care of Matthew, he would work overtime, trying to gain enough money to propose to the young girl. He would always imagine himself sweeping Amelia off her feet, taking her in his arms and riding away on a horse into the sunset. This was his dream. Even though he knew that dream was now slowly disappearing, it was still his. It was a fleeting dream; but then again, wasn't that the very essence of a dream?

Alfred blinked as the first rays of sunshine flickered past his eyelids, the golden flecks of light beckoning him to wake up and join them. He raised his arms, stretching all the nooks and stiffness of his muscles which were currently paralyzing him. With one final crack, he hopped off the bed and began to absorb the environment he was in. He was no longer in the Lapiz Kingdom; he was in a room, alone, with the king of the Emerald Kingdom. Recovering his memories of last night, he was ashamed of his unruly conduct during the incident with the thunderstorm. Undoubtedly, he had bawled and shrieked like a maniac crying for dear life, and the memories of him requesting that they do not do _that_ yet, only added to the guilt and humiliation. Although Alfred was relieved beyond belief that Arthur had complied with his request, he was still concerned about the technicalities that came with not doing _it_. Is it possible that it's tradition to do _that_ after the wedding in this kingdom?

The door creaked open and a petit man with dark hair and fair skin beckoned him to come outside. Alfred pointed to himself, quietly asking the question if it was indeed himself that the dark haired man was looking for. The mysterious man nodded in response. Needless to say, Alfred was completely bewildered at the sudden situation. Nonetheless he followed the man after picking up his wire-framed glasses from the night stand. Once outside the room, the man dipped his head and bowed down.

"I'm sorry to have to call on you so early in the morning Mister Alfred, but I had strict orders to take the all the necessary precautions before anyone else could investigate your bodily features. By the way, my name is Sergei, a dresser sent by King Francis."

Alfred was jubilant to finally receive someone sent by Francis; another person who he could act over familiar with, and not have to stress about proper etiquette or standing.

He was suddenly hit with the hand of inspiration; a brilliant idea has sprouted in to his head. Alfred held up a finger, indicating to Sergei to wait a minute. "Hold on a sec, okay," He then tip-toed back inside the adjacent room stealthily.

When Alfred reappeared out in front of the doorway, he apologized to Sergei, who gave him a questioning look. He laughed nervously in response, "Sorry about that. Forgot that there was something I needed to do."

He cheerfully grabbed Sergei's hand and shook it vivaciously, smiling brilliantly.

"No need to act so formal, Sergei! I don't mind if you call me Alfred in private!"

"U-umm… sure… Let's get you dressed shall we?"

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!"<p>

The piercing shriek hammered through his head as if he was in a construction site. Arthur slowly opened his eyes; though his mind was as muddy as those pathetic mud pies that Peter attempts to feed him. "M-my L-lord! Please tell me it isn't so!"

_Dear god, woman. What isn't so?_

Arthur was still very drowsy and gave a groaned as he stretched his tired body. His tired eyes then opened up to see the horror-stricken face of Elizabeta. It was quite an unusual sight to see. It was truly remarkable for Elizabeta to show such a strong reaction to whatever she's seeing; she is normally much more composed.

She pointed a quivering at Arthur's direction, her mouth blubbering out incoherent words in her native language. "Elizabeta, what is the damn-" It was then that he finally realized what was wrong. _Why am I wet?_ He lowered his hand down to the more private sectors of his body. His fingers squished down to touch the sticky substance. The first thing that came into his mind was _that_. _Bloody hell! _A horde of both anxious and perturbed thoughts rapidly entered his mind; and he tried, hard as he might, with all the power of his rational mind, to think of a reason as to why he was in the current state that he was in.

_H-how did-? W-why am I-? Bloody hell! _His internal panic attack was reflected on his scarlet-red face in a mixture of disgust, anger, and sheer embarrassment. "Elizabeta! I-I can explain!"

Elizabeta left the scene squaking incoherent words once again, leaving his poor majesty rummaging through his brain alone. _Ok… Relax, just stay calm. _Arthur was breathing heavily as he tried to recall the events of last night. _Now, what did I do last night? I knew the princess was here, but I didn't do anything. She was scared of the thunder, so I comforted her. She fell asleep and then…What happened? Why did I end up like this? Did I call in a prostitute or something?_

It was then that Arthur noticed a conspicuous bottle of lotion lying on the ground. He put one-and-one together and came to the rational conclusion that the fresh stain in between his legs was just merely plain lotion smeared onto the sheets. Arthur climbed off the bed to further investigate his findings.

He picked up the tiny lotion bottle and turned it this way and that.

"Who wou-?" and thus, finally, Arthur understood what had happened, and who was to blame for this atrocity.

_That. Princess. Is. So. Dead._

He sloppily dressed himself, not caring about what the servants and butlers would say about him today because he is peevishly hunting for a certain princess to choke her to death after making him have the most humiliating day of the year. What fun sorts of torture would he do to her body? There were so many choices: the electric chair, peeling her skin, the old-fashioned guillotine, etc. No, he needed to be more brutal.

One friendly fairy approached Arthur's side asking, "Is something the matter King Arthur?"

"I'm going to kill my new wife."

"Gasp! But Arthur! That's a sin!"

"I don't bloody care if that's a bloody sin. That woman will pay; she will rue the day she ever met me!"

A blonde tuff of hair poked itself out from one of the rooms, and there was the princess. Right there in front of him, looking like the easy prey Arthur expects her to be. He strode forward haughtily towards her. He was close now, so close to ringing that pretty little neck of hers. However, she was somehow able to notice his rapid approach and gave him one of those sickeningly dazzling smiles which Arthur drinks with both an unknown desire for more distaste. However, the smile disappeared as he slammed her to the opposite wall facing him and glared at her with hostile malevolence, his emerald green eyes darkening to a blackish forest green. He forcibly pushed the almost forgotten lotion bottle to her cheek, making her understand the source of his grumpiness.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That."

Alfred winced at the menacing tone of Arthur's voice. He was undeniably in deep trouble. When he said trouble, he meant that the greenish look on Arthur's face hinted at the very likely possibility that his dead body would soon be found at the bottom of quicksand.

Alfred chocked at the amount of pressure that was currently on his throat, but managed to sputter out, "W-what do you mean?"

He tried to shift himself away, but Arthur blocked any means of escape from his tight grip.

"I mean the mysterious white substance that I found in our bed earlier this morning. Clearly it was meant to replace something utterly, completely and entirely different!"

It was in these few moments that Alfred discovered a new shade of red on Arthur's face, and decided to name it after Arthur's fuming anger, titled the _Bloody Red of the Bloody Angry Arthur_. Too simplistic? Well, maybe someday someone with an expertise of naming colors will find a better title.

The young princess tried to voice her explanation, but Arthur's hold on her throat was too tight. Arthur willed himself to slightly loosen his grip on the poor girl's throat, but only enough so that he was able to understand her inaudible words.

"Oh, do you mean _that_? What's so bad? If I recall correctly, according to the reading I found in the _History and Traditions of the Emerald Kingdom_, newlyweds were expected to do certain nightly activities. It's a common practice after two people have wed, right?"

"You goddamn fool! Because of you, my reputation has lowered even farther below than my father's grave! What demonic book have you been reading? Such superstitious laws have been erased and unpracticed for over a hundred years now! I don't care if Francis taught you this. By God, I swear, I'm going to strangle the daylights out of that useless, troublesome brother of yours!"

"Hey! Don't insult him like that. He's not as bad as he you think he is!"

But before Arthur could snap back at her with a clever comeback, someone interrupted their violent quarrel with a cough from behind them, which demanded their full and undivided attention.

Elizabeta, in her governess manner, tapped her foot and looked disapprovingly at the sight of her King and her new princess.

"If I'm not interrupting anything, Your Majesty, you have an urgent meeting with the war generals regarding the Kaoru of the Orchid Flame incident this morning. And Princess Marie, you should finish your breakfast. After that, report to Roderich Edelstein to begin your lessons."

She paused as she gave Alfred a quick look over.

"Based on what I've heard, this outdated information about our history will defiantly have to be set straight. I'll make sure to inform Sir Roderich to pay special attention to this part of your lessons. You may be dismissed."

Like any prissy governess, Elizabeta swiftly walked away, undoubtedly on her way to do finish her other duties that she had to do in her busy everyday life.

Their schedules were set; there was no avoiding it. Their argument would just have to wait, so they separated themselves apart, still warily glancing at each other. If only that was true…

"You irritate me." announced Arthur.

"Well, you're a prick."

"Bumbling fool."

"Stick up his ass."

"Discoordinate-"

A roaring order echoed the hall, "GO TO YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACE NOW!"

Fearing the wrath of Elizabeta, they scurried away, both praying that the only time they would meet again would be during meals. Thus, began the eventful day of Alfred's life in the Emerald Kingdom.

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed. He finished his breakfast and had changed into another long-sleeved frilly dress. His lessons would commence today in the music room, which was next door to his personal study. As he began to walk towards the music room, he began to feel an uneasy sensation in his belly.<p>

Studying was actually a fun pastime for him; but when there's an instructor involved, all of his previous interest dissipates into nothingness, and this would sadly result in him getting scolded. He only broke a sweat when writing was involved. His reading skills weren't superb but not devastatingly horrible either. After all, he had spent two months learning all the materials necessary to imitate Marie, which was a complete miracle to the boy, who didn't have any kind of formal education in his nineteen years of life. He only lacked the confidence to rack all the information into his head.

He inched closer to the white-washed door, where he could hear a piano playing softly. Along with that, was a kind hum intermixing, completing the harmony. Entranced by the sound, his body began to move on its own and opened the door. Even though he was as slow as a turtle, the door creaked an eerie moan, causing the beautiful music to abruptly stop.

"Who goes there?" A raucous voice echoed throughout the room.

"M-my name is Marie." Alfred stated.

"Don't stand outside like that. Come in and have a seat. Take your time listening to the music."

Alfred smiled meekly and quietly slid into the seat next to his instructor, where he would begin his lessons for the next three hours.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta gaped, open-mouthed, at the impossible spectacle before her.<p>

"Unbelievable." she said to herself.

"Ummm…darling?"

The ridiculous scene before her was defiantly an unusual one. Her husband, the intense musician extraordinaire, was worshipping the very soles of the new princess; showering the girl with sweet and delightful compliments, causing her to blush in modesty. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing!"

"No, sir, really it was nothing special."

When Roderich saw his wife standing blankly by the door, he urged the governess enthusiastically to come over.

"Elizabeta! This girl is a genius-one who is rarely born into this hierarchy! Her musical ability is superb!"

But the princess interrupted, "Oh please, Mister Roderich, don't exaggerate. I can only play a few fiddle tunes that originated from my kingdom's countryside. It's pale in comparison to your virtuous piano."

Elizabeta swore the man was marveling Marie's talented fingers at this point; her brow twitched in a jealous quirk.

She tried again to catch her husband's attention. "Aaah, Roderich-"

However Elizabeta was quickly interrupted by her husband as he exclaimed "I fail to differ! Though I must admit the genre of the music was rough, but your performance was stupendous! I applaud your skills with the violin to the upmost degree!" he said with much enthusiasm.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes; her patience was running out. She had enough of waiting for her husband. She tugged on his wrist and dragged him out of the room, leaving the princess perplexed and confused.

She glanced back and forth; making sure the princess was out of hearing range before berating him.

"Roderich! What was all that? Your job was to make her feel insecure and useless, not welcomed!"

"But Elizabeta dear, this girl has done no harm at all. I'm telling you, we should guide her into become a better princess than to-"

Elizabeta felt betrayed by his mutiny. Her voice rose a bit higher and sounded more frustrated.

"Didn't all of us: Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Vash, Mathias, EVERYONE agreed to hate the princess?"

In a hushed voice, Roderich said, "Yes."

They all agreed ever since the day King Arthur announced to the Emerald Kingdom that he would propose to the young princess of the Lapiz Kingdom. Not everyone is as merciful and forgiving as Arthur. His proposal of marriage was a major step in bringing peace to the two warring kingdoms. After twenty years of fighting, killing and death, there could finally be peace. But two years cannot simply erase twenty years of animosity between the two kingdoms. Even the youngsters, such as Feliciano, understood that the Emerald and Lapiz kingdoms were connected by a strong feeling of resentment that could never fully be forgiven, nor forgotten. They could never forgive the princess. To just waltz right into their territory was inexcusable. This place was sacred to them, a place where their late parents and their beloved late king had once walked. So they agreed that once the princess stepped into their castle, she will not be taken lightly. Elizabeta made sure of that.

The two returned to the princess where Elizabeta informed her, "Your three hours are up. Sit patiently at the balcony in Arthur's study room to have tea time."

Alfred, who understood the solemn atmosphere reeking within the room, left briskly, not turning back to ask them for directions. He couldn't pinpoint why, but by judging Roderich's steely gaze, he would not witness his teacher's kindness and hospitality again tomorrow.

Seeing the princess hurriedly walk down the halls, Elizabeta looked at her clipboard, which listed off the further instructions of today's agenda.

"Okay, after her tea time, you should give her a formal introduction of our history starting with King George the First, then for the next two hours teach her the steps to our traditional dance and-"

"I think she's going to be finished by the end of the next two months."

"Hm? Why do you say that?"

Roderich had his pensive face on, and was looking off into a faraway distance.

"That girl… she's scarier than all of us have imagined."

"Huh?"

"You see those books on the ground?"

Down on the ground was the _Principalia of Mathematica_, _The Art of War_, and other various textbooks strewn across the floor. Elizabeta counted about fifteen of them, astonished at the diverse selections, some of them related to posture and good manners and some related to economics and history.

"Roderich… What are they?" The blood on Elizabeta's face dropped, giving her cold feet at his response.

"Princess Marie… She finished my lessons in fifteen minutes."

"But aren't they supposed to be three hours?"

"She read through my selection of books and handpicked those other ones from the shelves. Like I said, she's an amazing woman. Her lessons will end by two months, not a year." he paused and turned to look at his wife "Just give her a chance."

Elizabeta looked at Roderich darkly, refusing to accept the fact, and instead, denied her, categorizing her as queer. Princess Marie was a mystery indeed. This is why this castle, and its inhabitants, will have to break her.

* * *

><p><em>Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop.<em>

_156… 157… 158… It sucks to count the raindrops_.

The tear-streaked windows looked sad to Alfred, reflecting his depressing mood. He had to painstakingly walk around the perimeter of the castle, wearily seeking a kind eye to lead him to Arthur's study room. Unfortunately, every maid he encountered avoided him, as if he was some putrid germ dabbed on the wall. Luckily he was able to find the room and sat there waiting patiently. His mood, however, got worse as time flew and his feelings of depression were only getting worse. He knew what bullying was from what he had seen in the villages and from personal experience. Though this kind bullying wasn't verbal nor anything like the kind he would get back home in the village; no, this was a whole new level. He was ostracized, and all of his relationships have been cut off. Alfred is alone, all alone in this stony lonesome, helpless and useless castle.

_256…257…258… Damn it, where's that Arthur? It's been a frigging 30 minutes for Pete's sake_.

"There will come soft rains." whispered Alfred, recalling a poem in his head.

_Where have I read that?_

… _Wait a second. Why am I wasting my time counting droplets of H2O when I can be exploring this humungous castle? And when did I think of the rain being boring. C'mon, I should be prancing around dirtying my dress in mud puddles!_

Following his own ultimatum, his own rules, he double-checked his surroundings- though there was really no need, since nobody would bother to care about his actions. He then noticed some sheets and blankets that were neatly folded on Arthur's bed, unruffled and spiffy.

_Not anymore, _thought Alfred. Holding the corners of the blankets, he lifted them and snapped them out of their formal mound, unleashing its long length of fabric onto the ground. Another blanket was unraveled, and again and again and again until all of the blankets were stretched out on the wine-colored carpet. Then he took a fistful of blanket and began to tie them into tight, powerful knots, ones that were suitable to withstand his weight. _Hopefully I did this correctly, just like in the adventure books_, he thought as he gave one final tug on his last knot. The connected chain of blankets was an amateurish substitute to rope, but it was the best he could do. Rummaging around Arthur's cabinets and drawers, he fished a pair of black pants.

A gust of wind rattled the windows, which opened immediately, bringing a light shower of raindrops into the room. On a brick pathway off the side of the castle was the training grounds reserved for Arthur's knights, which was exactly where Alfred was heading to. With one eye closed and his tongue sticking out to emphasize this thrilling, short adventure, he gripped the makeshift rope and escaped from the second floor, whooping in glee as he landed safely on his feet with a light splash. There, he ventured straight towards the training grounds, trying to decide whether he should spy on them or be an idiot and ask to join them.

Beads of sweat traced the lines of the men's' foreheads as they practiced their sword handling skills in the arena where all the usual knights gather. Today Alfred was graced with the opportunity to observe firsthand some of Arthur's most trusted knights sparring with each other. After the wedding, Ludwig, the head of the band of knights, announced that their training required a more powerful defense in order to efficiently protect more citizens when a catastrophe like the day before happens again.

"Feliciano! Run faster or no lunch!"

Apparently Feliciano was now facing his punishment for abandoning the knights during battle. Alfred smiled at the comedic routine. The wailing Feliciano zoomed past Ludwig, running at the speed of 30 miles per hour, yelling about pasta and whatnot in wheezing gasps. Their training wasn't as strenuous as Alfred imagined, but the clangs of metal beating and the ravaged grunts of the men captivated the combat deprived boy. He hungrily eyed the hilt of a katana, which belonged to the slimly, short, dark-haired young man named Kiku Honda.

Kiku was currently comforting a weeping Feliciano a few yards away from where Alfred was perched. The prominent bushes around the sides of the fence enveloped Alfred, so that nobody would be able to see the boy peeking at the men.

"There, there, Feliciano-san. Ludwig-sempai just doesn't want to see you dead. You know he can't protect you all the time. He just wants you to be safe."

"Ve~ You really mean it Kiku?" The red head's smile could have rivaled Alfred's himself.

"U-umm. This is the time where I refrain from speaking."

"Aw, c'mon Kiku!"

Kiku suddenly swirled his head around, his eyes as big as an owl's, looking straight at Alfred's direction.

_Shit_, thought Alfred. He remembered that Kiku's name was notorious in the Lapiz Kingdom because even though many generals regarded him as being begrudgingly for wiping out into battles and kicking ass. He was quite famous for he was originally a citizen of the Jade Palace who rose to the pinnacle of knighthood while he was adapting into the Emerald Kingdom.

"Ludwig-sempai. I feel like we are being spied." he said.

Replying to Kiku's keen instincts without question, Ludwig roared, "Men! Search the grounds!"

Marching took place in all directions, and at that instant, Alfred believed this is where he would bid his silent farewell. Besides, he was out in the rain and soaking wet. He ran, splashing the numerous puddles filling the begotten holes, getting the lower portion of Arthur's pants muddied and drenched. He dared not to look back, but a shiver ran down his spine, causing him to look back to meet the ghostly, translucent eyes of Kiku. In a panic, he dashed faster towards the castle gates.

"Jeebus! Princess! Where have you been? You're soaking wet! The whole castle was looking for you!" shouted Elizabeta.

_Your face speaks more than your words_, thought Alfred, for Elizabeta barely rose her eyebrows for the princess's safety.

After that train of thought, he sneezed.

"Go to your designated room and dry yourself there."

"You should go outside, Elizabeta. The leaves look greener than ever."

With a final sniffle, he chose the quickest route to his room and left Elizabeta and her hostility.

A maid, who was walking by, pitied the wet princess by chance and handed her a towel that smelled faintly of lavender. Alfred thanked her gratefully and promised himself to do something for her later.

Sergei was nowhere to be found, and Arthur didn't seem to mind his absence in his study room today, given that Alfred wasn't bombarded by Arthur's insults, for it appeared as though Arthur had disappeared as well.

Alfred began to dry himself as he walked down the hall, and contemplated his standing in the kingdom once more. He was then hit with the revelation that he was a flea, a miniscule piece of bacteria, which would only ever be considered to be nothing more than useless baggage to his king. What was worse was that it was true because he is merely a piece of property, someone who isn't a human, in the eyes of both Arthur and all the other people here. Alfred stood still, incredulous in his ignorance to the flagrant atmosphere. Sadness washed over him because even though Sergei was here, who is a Lapiz citizen, someone who was sent personally by Francis, and knows his true identity, it didn't satisfy him, not one bit. All he has was himself, and he can't rely on anybody else to save him. He had no one. He was all alone.

He stood motionless in the quietness of the empty hallway and gently told himself, "If you want a rainbow, then you have to get through the rain."

Alfred was finally at his bedroom door and had grasped the bronze doorknob. He was about to turn the knob when heard a smacking noise from behind the closed door. Out of curiosity, he attached his ear to the wooden frame, straining his ears to hear who or what was in his bedroom. Was it a burglar?

_Let's see_, thought Alfred, _I have a towel. I can whip the heck out of whoever's inside. Okay, on the count of three, I'll surreptitiously open the door and catch the bad guy in the act. One… Two… THREE!_

He turned and pushed the door open. However, he wasn't fully prepared for the unexpected surprise that was behind the closed door.

A young girl gasped and said "W-wait! Your Majesty, s-stop. Someone's here."

"Huh? … Who?" asked a deep, husky yet silky voice.

Alfred's brain was short-circuiting at the scandalous situation, which he noted would be the perfect moment for the tabloids if they were here right now. Arthur Kirkland, his "husband" for only one day, is naked, with another woman, in HIS bed.

Now Alfred wasn't furious that his "husband" was messing around with the prostitutes, the maids, the ladies in waiting, the- okay, look, he just doesn't care, alright? What he DOES mind though is the fact that Arthur was "tainting" an innocent maid on HIS freaking bed. Now that steps over boundaries. That was a new low even for a "gentleman" like Arthur. If Alfred was an actual woman and loved the guy, he would go all destructive and might even start what we, dear readers, know as World War III. However, he was calm and took deep breaths, in and out.

And in the most sugary, sing song voice Alfred could muster, he gritted his teeth and said, "Hello there Arthur, nice seeing you here. Can you, like-um- take your damn SLUT and get the FUCK out of my room? This is NOT your bed!"

If Alfred was just in ordinary boyish clothes, he wouldn't look as intimidating as he is now. Yet, a supposed "girl" smiling a honey sweet smile to two naked people sprawled on her bed gives her a daunting and threatening aura, because it gives you the impression that she has snapped, even though the reason many people assume why is totally different from the actual matter at hand.

Arthur, not at all dazed, compared to his afternoon lover, left the room with his unsavory pride while tugging her away as she snatched the rumpled sheets from the bed. They went inside the room adjacent to Alfred's and slammed the door, allowing the whamming noise to echo down the long, empty, dark hallway.


	4. Somebody to Lean On

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is "J". Let me start off by saying that both "T" and I are very sorry about the delay. So so so sorry! T^T I know we said that the new chapter would be up by Monday, but Life got too turblent and chaotic and we were unable to find enough time to do it. Once again we sincerly apologize! ****My bad! T^T**

**...**

**But on a lighter note, we hope that you all enjoy this new chappie. Reviews are love, 'hits' are kisses and comments are hugs! 3 THANK YOU! XDDD**

**We Do Not Own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><span>Somebody to Lean On<span>

_How dare he!_ Alfred was currently in the middle of having a verbal smack down inside his head, mentally venting to himself. _That pigheaded jackass! Honestly, to do something like THAT and in MY bed too! ARGH!_ Needless to say, Alfred was very unhappy at the moment…actually scratch that, he wasn't unhappy, he was completely fuming with rage! He was so upset, and felt a great amount of frustration and pure animosity toward that unfaithful King of his.

_Even though I'm a guy, I still think what he did was just so wrong! How could a husband do that to his wife! That no-good limey bastard!_ In fact Alfred was so deeply troubled and upset that he had forgotten that another person was still in the room.

"Ummm…" said a soft voice from behind his back "I'm sorry about all of this…your grace."

The air of softness to the voice had snapped Alfred out of his mental, verbal onslaught.

_Oh, that's right. She's still here. _

Alfred turned around to face the woman; the woman, who, until very recently, was lying naked on his bed and was willing to let herself be dominated by his cheating husband, Arthur. He couldn't bring himself to be upset with her, though. After all, maybe it wasn't really her fault. Based on the rumors and the discussion that he and Arthur had the other night, he would be surprised if she had said that she was forced into it. Alfred tried to smile.

"What's your name?" he asked in the most polite voice he could muster.

The women, who was still on his bed half-naked (she had covered her bottom half with a sheet), must have been taken aback because the look on her face was one of complete astonishment.

"A-Alice."

"Alice." he tried testing out the name, trying to correctly enunciate all the right letters, syllables and lip movement that went into saying the name Alice. He would remember her name for a long time, no doubt about it.

Alice, as Alfred later came to terms with, was actually a rather pretty young girl. From first glance, she appeared to have a clean and simple face. But the more Alfred stared at her, the more he began to see just how breathtaking she really was. Due to the elaborate and perfect composition of the angles in her cheek bones and chin, her entire face gave off a type of silent and pleasant beauty that was truly remarkable. In addition, she had very long blonde hair, which was oddly the same shade as Arthur's, which went spiraling all the way down to her waist- thankfully a few long locks were covering her more "fun" places. She also had a pair of very round and bright green eyes. If Alfred hadn't known better, he would have thought that Alice and Arthur were brother and sister.

There was an uncomfortable lingering silence the room, which now seemed all too dirty to be standing in. "So, ummm…" Alfred wanted to try to put an end to the awkwardness of their current situation, by starting a casual conversation, but was quickly cut off.

"No one has to know." said Alice, her tone had a slight hint of coldness "It can be…our little secret."

Alfred still was very upset with the girl; after all, this was the girl who was having sex with his so called husband just a few minutes ago. Even though it was never in Alfred to judge someone before getting to know them, he still had an unshakeable, suspicious feeling about this girl.

"How about you get out my bed first." he said, trying to speak with the uttermost kindness and calm. Alice blushed and looked at herself. "Oh, right." She frantically tried to cover herself up, wrapping a silk sheet around her body like a makeshift toga.

_Oh crap!_ Alfred turned around as Alice gathered her clothes and put them on, all the while blushing like a madman. He was still a guy after all, and he had never seen a woman naked before.

_Seriously, does this girl have no shame?_

After finally making herself presentable, she walked over to the door, gave a quick nod as a goodbye to Alfred, and left. As the door finally closed shut, he let out a sigh of relief that Alfred hadn't realize he had been holding. Tired and exhausted, both physically and mentally, Alfred slowly walked over to a small couch near the French door windows on the other side of the room. He let himself fall onto its soft, plushy cushions completely worn out.

"Stupid Arthur." he whined to the soft pillows "What a complete jerk!"

Even though Alfred was still very upset with the whole incident, he could no longer fight the great need to sleep. He began to close his eyes, realizing just how draining this day really was. Not to mention he was still kinda soaked from the rain earlier. He felt weird, but didn't want to think too much about it.

"Oh boy, what a day." he breathed as he slowly drifted into a deep sleep, not caring that he was still fully dressed and wet.

_The following day…_

The incredibly awkward and slightly hostile incident that had occurred yesterday left the two newlyweds feeling very uncomfortable around each other, for they were uncertain as to how they would handle this rather…_delicate_ situation.

"I'll leave a note at the front door."

"Huh?"

Arthur coughed.

"When I'm _busy_," he flexed his fingers to emphasis the new meaning of the word: busy. "I'll leave a note taped on the door frame, and by that extent, you'll have to sleep in the guest room for the night."

Their current uncomfortable situation seemed all too familiar to the one from yesterday. The morning after Alfred had caught Arthur sleeping in bed with the maid named Alice, Arthur had sent Elizabeta to fetch the princess in order to try and salvage the situation by having a private conversation. To make matters worse, the so-called "private" conversation that they were suppose to have, was most certainly NOT private. In fact, not only were there a few maids in the room, which was an insult in itself, but Alice herself was there too. On top of that, he was still feeling kinda weird and under the weather. He sincerely hoped that he wasn't coming down with something. _Darn fever._ Consequently, as a result of the combining of the irritable elements in the atmosphere, Alfred was furious.

Arthur paused and looked up to see the horrifying look on his new wife's face. "Would you please stop looking at me like that? Besides it's _our _room, we _have_ to share it anyways."

"You're an asshole."

"Well for a princess, you have a very dirty mouth."

"And for a newlywed, you sure do know how to dirty a bed."

Alfred was appalled; appalled at this aggravating king in front of him, who had uncaringly dirtied his bed with something that was obviously _NOT_ lotion and then justified the act as "retaliation" for supposedly missing his precious tea time appointment with Arthur. That was it, the final straw; Alfred had enough of this ridiculousness and lost it. He did nothing wrong!

"You were the one who was late ya know! I waited for thirty freakin' minutes for you to show up!" Alfred flailed his arms over his head, exaggerating his gesticulations to prove his point. "But did you arrive? Noooooo, you just _had_ to find a whore and do her."

Alfred planned to speak more, but Arthur abated the list of rants that Alfred had in store for him by slamming a powerful, clenched fist into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Alfred quickly found himself on his knees, gasping for breath and cradling himself in pain. The pain was so unbearable that for a split second he had thought that Arthur had severely damaged his appendix.

"Talk about Alice like that again, and I won't care if you are left dead in a dung heap."

He quickly turned and walked away from the princess who was currently suffering on the ground. Arthur then proceeded to carry Alice princess style in his arms, used his foot to kick the door ajar and left Alfred on the ground in a fetal position, squirming at the pain. Alfred decided to lay flat on the furry carpet, hoping to mitigate the sharp, throbbing pain in his abdomen.

He stared at the tall ceiling, as he tried to regulate his now heavy breathing. One thing was for certain though; Alfred resolved to not show any kind of weakness. He refused to cry like a babe. He refused to show any kind of infirmity to the heartless man who went by the name of Arthur Kirkland. And he absolutely refused to degrade himself before the mass of servants before him. Then, because of the unbearable pain, Alfred dozed off and surrendered to the sister of Death, dreaming of a dream where Matthew was healthier and where Francis and Marie would invite him to their wedding.

The next time he woke up, he had almost mistaken himself dead because it felt like a twenty pound block of led was crushing his poor intestines.

"Angelique! Call Sergei! The princess is sick!"

_Was that Elizabeta_, thought Alfred. He opened his mouth to say good morning, but his mouth was as parched as the Sahara Desert and his chapped lips refused to crack apart. Elizabeta's cool hand touched his forehead, which made the boy realize just how feverish he was.

_Oh, I'm on the bed. Whoever carried me to the bed must be nice_. Something wet and damp covered his sweaty forehead. It was a wet towel which was being bestowed upon his brow by the same diffident maid from the day before. Drowsiness once again began to beckon him into another deep slumber, and before he knew it, he had reverted back to sleep. Sergei then arrived and shooed everyone away from the princess' room and observed Alfred; all the while wondering how he could possibly alleviate the boy's adversity in this horrid palace where he was practically ostracized. He then sat on a comfy seat next to Alfred's personal desk, which was meant for his studies, and began to write legibly on a piece of parchment paper with one of Alfred's quill pens.

In another room, Arthur was scratching out war strategies. He yelled in frustration as he crumpling yet another piece of paper and threw it into the tin basket, which was starting to pile up like a small mountain-a mountain of epic failure written on paper.

"Goddammit, how am I suppose to concoct an idea this early in the morn?"

"Maybe you can collaborate with the princess."

"I laugh at the absurdity of that ludicrous idea." Arthur scoffed.

Ludwig chuckled as he leaned on the bedpost of Arthur's room, finding his friend's joke to be quit humorous and laughable.

"Have you heard? The maids found the princess lying sick in her room. Poor girl. It's only her third day being here."

"I hold no sympathy for a twat like her. She's as bad as her idiot brother."

"Don't forget. She's also female."

The two males chuckled at their inside jest.

An idea suddenly popped into Ludwig's head, and what a devilish idea it was. "My Lord, do you wish to make the princess suffer more? I have a fantastic proposition if you want to lend an ear."

"Do tell, my dear Ludwig."

"Though I'm afraid that I may offend you, my Lord."

"Go on Ludwig. You shall be exempted from any and whatever punishment. After all, you are my friend not some baseless man like Vash or Mathias, you know."

Ludwig took an idle pause, pondering whether he should or not tell his friend, but smiled mischievously and said it anyway because the flustered look on his king's face was indeed priceless.

"You want me to cook? Why should I give her something made by my own godly hands? Aren't we missing the whole point by doing that?"

"My Lord, I have something to confess." Ludwig turned around and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes, taking the whole situation very seriously. He took deep breath before saying "Arthur…your cooking sucks. A lot. Like seriously."

That comment stung a bit in Arthur's heart.

"Make her something simple, my Lord, and the girl will never part from the bathroom. She might as well dig her own grave after eating your charcoal cooking."

"Shut up, Ludwig."

"I knew you would say that."

If Roderich could spell doom, he would draw a picture of Arthur's food because his notorious, mawkish food had once killed a poison taster and had recently made another faint just last month. Arthur's was, simply put, diabolical. Everyone knew this, except for the princess.

It was cruel and unusual punishment to have to deliver the blackish soup, that had an usual pungent herbal fragrance, to the sickly princess with the weakened immune system. But he swore by the Queen to keep his lips sealed in front of Elizabeta, who was squealing like a fanatic fangirl when the pervasive news, which had spread like wildfire, finally reached her that the king is going to kill the princess with his devilish cooking.

"_Roderich, what is that?_" croaked Alfred.

" from the king himself."

Alfred gave Roderich an incredulous look, an outburst on the horizon, but Alfred nervously peered at the dark, opaque goop inside the porcelain bowl.

"_Roderich_," Alfred said in a breathy whisper, "_Will this kill me?_"

"No." If only that was the truth to Roderich.

He gently lifted the princess's head at an appropriate level and spoon fed "her" the black slop of poisonous liquid, praying that somehow the princess will survive this trial. Alfred, at the moment, was slowly swallowing the bile substance down his throat, trying to digest it even though it was refusing to dissolve in his stomach fluids. His stomach was thrashing in pain, cramps erupting everywhere; he wanted to gag, to vomit, to spit out the corrupt blocks of charcoal out. It was an internal conflict for the hapless boy. There were two options he can take: eat the whole crap and then rub it in Arthur's face or spit it out, handing Arthur the victory that he surpassed him. He decided to go with the first choice. With one last faltering gulp, he whimpered like a kicked puppy. Alfred's body heat went up, like two degrees, after endure the whole eating experience, but such was the aftereffect of eating one of Arthur's fatal dishes.

Tears were welling up in Alfred's eyes as the immense heat inside him caused him to lose more body liquid than desired. "_Please Roderich. PLEASE. Tell me there's no dessert._"

Roderich was as still as a statue. He was bewildered that he didn't witness the princess turn into different shades of blue and purple, but was, in fact, living and breathing, pink-fleshed and all. He was very much relieved as he dabbed his forehead with an embroidered, handmade handkerchief.

"Good news for you Princess. There is none."

"_Phew. Glad that's over and done with. Was it just me or did Arthur inadvertently tried to kill me for realz?"_

"Princess, your speech." clucked Roderich.

"_Hmph. I'm just sick isall._"

"I'm sorry…" Roderich whispered.

"_Hmm? What for?_"

Roderich pushed the princess' bangs away from "her" eyelids, a stern look wrinkling his forehead.

"I couldn't help you in your time of need. You may not have noticed, but you are not welcomed here."

Alfred laughed. "_That's an understatement, Roderich._"

"I-I still can't help you but-"

What could he say? _Oh, I must warn you that everyone in this castle, including your husband, hates you very deeply, so watch your back for any signs of silver Tupperware he_ading _your way?_ Those kinds of words were unnecessary and irrelevant. So what could he really say?

"Stiff upper lip."

"_Huh?_" Alfred sleepily gazed back into Roderich's spectacles, reflecting his unsightly self.

Roderich reiterated, "Well, Arthur, when he was still a general back in the warring days, would always say that phrase to encourage the soldiers. I guess to you, and your people in the Lapiz Kingdom, I believe would better recognize it as 'when the going gets tough, try, try again'?"

"_Stiff upper lip…_" repeated Alfred. He replayed those words over and over again in the film theater of his mind until they seared a brand onto his young heart because it was proof that there was one person, one person who trusted the boy, and so his breathing ceased to be a racket to the ears and was eased into an enchanting sleep, re-energizing himself for another feverish day while a pair of ghostly eyes were stalking the princess's every movement right across from her room.

* * *

><p>Arthur was chewing the end of his pen, gnawing the chip of plastic while working on his pile of treaties before him. Though he tried with all his might, he couldn't bring himself to put his full attention to the task at hand.<p>

_The girl annoys me like Hell. She's like one of those vegetable dots between the crevices of your buck teeth, that no matter how much floss or amount toothpaste you use to demolish that green sliver, it won't go away. Fortunately, the girl's sickness worsened, so it was like she never existed at all this week. But when the week was over she exploded and rose from the dead! She didn't act like a zombie I assure you. Really, I mean it. She literally exploded of happy sparkles, rainbows, and dancing unicorns as if that was possible. _

"Hallelujah! I thought I'll never be out of that room!" Alfred peeked in through the open door as he walked down the hallway.

Arthur half-heartedly muttered a hello and resumed reading the documents that were plaguing the top of his desk. He couldn't see the princess since the doors were not completely open, but the princess's loud voice vibrated through the castle walls. Honestly, who couldn't hear her?

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? I have to stuuuuuuuudy?" Arthur could literally see the frown on the princess's face.

_Knock. Knock._

Somebody was knocking/pounding rather loudly on the hollow doors of Arthur's study. Annoyed by yet another rude distraction, Arthur quickly turned around and irritably yelled for the discourteous visitors to come inside.

"Yes, Yes come inside! Good grief!"

But Arthur promptly regretted that decision as soon as he took a good look at the little rude intruders. Under his breath, Arthur muttered, "_Fuck_."

"Arthur!"

"Crikey mate!"

"Hey there, Jerk Face!"

Arthur groaned in dubious displeasure while his younger siblings, Wy, Jake, and Peter attacked their not-so-loving big brother with a crushing Kirkland embrace.

"You guys," gasped Arthur, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Wy was about to respond, "Well…"

However, there was no need for an explanation because Arthur spotted the Lapiz's King outside, running towards the unknowing princess.

"Ma soeur!"

"Francis!" exclaimed Alfred.

Arthur grimaced at the preposterous reunion happening inside his castle, and his eyebrows furrowed even more when he caught a whiff of Francis's pungent rose-scented perfume.

"Ugh. How can you stand that, Frog?"

Francis caught sight of Arthur. Upon making eye contact, they two kings glared murderously at each other. "Hello…Arthur."

Silence.

"Greetings…Francis."

The atmosphere between the two men was so adverse that Alfred could have sworn dangerous sparks flying about between the two kings. However, the two men were distracted by another person, someone who Arthur has not yet met.

"Greetings King Arthur. It is an honour to partake an individual such as yourself."

Alfred's heart soared through the skies because it was the real Marie, in the flesh, incognito. Her short-cropped hair was concealed by a bowler hat, donned by a lavender iris, and she was wearing bold attire suited for men. Even so, Marie still looked fairly girly and feminine.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have an audience with the princess." stated Marie.

"What?" Alfred asked.

Marie wrapped her arm around Alfred's and with a swivel of their feet, they were off. She politely asked Alfred by the ear to direct them to Alfred's study room, leaving the overgrown men to argue as if it was the Twenty Years War all over again.

"Sit." demanded Marie.

"Marie, I-"

"Princess, don't be so reckless as to address my name." Marie gave Alfred a warning look before flinging her petticoat onto Alfred's bed and jumped on the springy furniture, relishing the sinking effect on her body. She sighed, "Wish Francis could get me this type of bed."

"Marie…"

"Uh uh uh, you cannot call me that anymore."

"Sorry…then what should I call you?"

"For now, my alias is Lisa Pucelle."

"You know, I'm kinda happy you guys are here today."

Marie could hear the pain and sadness in Alfred's voice. She looked up at Alfred who was sitting on the bedpost opposite of Marie. If Marie could spell sadness, she would show a picture of Alfred's current facial expression. There was no denying the hurt in his eyes.

_What kind of mistreatment does he endure in this place?_ thought Marie._ He doesn't deserve this._

In a sympathetic act, Marie reached for the back of Alfred's head and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him as if he was a cuddly teddy bear, completely regretting her decision of allowing the poor boy to be stuck in this guileful situation. She couldn't even begin to imagine his hurt or the kind of adversity he had to deal with on a day-to-day basis; thus, with these thoughts in mind, she slowly began to cry salty tears, staining Alfred's shoulder.

"Marie, why are you crying?"

She sobbed even harder; guilt was overriding her fond heart because, just like Alfred, she was unable to help him.

"S-s-shut u-up." _Hiccup_. "I-I'm L-lisa." _Hiccup_. "I-I'm just crying for you."

Alfred patted her back soothingly, humming a merry tune as Marie's raspy breaths diminished.

"It's okay over here, Marie. Really. I'm not dead, am I?"

Using her fingers to brush away the remnants of her tears on the corners of her eyes, she smiled dolefully.

"Alfred, Francis and I aren't as blind and oblivious as you. From the moment we stepped foot into this castle, resentment was the dark animal entrapping this castle into a grudge. The maids sneered and glared in our general direction. And of course, I was incapable of smart talking them all because I have to pretend to be the respectable assistance of Francis. You must have been living a hellish lifestyle."

"Nah. I just had a couple of conspirators at my wedding, a bunch of evil menservants out to get me, an uptight governess controlling my life, got sick for a week, oh, and did I mention that my husband is cheating on me with four prostitutes? LOL. How did he manage to avoid getting any STDs?"

"…well, actually, you know" was what Marie was starting to say, but was abruptly caught off-guard by Alfred's:

"And now I can't, like, go outside even though I am expected to have a full recovery because APPARENTLY I have a week's worth of studying and assignments to work on. ALSO there's an upcoming ball that I haven't been informed of that's in two weeks, so I gotta start learning how to waltz for the heck of my life. Oh, yes. This. Is. Perfect. Mmhmm. I love my life right now." There was pause as Alfred tried to calm himself.

"… Wow Alfred. Didn't know you were bottling up all of that frustration inside of you. No wonder Sergei wanted us to switch him..."

"Mmhmm. That's right- I mean, WHAT?" Marie nodded her head, confirming the bad news.

"He wrote us a letter last week requesting to be replaced. He was concerned for your well-being and informed Francis that he wasn't the best companion for you. That's why he's going away."

"NO- WAIT- NO."

Marie placed her right hand on Alfred's right shoulder, determined to set this straight to the gawking boy.

"This is for the best Alfred. He knows he can't comfort you like how I am doing for you. If you want, think of this as a first and final act of friendship on his part. _Let him go_. You only knew him for about a week anyway."

Alfred fell silent, grief-stricken.

"… But I thought I made a new friend…"

"He still is, but he can't be here is all."

"_There will come soft rains and the smell of the ground,__  
><em>_And swallows circling with their shimmering sound"_

Out of his reverie, Alfred disjointedly said, "Yes."

"Hmph, I don't believe you." Marie gently squeezed Alfred's shoulder, trying her best to be supportive and comfort Alfred to the best of her abilities. Then suddenly, a thought came to Marie. "Oh, here Alfred. I got a special something for you."

Marie slid her fingers down the pocket of her petticoat and pulled a tin can with a logo of a green mermaid holding her two tails. Alfred, as if he truly was a girl, squealed with childish delight and jumped in anticipation at the aroma that the beloved liquid it was currently emitting.

"OH. MY. GOD. IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?"

Attempting to impersonate a Francis wink, Marie ruefully smiled. "Well, it is your favorite coffee brand."

"HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL. YOU BROUGHT STARBUCKS? MAN, I THOUGHT I COULDN'T LOVE YOU MORE, BUT DUUUUUUUDE, YOU'RE LIKE A STUD TO ME!"

Now it was Marie's turn to look slightly disturbed at Alfred's reaction. Marie slowly backed away from the hyperactive, coffee-loving boy, and oddly enough, noted this awkward scene to be like a lamb being surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"Okay Alfred…Stand back…I don't want to have to take this away from you…" Marie continued to back away from the ready-to-pounce, Starbucks deprived, young boy. Alfred's eyes were big and shinny. As he stepped closer to the young girl holding the precious tin can with his tongue slightly sticking out comically, Marie quickly became terrified. _Oh boy…_

"FRANCIS!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

The door was then immediately kicked open and there was Francis and Arthur, stupendously showing up all hero-like to help the young girls. However, they were not fully prepared for the rather humor sight that was in front of them.

Alfred was atop of Marie, trying to pry the tin can from her hands. Both were in wrestle-like positions, with Alfred trying to pin Marie to the bed while trying to snatch the Starbuck coffee tin and Marie twisting Alfred's head and trying to deflect Alfred's arms away from her own. In fact, their body positions at the time would have made Twister history.

"What the blazes is going on in here?"

The two culprits both stopped and stiffened at the sight of the two men looking down at them. They both smiled sweetly and said in unison "…Oops?"

* * *

><p>"Lisa" and King Francis had to departure back to the Lapiz Kingdom because they had to prepare themselves for "Marie's" first ball. But the departure was not without new arrivals. Alfred had to greet a very unhappy Lovino and a very cheerful Antonio, his new dressersdesigners, with ecstatic birr.

"This is Lovino." said Marie as she placed a hand on the grumpy looking Italian's shoulder. "Hey."

"Hello Lovino." Alfred raised his hand and received a quick shake from the grouchy, reclusive young man.

"And this is Antonio." said Marie as she placed her other hand on the happy looking Spaniard's shoulder. "Ola!" said Antonio as he grabbed Alfred's hand with both hands and began to shake it vigorously "Nice to meet you 'princess'!" he gave Alfred a wink at that last part.

"Nice to meet you too Antonio," Alfred laugh. Although these guys were not Sergei, he knew these men, so it was easy to be friendly with them.

* * *

><p>Alfred was now in his personal room brushing his golden locks except the ahoge sticking out. <em>Fooey!<em> Alfred thought as he decided to finally give up on the stubborn piece of hair. _Oh well._

He reclined back on the chair and stretched, feeling completely content "Today was a blast."

"Indeed, Hime."

_Wait What?_

Without a second to react, Alfred was swiftly grappled and pinned to the ground by an unmistakable powerful force and his arms were suddenly locked behind his back against his will.

"What the-?"

"I apologize Hime. Or is that what you want me to call you?"

The perpetrator then turned Alfred around and ripped the front of his dress, exposing his bare chest and the push-up bra that he wore to fake his "developing breasts". Alfred was then once again pushed hard against the hard wood floor, hitting his head pretty hard because of all the force. It was then that, Alfred caught sight of the man who had discovered his secret: Kiku Honda.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Le Gasp! 8 o I know, right? Total Clifthanger! ^^ Don't forget to keep an eye out for the upcoming Chapter 5 update, which should be up soon...maybe...it depends. -_-" *sigh***

**Hoped you enjoyed this new chappie! ****To be continued... 8DDD **

**"J" signing out! ;)**

**"T" signing in: Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. We normally update every two weeks. However, I'm planning to add an extra side story in apology for going over our deadline.  
><strong>


	5. Side Story: A Frank Confession

**A/N: "T" here. Well, here's that side story I promised. However, this takes place somewhere around chapter 15, so this is kind of like a spoiler. My reason to add Arthur's point of view here is because he barely shows up next chapter, so this is to compensate his absence. "J" would also like to add that she enjoyed editing this. It's funny how I hate Arthur, but she totally loves writing him to the bone. I hope you'll enjoy this...**

**We would also like to thank The UK's Only, Angel the Neko, JoyOfSoul, futurepsychoperson, RasalynnLynx, and FallingStar17. We appreciate your reviews and we appreciate all of those readers out there who are reading our fanfiction. You guys know who you are. :)  
><strong>

Side story: A Frank Confession

If you ask me why I'm so haughty and insufferable, then you have practically given me the permission to return you a snide remark, plus a well deserved spit in your general direction at the ground, depending on who you are. If you rudely comment on my eyebrows, then you are typically begging me to bring about your doom, which I am inclined to use a voice synthesizer and give Francis a sex call to visit your house the next day. Call me evil; I do not care. You may insert my conniving laugh here. Even though I am aware of these bad qualities of mine, at the same time I am a humble gentleman on the outside, so they balance each other out. Recently I have been reflecting upon myself, particularly on my relationship with my new wife- Marie Everdeen Bonnefoy. I can vividly remember that day; when two years ago I proposed the idea to Francis to take Marie's hand in marriage, even though it was just based on a fluke.

Francis and I are like cats and dogs, fire and ice, his food and my (delicious and better tasting) food. Even though we hate each other's guts and bicker for the sake of bickering, we eventually had to come to a compromise. I was disgusted by the endless amounts of corpses and graveyards that I visited in the past; and each blonde-haired young man who lay lifeless on the ground with his eyes closed, reminded me of that boy when I was twelve. When we reached a stalemate, I had no other choice. I hooked up my phone and gave Francis a phone call. Sure, I did tweak a bit and prank called him a couple of times before I could actually have a conversation with the man, but that's not the point now. Kiku, who was alongside me the whole time, rearranged my schedule and escorted me to the Lapiz Kingdom for a meeting between Francis and I. The bearded man glanced warily at me as I entered his court and seated myself at the far side of the table; he seemed nervous, even though I am younger than him.

The table wasn't too long, unfortunately, so I was close enough to see every detail of his despicable face. We went through the procedures like any civilized king, until he raised a flag complaining about the complications about the border and the insurgents plaguing our kingdom's armistice.

"Why not let me marry Marie then?" I insinuated. His wine glass crashed into the floor, sending thousands of shards sliding across the floor.

If I had not been trying to avoid getting my jaw bumped by the table that Francis had flipped over, then I would have been clutching my stomach, guffawing and pointing at his ridiculous frog face. His expression was hysterical; it was a perfect mix between him getting kicked in the crotch by a horse and figuring out that his lover was a transvestite. His face really was priceless. It was just a fluke. There was no intention behind the joke. But apparently it had struck a sensitive note within him. He fell to the ground on his knees, which was still covered with glass and running wine, and slammed his fist onto the glass encrusted floor. This was so unlike Francis, never have I've seen him act this way before.

"Non, Non, Non, Non, NON!" He continued to bang his bleeding fist onto the floor. What first came to mind was that: _Wow, this man is a doting brother who suspiciously refuses to hand his dear, little sister. _I know she was dear to him; but then another thought entered my head: _What if I were to kill his beloved sister before our treaty, then he would've been crushed and desolate. I would win!_ But, insolently, that's not what came to pass.

After we saved our wedding, after we experienced her first ball, after we celebrated her 17th birthday, and after we survived the Jade Palace, I slowly began to comprehend why the girl was so precious to her brother. She is a headstrong girl with the basic morals and the fundamental decorum each woman needs; but overall, she was undoubtedly meant to be a knight or some other occupation of the kind, because the role of a princess is certainly too mild for her taste.

Sadly, I cannot love a woman like her. My heart is devoid of love and compassion; I can only be a humble man in rare moments. However, she is a likeable companion for me; and although I may never get to see the day when I say these words out loud, she might be the best thing in my life.

I walk over to the same room where I had discussed our engagement with Francis a couple of years ago, with a scorching handprint on my left cheek since I groped her butt earlier. I don't see what's wrong-the action is similar to giving a massage, except it's in the lower regions…

Lately, I have been feeling a bit like a stalker because every single window that I've looked out of, I can see her below me either dancing in the rain or hopping from place to place. I smiled. If Ivan wishes to fight me for her, then he has another thing coming because I will not give her up.

Therefore, if you ask me what I think about my marriage, I am disposed to turn my head around and give you a smirk because we both know that neither of us understands the answer. Yet, whenever she's here beside me, I discreetly whisper to myself, "I regret nothing."

And, I truly don't.


	6. There will Come Soft Rains

**A/N: "T" here. Dude, the world conspired against us. Seriously. When I said two weeks, we already got this long chapter, but no, suddenly we had to do presentations and two essays and a flipping Biology test. Because of that, expect another chapter. Soon. I mean it. The Asian girl is not lying to you. **

**I'm sorry about the upcoming flashbacks. I wanted a legitimate reason for Kiku to be like this in the chapter. Also it's to get ready for an upcoming story. **

**Disclaimer: We absolutely, positively, inevitably DO NOT OWN HETALIA or "There will Come Soft Rains" by Sara Teasdale.**

* * *

><p>There will Come Soft Rains<p>

That's it. The show's over. The apocalypse is coming.

Alfred's brain was buzzing after Kiku ruthlessly banged his head to the ground to keep him still, but the job could have been handled well if he had prepared some ropes to bind him or something rather than sitting on his back and pressuring his spine. If he had the opportunity, which he doesn't have since Kiku is stretching his elbows in an angle that isn't the common 90 degree angle, he would have surrendered without any complications, but that's highly unlikely since Kiku is currently probing through his inappropriate parts to verify that's he a guy.

Kiku leaned down to Alfred's ear, his raven black hair brushing against it and grilled a question onto him, "Where is the true princess?"

Should he confess?

"She's safe! I swear!"

"…"

Kiku's silence was not a reassuring sign that the situation was going to have a happy ending.

_My back is hurting like hell. Man, I screwed up badly. Now Marie is doomed and-_

Then something registered into his brain.

"Hold on a second, how did you know I'm not the princess?"

Kiku still palmed Alfred's hands onto his back, but rummaged through his pockets to hold out a paper, and Alfred, who inclined his head up to see the scrawled, scratchy words of the letter; it presented the words _To Amelia_.

"I found this in your fireplace after snooping around. Ever since you visited our training grounds, I had my eye on you, suspicious of you ever since. No princess, not even the princess of the Lapiz Kingdom, would be so stupid to come to our training area and prance around it. Luckily you made my research earlier much easier. I can hardly believe in the credibility of the documents our library has of you."

Then the memory came back to Alfred.

"_There will come soft rains and the smell of the ground,_

_And swallows circling with their shimmering sound_"

It was a beautiful dream Alfred had while he was bedridden with the dreadful sickness. One night, near midnight, Alfred had awoken groggily to that beautiful dream. Homesick and heartbroken because of the dream that contained Amelia, Alfred sat down and wrote the heartfelt letter to his childhood love. That dream was a figment of his earliest memory of her when she was reciting a poem she had written as a homework assignment.

-Flashback

"Alfred, what do you think about it?" the cheery eight-year old girl said. The little girl had big, light-blue eyes and a tangle of wavy golden locks on her head. She was all bright smiles and giggles as she jumped excitedly up and down, looking up at her good friend, Alfred F. Jones, waiting for his opinion of her poem reciting.

Alfred, even though he was just a mere eight-year old poor boy, he was diagnosed with a severe case of puppy love for the blacksmith's daughter, Amelia.

With a big, bright smile, he clapped with all his might and gave a thumbs up. "Wow. I have no idea what the heck it meant, but your voice was, like, serenading to the poem or something. I love it! You are awesome, even _more_ awesome than Gilbert!"

"Oh Alfred," laughed the young girl, "Still acquainted with that guy? One day he'll get your head chopped off if you're not careful."

"Oh don't worry so much Amelia. We're like bros! Maybe even more of a bro than Matthew."

"Did I hear my name?" a softer voice called out.

Matthew, Alfred's older twin brother, was not sick yet during this time period, so he was still able to do his side job of carrying logs to and fro, which, at the time, was an everyday occurrence to the childhood friends. Mathew was now on lunch break, and he decided to spend the last five minutes with his brother and Amelia before it ends where he would have to go back and haul away more wood.

He gave a heavy sigh and sat down next to his younger twin brother.

Alfred gave a worried look as he said, "You know Matthew, sometimes I worry about you. We're twins, but you're doing so much." whined the young boy.

"Don't worry about Alfred," said Matthew "After all, you have your job too ya' know, eh?"

Alfred's job was to help out Amelia's dad. The old man loved the boy's cheerfulness and his accompaniment to his daughter so much that he would often give him extended breaks to spend time with his daughter.

Before getting back to work, Alfred clapped once more and congratulated Amelia for reciting the poem.

"_And frogs in the pools singing at night,_

_And wild plum trees in tremulous white;_

_Robins will wear their feathery fire,_

_Whistling their whims on a low fence-wire_"

…

Alfred cried and cried and cried as Gilbert laid out the coffins for the carcasses. His parents are dead, and the two now-orphan boys, who weren't even in their pre-teen years yet, were alone. Upon seeing their lifeless faces, which were white as a sheet of paper, they almost made Alfred want to vomit.

…

"_And not one will know of the war, not one_

_Will care at last when it is done_"

Why was Matthew the only one to get sick? Why was he the only one out of the twins to get infected with an incurable disease? Alfred was now twelve. He hiccupped little sobs as he poured some more soup for Matthew. When he saw Matthew smiling weakly at him, he felt blood in mouth. Evidently, he had bitten his tongue because it was in order to stop himself from crying anymore. He knew that it wasn't the war's fault that his parents had died or that it made Matthew sick- it was the people who fought in it.

"_Not one would mind, neither bird nor tree,_

_If mankind perished utterly;_

_And Spring herself, when she woke at dawn_

_Would scarcely know that we were gone_."

…

Alfred woke up with a start, jumping slightly from his bed. "W-wha-?"

Alfred looked around his room, still disorientated from his fever. He gave a sigh as he lowered himself back onto the bed, rubbing his temples as he went.

"Amelia…Amelia…Amelia." he whispered to himself.

_I wonder what you're doing now…_

With a finalized, deep sigh, Alfred limped to his desk in a half unconscious state of mind, dizzy by the fever. And so, with the lighting from the fireplace, Alfred prompted himself to write a heartwarming, sophisticated letter to Amelia, confessing his undying love for her, which was filled with his emotions that he had kept inside the storage of his heart for eleven years. It felt like an eternity for the boy as he sat down and wrote pleasurable sonnets and the ilk. However, he did not send it; instead, he glared angrily at the unsent letter because sending it would be futile. If someone intercepted the letter, then it would have blown his cover. He glared angrily at the letter some more before finally allowing the letter to be gobbled up by the flames of the fireplace and returned to his bed, unaware that Kiku had sneaked into the bedroom through the wide window and fetched the burning letter. It wasn't Kiku's hobby to stalk vulnerable princesses, but if it was for the sake of Arthur, Kiku was willing to keep a watchful eye on the "princess".

-End of Flashback

What Alfred had forgotten was that in the letter he didn't make it anonymous; the letter contained enough proof to both arrest Alfred for treason and to renew hostilities between the Lapiz and Emerald Kingdom once again. Moreover, Alfred didn't have to peruse the contents of the letter to find much credibility since his own name was scrawled onto the parchment in capital letters-ALFRED. His stupidity of his mistake and its miserable outcome smack dabbed him in the face.

For what felt like a century, he lay motionlessly on the floor. Alfred then cleared his throat, rumbling in satisfaction by releasing his true mature, low voice.

"You're Kiku right? Look, I bet you hate every fiber of my body like every other bastard in this residence, but if you wish to report to Arthur right now about my identity… I won't stop you. Not like I can anyway since my hands are useless, but…"

Alfred paused, remembering the happy faces of Francis and Marie. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Would you -I mean… Can you not involve Marie or Francis in this? Can you just make up some story that I killed her or something and not cause chaos? I don't want them to suffer like I have been these past couple weeks."

His head dipped down, defeated and dejected.

Kiku was then hit with a memory of a young boy, dirty-faced and on the brim of tears.

"_Please, believe me. I-" the young boy hiccupped "d-did nothing wrong." _

Kiku then shook his head, in an attempt to throw the memory back into his head.

"Raise your head up." Alfred raised his head to Kiku's demand. "If you wish to rive, tell me your story, and don't even think about rying or conjuring up some kind of hogwash because I'm not going to buying it. This is your one ticket to my sealed rips."

Thus, Alfred began retelling his story starting from the moment he stepped foot into the palace of the Lapiz Kingdom. He explained the hardcore months of training his state of mind to match the high expectations of royalty, the thrill of entering the enemy's land, and of the loneliness manifested itself in his heart over the past couple of weeks. Kiku softened up to Alfred since he pitied the boy as one would pity an abandoned leaf on the river, flowing along wherever the river allows.

The memory that was once thrown away into the back of Kiku's head started to flood back.

-Flashback

Kiku was on the training grounds with his older half brother Yao.

"Okay little brother," said the enthusiastic high prince of the Jade Palace "are you ready, aru?"

A young Kiku of nine years nervously picked up a bamboo stick, which was used in substitute for real swords, being that the young prince was …well, a kid.

"Y-yes nii-san!"

"Okay, aru!"

The young high prince Yao, although a young man of fourteen, was very skilled as both a swordsman and combat fighter. He was actually planning to open his own martial arts school. His hair, which was at the time shoulder length, was pulled back in a low ponytail and flew rapidly in the air as he spun and kicked at his younger brother. Kiku, ready for the kick, pulled up his bamboo stick and blocked his older brother's powerful kick, but his brother was not yet about to give up; in fact, things were just starting.

Yao then dropped down and swerved his other leg in attempt to knock Kiku out of balance. Kiku jumped up high and then responded to Yao's kick by hammering down his bamboo stick. Yao jumped out of the way, though, and began to finally strike at Kiku with _his_ bamboo stick. They then began to clash at each other, trying to hit and strike wherever they saw an opening.

"You are getting better little brother." said Yao, smiling at his adorable little brother.

"Arigato." Kiku was running out of breath as his movements began to slow down.

Yao picked up on this quickly and used it to his advantage. "True, you are getting better. But..."

_There an opening! _

"You are not good enough to defeat me yet!" Yao then quickly struck Kiku's stomach and with enough force to make his little brother drop onto his knees and throw up.

"Aiya!"

Yao ran to his brother, hold him up. "I'm sorry brother, aru! I did not mean to use such force!" You could hear the sincerity of Yao's voice as he helped his little brother walk back to the Jade Palace.

"We go see doctor yes?"

"No I am fine. But perhaps that's enough training for today?"

"Okay, aru." Yao finished walking Kiku to the nearby bench. "I'll go get you some water, little brother."

They sat in comfortable silence as Yao waited for his younger brother to finish his cup of water. "Well, what else would like to do today, little brother?"

Their day was pretty much a free day, since their father was out on a war conference with his generals; they had only planned on training for the whole day until their nurse came to get them for dinner.

"Ling-ling, won't come to get us until it's time for dinner."

"Well…"Kiku paused for a while, twiddling his fingers around each other as he nervously worked up the courage to ask his big brother his pressing question. "I… would rike to go into the village, to see how the peasants rive."

His little half-brother's request had, for lack of a better word, shocked Yao. "A-ARU?"

His surprise yell got the attention of a few soldiers and guards who were also on the training grounds. Yao gave a toothy smile as he waved off the concern of the surrounding people. He turned back to his younger brother and asked in a low whisper, "Are you sure little brother?"

Kiku thought about it for a moment before confidently looking up to his older half-brother and gave a firm nod in affirmation. "Hai!"

Yao had a worried look on his face as he said "Okay little brother," he rubbed the top of Kiku's head "Only for you…Kiku."

Kiku then smiled brightly at his big brother, which caused Yao to laugh happily, thus melting away his worry.

They were dressed in peasant's cloths and not of the elegant silk robes of their royal heritage. Evidently, the day they spent in the local village just outside the Jade Palace was actually quite pleasant; they had bought a few sweets, watched a few acrobats perform downtown, saw a local bar fight between a Kung Fu and Jujitsu Master (the Jujitsu Master won) and ate some lunch at a nice little noodle shop.

"Aru, little brother, we should get going back."

Kiku knew he had already asked his big brother a big favor when he asked to sneak outside the Palace walls and spend the day in the village, and he didn't want to force or impose anything onto his dear older brother. "As you wish, nii-san."

As they walked back to the palace, they came upon a curious sight.

"No, it not yours. It's Mei's!"

"Oh, you want it?"

"Ha, ha! Try and get it Mei!"

"No fair, Kang and Wu's arms are bigger than Mei's!"

Apparently the scene which they had come upon was one in which two young boys had taken away the doll of a young girl.

"No stop! It's Mei's!"

The young girl ran at the boys franticly, trying to reclaim her beloved doll. However the two boy's arms and legs were a lot longer and faster than the young girl's.

"Na Na Na Na Na!" The boys were now ruthlessly teasing the girl. "You can't get it!"

Yao had seen enough.

"Hey! You!" he yelled. The boys stopped in the tracks; the little girl stopped crying. "Give the girl back her doll!"

"Yeah, right!" replied one of the boys. "Not in your life!"

"Get out of here, this does not concern you!" said the other.

Kiku was beginning to worry, he did not want to get involve and cause trouble. _This is getting too troublesome. Brother and I should go._

"Nii-san, come on…let's get out of here." Kiku pulled at his older brother's sleeve, trying to pull him away from the scene. "Nii-san, please." Kiku looked up at Yao, hoping that maybe if he gave him a cute puppy-eyed look, then he would walk away from the scene. Unfortunately, when young Kiku looked up at his brother, he saw on his face the most determined, pensive face he had ever seen; he clearly wanted to help, and he wasn't going to go away quickly.

"Nii-san?"

One of the boys began to laugh stupidly at the two brothers, while the other began to tease the little girl and she began to cry again.

"Whatcha gonna do about it then?" cackled the boys as they threw the doll back in forth, furthering the torture of the poor, little girl.

For the first time, the little girl looked up at Yao and pleaded.

"P-please…" she sobbed "Please help me."

That was all Yao needed. In a blink of an eye, Yao had punched both boys powerfully in the face and had broken the arm of one boy and dislocated the knee-cap of the other.

"Argh!"

"A-aa, ouch!"

The boys flopped to the ground, cradling their wounds tenderly; they had dropped the doll. Yao glared at the two whining boys before saying in the most hateful tone he could muster, "_Get. Out_."

The boys ran away in fear, not wanting to further anger the very dangerous boy.

"T-thank you…sir." said a quiet voice.

"No problem, aru."

Yao picked up the little girl's doll and handed it back to her. She smiled happily as she embraced it.

"Just be careful next ti-" but Yao was cut off as the little girl gave him a monstrous bear hug. "Thank you so much!"

After much thanking on the little girl's part, the little girl let go of Yao and cheerfully skipped along the pathway, disappearing into the streets.

"Whoa, I guess she really likes that doll, aru!" Yao laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"N-nii-san, why did you do that?" ask Kiku. He had seen his brother's fighting abilities and he knew that he was strong, but what he did not understand was why Yao would go out of his way to help another person. When living a sheltered life within the palace walls, one does not really witness much human kindness. Their father was a hard, cold man after all; Being that both of their mothers were dead, the two half brothers never knew a mother's love. Kiku had never seen another person help someone in need.

Yao, who was up until this point had his back against Kiku, turned at looked at his little half brother seriously into his eyes.

"Because, Kiku…" he paused, trying to find the right words "When one is of royal blood, it is then decreed by the Gods themselves, that they are to rule and protect their people. When one of our people is in trouble, it is our duty to help them. One sees too much harshness in this life, we human beings ought to be more kind to one another." He walked closer to Kiku, his eyes still fixed on his brother's.

"Father is too cruel, and it is because of that, that we are in chaos and in war. If he would have listened to the cries of his people, then perhaps we wouldn't be in this war... and perhaps," Yao looked down, eyes filled with sadness "our mothers would still be alive."

"N-nii-san…"

There was a heavy silence as the two boys looked away from each other and stared motionlessly at the cold stone floor. Yao was the first to break the silence, and with a hearty laugh, said, "But don't worry Kiku!"

He wrapped his little brother in his arms and gave him a noogie. "H-hey! Big brother! Not fair!"

Kiku explained in protest. Yao laughed again as he released his little brother from his embrace.

"All that I am saying, aru," said Yao as he playfully ruffled Kiku's hair "is that sometimes you gotta be a man, do the right thing!"

"I see…"

A few weeks after the two brothers had sneaked of to the village…

Kiku was in a tight spot, no doubt about that. He didn't like confrontation or having to make decisions, on the account that he doesn't like to offend anybody. His current situation was making him uneasy and he wished he didn't have to say anything.

"What did you say, you cur?"

"No, I-I swear…" _hiccup_ "It was not me!"

"Silence you infidel!"

_Slap._

"E-Enough!" yelled Kiku, throwing his hands to his ears in an attempt to muffle the loud voices. The quarrelling couple stopped.

"Now…please explain what has happened. Start from the beginning."

The verbal argument, which had quickly turned physical, encompassed an older man and a young boy, probably about the same age as Kiku's older half brother, Yao. Apparently what had happened was that the older man, who was one of the many chefs working at the palace, suspected the young boy of thievery.

"Po has stolen an extra ration from the kitchens!" exclaimed the older man.

"I swear your highness I did no such thing." said the young boy, who was named Po. "Chef Lee is mistaken."

"Then if it was not you, then why did I find you sleeping under a tree with a bundle full of half eaten pork buns?" retorted Lee, the chef. He pulled on Po's hair to emphasize his reasoning.

"Ouch! I-I told you, don't know!" said Po "When I woke up, the pork buns were already there. I didn't steal them I promise you!"

The argument began to escalate once again. Kiku did not know what to do. How could he tell which one was telling the truth? Perhaps the boy really did steal the pork buns and then fell asleep under a tree after eating them. Or maybe he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe the chief was mistaken. He looked at the scared, miserable, wet face of the young Po. His eyes didn't look guilty.

_I don't think he is lying._

"You insolent dog! But of course you are lying!"

"No, I am not!"

The loud voices where beginning to hurt his head, he closed his eyes and began to massage his temples. Kiku had to make a decision, even if it did make him uneasy.

_Oh my, what should I do?_

"…_be a man, do the right thing!"_

Kiku opened his eyes at the sudden realization as he remembered his brother's words of wisdom. He looked at the boy again, this time there was no hesitation.

"He is not insolent!" shouted the young prince.

"S-sire?" questioned the stunned Lee.

Kiku, with his eyes never leaving Po's, said, "I said he is not guilty. I believe him."

Po smiled warmly at Kiku, which made the boy uneasy. He looked away and turned his gaze to Lee.

"You must have been mistaken. Release him!"

The older man did as his prince requested.

"And do not ringer about this subject anymore," Kiku continued, "A new shipment of food is coming in today, so do not worry about not having enough food to feed everyone."

"Y-yes sir!" Chief Lee motioned to leave his prince's presence, but was stopped. "Oh, and one more thing. I do not want to see you tormenting this boy ever again…Is that clear?" His voice dropped a grade below.

The older man gave a shiver at his prince's last words. He might have been only nine years old, but he was capable of doing much harm, even to a grown man like Lee.

"Of course, your highness. Never again!" He then quickly moved away and disappeared from the scene.

Kiku let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

_I am glad that's over with._

"Thank you, your majesty!" exclaimed Po. "Even though I am merely a house servant, you treated me with such kindness that I can never hope to repay your generous act. And even though I am beneath you, you still helped me-perhaps even saved my life!" He fell on the ground and landed in a perfect bow, face down on the ground. "Thank you so much your highness!"

Needless to say, Kiku was flabbergasted. No one had ever done anything like that for him before. Never had anyone been eternally grateful to him. It had him feel…good, like he had done a good deed in the name of righteousness. He walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his head.

"No need to be so grateful." Then he began to playfully mess with Po's hair, just like how Yao played with his.

Kiku smiled as he said "I was just doing the right thing."

-End of Flashback

Kiku, for the second time that day, shook his head-trying to shake away those unwanted memories of his past. But it was no use. If there was anything that he had learned from his big brother, it was: "…be a man, do the right thing!"

Kiku sighed as he began to take in the story of this rather unusual man. For a man who was easily influenced by the raptures of the Emerald Kingdom, it didn't take long for him to be induced by the scintillating crossdresser's storytelling. Thankfully he knew the boundaries between exaggerations and the real material of the story, and he knew the boy didn't mean any harm because the innocuous Alfred was sparkling with joy as he spilled out all of his misgivings to a stranger who would not dare judge him. However, this is the time for Kiku to decide. Should he report everything to King Arthur, his best friend, or should he keep the secret?

"There will come soft rains."

Kiku eyed Alfred meticulously, perplexed by the random set of words.

"I had a dream… where this girl I liked back home recited that poem every day as homework for her school, and every day I would sit on the grassy fields to listen to that poem. I don't really understand it, even up to this day, but I remembered that she would always tell me that nature doesn't care about us humans. And I… can see that now. Matthew got sick… a-and hundreds and hundreds of people got killed in that stupid Twenty Years War… And now I'm stuck with the leftovers of that war, huddled up and reserved in fear in case someone finds out about my true identity. And-and…It's so… unfair..."

Alfred's knuckles turned white from gripping his torn nightgown in frustration, lost in explaining the insights of his dream, lost in the reminiscing of the old days. He knew it was sissy of him to whine, which deserves some good cheese, about his life when he's lucky enough to have three meals a day and a mattress to lay upon, but what does any of that matter when you are alone with no one to lean on? There is no pillar to support you; you have to crawl through the madness yourself, even if it means sweat and blood.

"I'm sick of it…"

Tears weren't at the brim of Alfred's eyes-his eyes were too dry to shed any sort of liquid though. He looks weary and a bit older, as if he was molting his skin but the skin still looks shabby and crusty.

"…"

The audible, lengthy silence was too weighty for Kiku's taste, despite all the comments people have said about he being the quietest person in the entire kingdom. Alfred was done with his story; there was nothing else to say. Kiku slowly let go of his arms and got off of his body. However, Alfred didn't move or talk; he just laid there for a while. Eventually the resigned Alfred rose up and smiled and extended one hand towards Kiku, letting him to decide his fate freely.

"I… I won't tell." Kiku whispered.

"Huh?"

Kiku quickly jumped back and headed for the door. "I promise to not tell, Alfred."

Before Kiku could abscond away into the darkness, Alfred embraced the slender man while wearing his ridiculously shredded nightgown and nuzzled his head into his chest. In a way, it was a comfortable picture in a third person point of view, and as one yaoi fangirl might have expected, Kiku's cheeks flushed pink at the sudden contact.

"W-wha- I don't understand!" He pushed the goofy boy away from his waist and reprimanded him like how a mother would to her son, saying that hugging boys out of nowhere was improper.

"Gee, I'm sorry Kiku. I'm just happy. I'm so sorry you're claustrophobic."

Alfred twiddled with his thumbs while looking down.

Kiku sighed. "I'm not claustrophobic. As long as you now know being this intimate is forbidden and just wrong and creepy, I shall fare you goodbye." One more step for Kiku, and he can finally escape…but then-

"Alfred."

"Yeah, Kiku?" Alfred expectantly waited for Kiku to disappear into the shadows, but was surprised to see the black-haired man still there.

"Your real voice sounds nicer than that chalkboard screeching you do everyday."

Exchanging smiles, Kiku's silhouette screened away to the rooftops to do his daily spying.

_Knock. Knock._

"Princess Marie! Is everything all right over there? I heard some voices behind the door."

Alfred stumbled to his dresser, tearing his ripped dress into the waste basket and chose the first article of clothing before proceeding towards the doorknob, letting Roderich in to see the disheveled princess on the ground… until he tripped on his way. Roderich was given the front seat to see Alfred's failure to open a door.

"Princess! This is no time to be lollygagging! We have exactly two weeks to rehearse the dance steps. Oh how my head aches reviewing the dance steps."

Roderich brushed his hair back in pent up vexation.

"And I also have to teach you our Emerald Traditional Waltz dance by the end of our lessons!"

_There are different types of waltzes?_

Roderich fumed over the thousands of movements Marie had to learn over the short period of time as he tried to retract the steps from his mind. He inwardly cursed the king for choosing the date of the ball at such an inopportune time. He couldn't just simply rush through the whole dance process, which he believes was fully intentional on Arthur's part. Because of Arthur's hasty decision to pick such a close date for the ball, he would now have to force himself to teach the dances at a brisk pace. Roderich had the right mind to pull out his long strand of hair.

"How am I going to finish teaching you?"

This is the only moment he can hate Arthur.

"Why not drink coffee and wing it?" replied Alfred.

Whatever Alfred said, it had certainly caught the attention of the now extremely frustrated instructor. The aristocrat came forth and looked up at the princess's eyes,due to the variation of height, and was most definitely interested with this new thing called _coffee_.

"Coffee? What is that?"

Alfred gaped at the man, thinking that Roderich must have lived a defunct lifestyle if he never met the magical power of caffeine. However, Alfred will quickly rectify that problem.

"Hold on a sec."

He dropped down to the ground and patted the floor underneath his mattress and pulled out the Starbucks can in a triumphant pose.

"Huzzah! I have found it!"

"What is that?" inquired Roderich.

"You'll see."

For what seem like an hour for Roderich, one of the maids that Alfred had beckoned finally brought forth a mysterious contraption and commanded her to plug the cord to one of the outlets and began brewing the coffee. Roderich sniffed the aromatic smell inundating the entire room, placated by its metallic, bitter smell invading his nostrils, which flared at the inviting fragrance.

"That… smells alluring."

"Trust me. You'll get addicted after your first sip. This is like tea, but WAY better. We can stay up all night if we want to. Too bad 'Lisa' couldn't bring me some Red Bull though...or maybe a few Monsters…"

All it took was one sip of the dark liquid for the austere man to have an energy boost, where he then suddenly had the upright motivation to teach. It was a beautiful inception to Roderich's addiction to coffee, unfortunately.

For the remaining couple of weeks, Roderich harshly whipped Alfred into shape, introducing him to be the dancing princess he was never meant to be. At the same time, a gust of change took over the season as the rain of the palace disappeared temporarily, and the sun donated its shine onto the golden walls of the castle.

Two weeks, depending how productive you are can either be quick or steady, but to Alfred, time whisked away too quickly. Those two weeks would be known as the most infamous days of his princess career where if one maid innocently asks the princess how was her day, Alfred will turn pale and scurry away to raise his legs to a ballet position in order to not forget the form he would later on undertake.

* * *

><p>Six hours before the actual ball begins, Antonio and Lovino stared dumbfounded at the red, sticky princess; stained with blotches of reddish juices- most of which was on her sleek hair. Her beautiful dress had unmistakable dark blemishes all over it. It was completely ruined.<p>

"What the hell happened to you?" they exclaimed in unison.

Alfred sheepishly scratched his splotchy skin, indicating that he desperately requires immediate bathing, and responded in an abashed voice, "Well, you see… I wanted to volunteer at the orphanage at the village… buuuuut I wasn't welcomed… Then the locals pelted me with tomatoes…Tino tried to shield me as best as he could as we returned… And tada?"

He smiled, which did not help to his account.

"Those fucking pea brain assholes-! " Antonio muffled Lovino's potty mouth with his hand, smiling his charming, sexy smile to Alfred and shooed him away from the angry, hot-headed man crying out and flinging his arms in exasperation, gesticulating the tumultuous amount of hateful feelings he was currently experiencing.

"Damn them. Damn them all! All that hard work we put into that dress…Gone!"

Lovino was obviously upset as he approached the dirtied dress with a sorrowful gaze. Antonio spent the whole night designing the dress, stenciling the outlines and dotting the patterns, but those damn fools didn't take that to consideration, did they? Lovino flushed with explosive outrage, his pulse quickening rapidly at the damages the villagers and Arthur had caused to his swelling pride. Like a drama queen, he stormed out of the room vociferously, causing a loud, emotional scene, but soon returned like the royal dog he is because he's going to prove to those prissy rich people what a true, beautiful dress is...not only that, it's for sure gonna knock that no-good Arthur's socks off.

"Let's show those bastards what these hands are made out of." huffed Lovino as he cracked his fingers.

Fist pumping in the air and one whoop whoop from the tanned man, the two dress designers improvised and decorated the original dress that was meant for Alfred even more.

**A/N :**

**J: **

**First off…Whoa that took me way longer than anticipated! SO SORRY YOU GUYS! DDDX**

**Secondly, I would like to thank "T" for all her support and joy she gives me. I love you girl! 8)**

**And finally, "thank you" to all of you readers and reviewers out there! You guys fill my life with happiness! XDDD**


	7. One Step Forward, Two Steps Backwards

**A/N:**

**J:**

**Here you are my pretties! I hope you enjoyed it! XD**

**By the way, here are some behind the scenes stuff/stuff that you may see when you are reading this new chappie:**

**Conversation /w Francis and Arthur on the balcony:**

"**Bonjour roi!" = "Hello King!"**

"**Comment allez-vous?" = "How are you?"**

"**Vous regardez plus laid que jamais!" ****= "You look uglier than ever!"**

**If you want to see Alfred's dress, then PM "T" and she'll tell me to send you the pic.**

**Arthur's maids (Jacqueline, Christina, Sakura and Alice) are Fem!France, Fem!Spain, Fem!Japan and Fem!England, and in that order too.**

**Song Alfred sings in rain: So Sad by Anna Blue**

**Conversation with Ivan and Alfred in the Garden:**

"**Добрый вечер!" = "Good Evening!"**

"**Не беспокойтесь об этом****." = "Do not worry about it."**

"…**моя прелесть****?" = "…my pretty?"**

**Conversation with Ivan and Arthur in the Garden:**

"**Перейти сосать мешок Дикс****" = "Go suck a bag of dicks" ((For those of you who understand this reference…YOU ROCK! XDDD ))**

**I sincerely apologize if any of these translations are not completely or at all used correctly. I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE! DDD"X**

**But anywho, hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned kiddies! ;)**

**T: Dang "J". Long author's notes. O.o Well, I apologize for translation. I'm especially strict on that, but she wanted it, and we were too tired to edit this to ask our awesome bilingual friends. One more thing, this wasn't a lightning update, but the Asian girl did not lie to you, did she? *smirk**

**We would like to thank futurepsychoperson, xXYoraXx, Kira, FallingStar17, Angel the Neko, Japanese Sinister, and anon for reviewing. And thank you, readers, for taking the time to read this. **

One Step Forward, Two Steps Backwards

**Arthur's POV**

Ballroom dancing, in my opinion, is the most sensible form of art in the history of mankind. The swift movement of the arms, the graceful arch of the back, the curving of the legs- all of them captivates me. However, a king cannot spoil himself to these luxuries, but since the court has been nagging me nonstop about hosting a ball, I reluctantly invited some nobles from overseas such as the Jade Palace's court and the leader of the Ruby Federation. Technically, I'm internally bouncing with ecstatic fervor because I would be killing two birds with one stone: I would discuss with Emperor Yao about the Kaoru incident and I would be dancing the night away in a drunken stupor. Honestly, nothing could be better! It may even seem hilarious to Ludwig and Kiku once they see their king acting human and jumping on his heels with eagerness all because of one, single ball.

Now, I know that might sound a little bit off to you…but you really have no I idea what it's like running a country. Dear God, the pressures, demands and stress that this jobs brings would not make anyone envious, I assure you. Mind you that when one is a king, he has no leisure time scheduled for himself, with the optional exception of tea time and highly stimulating nightly activities. This kingly business is typically a lifetime job, and subsequently, one that you cannot retire until death.

Unfortunately, due to old-fashioned tradition and proper etiquette, I, the king, am required to dance with the princess- my "beloved" wife- for the king and his wife are always the opening dance. Even though I have yet to experience a dance with Marie, I can already predict that she will absolutely step on my toes with each sidestep I take, as if it's on purpose. Not to mention that our body proportions are a nuisance when the matter comes to dipping. Blast Francis's genes for making her a tad bit taller. However, this unspoken rule of the opening dance isn't mandatory. In my opinion, since I haven't seen it published in some kind of book of etiquette, I can abandon the girl to stand firmly to the ground and leave her by herself, standing there like the prim and proper princess Elizabeta wanted.

Though I must admit, Marie is a headstrong girl who would never lower her head to the levels of a sycophant. I suppose that is one good quality of hers. She deserves an appraisal for that every now and then, I guess. Whenever I would check on her to see how her dance practices were going, I would catch both her and Roderich gulping down a cup of some type of drug called…oh, dear what was that blasted liquid called?

Was it c-coffee? Yes, that's right, coffee! Anywho, she would gulp down a monstrous cup, or rather bowl, of the vile substance along with Roderich, and they would practice her footwork in the grand music room, restlessly inching closer to their main goal. I blame Lisa for giving my wife that deadly addiction. After all, she did bring that can last time she visited.

When the day of the ball finally arrived, I heard a blast of trumpets bleating vociferously outside the castle walls, where an irate Ludwig was trying as best as he could to counteract against the hurried relentlessness of a particular diabolical, bearded fool and his entourage. Poor Ludwig. His sworn enemy and brother is here, and there is a high percentage that he will receive some form of harassment. No doubt her insufferable, egotistic brother, in other words, a certain Lapiz King was lurking about my castle, hoping to steal a glimpse of his dear sister, I bet. I've been trying as best I could to avoid the annoying man, but it was only a matter of time before he would come crawling over to greet me, as was customary of two rulers.

I turned around from the merrymaking of the slowing forming crowd in the ballroom and walked towards the balcony. I stared outside of the window, focusing onto the horizon where there was a faint line. You know, that one spot where the sun and the ground comes into contact and makes the sun drop into the perpetual darkness, only to be replaced by thousands of shimmering stars into the sky.

Speaking of glimmering lights, the chandeliers that Elizabeta had integrated earlier this week was now effusively sparkling dots of light all over the dance floor, resembling the sparkling stars outside the new darkened sky.

I opened the door and stepped outside. As I leaned against the console bracket of the balcony, I began to count the passing seconds before I would be forced to encounter the frog.

_One…two…three_

The doors that open to the balcony busted open as the sly Frenchman announced his unwanted presence. "Bonjour roi (hello king)!" I didn't even bother to turn around and face him.

_Oh dear, that didn't last very long now, did it?_

"Comment allez-vous (How are you)?"

His voice sounds irritably cheerful, which only furthers my irritation. He walked closer, and I could see the skip in his stride where I could practically see that ridiculous smile on his face.

_Oh goody…here comes the frog breathing down my neck._

He wrapped am arm around my shoulder as he said, "Vous regardez plus laid que jamais (You look uglier than ever)!"

When an animal is speaking to you, you either threaten it or smack the daylights out of it. Good thing that I'm in a jolly good mood today… not.

"Speak to me in that generic language again and I will ship you back to where you came from. I'll file some type of restraining order if you don't speak practical English." I threatened sinisterly.

Francis seized his heart, contorting his face into one of hurt, speaking in a girly but mocking tone, "But Arthur!"

He turned his head in a dramatic fashion. His hair flipped, which slapped me in the face, though I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not.

"Oh how that hurts me so! How did my sister NOT commit suicide after living with a brute like you?"

"Get off of me, frog," I said uncaringly. Honestly why is he this… annoying. "I have no intention of tolerating your vile presence tonight."

"Oh, why are you so mean to me Arthur!" he whines. But his arm is still around my shoulder.

"If you don't let go of me now, then I assure you that I will take great pleasure in dislocating your wrist."

Francis pouted his lips, but the poutiness quickly went away as it was replaced by a devilish smile and he slowly inched closer to my ear.

_W-what the devil is h-!_

"Or maybe the reason for your foul mood is because the guy who was fucking you last night still has his dick up your ass."

This is where I shall insert a middle finger, meaning that I flipped off Francis.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR BEARD!" I shouted, pushing him as hard as I could for him to get away from me.

That disgusting bastard!

I hurriedly stormed out of there and walked straight into the middle of the dance floor where Roderich is positioned at the piano with an orchestra to accompany him. Apparently they're playing classical music to entertain the guests. Although Roderich seems completely infatuated with the music, his accompaniments seem drowsy. I guess they don't like this classical stuff. I laughed to myself. As tradition, no one is allowed to dance at a ball until the King and Queen (or princess) dances the first dance.

I mean, really, why do they always make such a big fuss about it? It's just one dance.

The dance really isn't that important to me; it really doesn't matter who is doing the opening dance. At this point, I rather just go upstairs with a maid and have my fun with her instead of having to tolerate all of these…these…foreigners!

Having a friend here would be nice. Speaking of which, where is Kiku? Oh, that's right, he can't be here. His dear big brother Yao Wang is present. If he ever where to discover that Kiku was actually secretly here hiding in the Emerald Castle…

Gah! I shook my head, casting away those potentially harmful thoughts. The idea of entering another war is something that I rather not think about. Besides, I'm sure Kiku's holding up on his own and is keeping calm. He is a professional after all.

Needing a quick distraction, I begin to walk around the ball room, observing the happy faces of the slowly forming crowds of strangers. Groups of people gathered to create a social ring of conversation between both friends and acquaintances, which is the typical norm of a ball. However despite being surrounded by so many people, I feel alone and unhappy.

Darn foreigners…there's too many of them!

The whole thing seems very dull and unentertaining. Or at least that was the case until I saw Francis's assistant, Lisa, strutted in a plaid suit, kissing the hands of women and twirling them around the dance floor, apparent in not reading the atmosphere or that unwritten rule of no dancing. She is more of a gentleman than what her brother will ever be. Later that night, Francis would tell me that her atrocious, unfeminine behavior was the effect of drinking his wine beforehand.

Time passes and more people are gathering; too much in fact. I've got to get out of here.

My eyes exhumed past the heads of many unimportant officials and nobles and whatnot, until they halted at the gorgeous display of black satin and white ruffles- a wonderful procession of feminine beauty. My four favorite girls: Jacqueline, Sakura, Christina, and Alice.

Even though I am acquainted with them during the night, they are still maids, so I averted my eyes away from their slim, elegant bodies, which were draped with the customary black dress and white apron uniform that each maid is required to wear in the premises. They are of a lower class and are at the bottom of the food chain, so I can't let anyone see me interacting with them. That is out of the norm. Though I say, let's give these women a night they shan't forget. Tonight, I'll treat them to a night of glamour. They could think of it as a thank you for their "hard work" in trying to keep me happy. Besides, it's rather sad that they have to work to death for a wage unlike the other nobles like Elizabeta and Feliciano.

I locked my eyes to Elizabeta's and then glanced at the girls, and at once she understood. I gave a wink, and with a snap of my fingers, the girls were gathered like how a farmer in the countryside would round up his horses, and were therefore kidnapped by the clutches of my governess. No doubt Elizabeta will dress them nicely; she does have great taste in fashion after all. Jacqueline would look nice in something purple, Sakura is pretty in pink, Christina would look sexy in scarlet and Alice always looks good in blue. I think happily to myself as I try to imagine how beautiful the girls will look. At least I know for a fact that they will keep me good company. As the girls disappear and fade into the background, covered and shrouded by the ongoing impediment of people, Roderich switches his music to something more modern, something catchier than his personal repertoire.

_Click!_

All of a sudden the lights and the chandeliers dimmed, as if by magic, and a spotlight emerges from the night. Where the blazes did that come from?

"May I present…Marie Everdeen Bonnefoy, Princess of Lapiz Kingdom and Queen of Emerald Kingdom!"

Marie steps out into the ball room and all eyes are on her. There is a dead silence, to the point that I could hear the faint sound of a pin dropping, as Marie stands there like a fool, blushing and nervously fidgeting with her hands. But despite standing there like a total buffoon, I must admit she does look rather nice…considering that she's a figureless female.

"Well don't just stand there!" blurted an annoyed Lovino, who was pushing the tense Marie.

Who I believe is one of Marie's personal designers-Antonio I think is what the other darker one is called- rooted the girl to go on as the angrier one demanded, "Get out there and show off my beautiful master piece!"

They both smiled happily as they playfully shoved Marie further into the ballroom. Her dress really is nice looking.

The dress has a sweetheart cut that is stretched across her shoulders in a ribbon of lace and satin, exposing Marie's slender, but slightly muscled shoulders. The sleeves of the dress hang beautifully on her arms in a big poof of satin covered with a layer of lace, but in way that doesn't make it look over the top. The middle of her chest is decorated with a nice bow that is tied to perfection. The dress has a corset with sharp angles and specific metal wiring that strive to complement her small-practically uncurvy-hips; it hugs her body nicely though, despite having no figure at all. The bottom of the dress has a classical cut that falls gracefully onto the ground. Her hair was done up too. Her bangs are parted and are loose and curly as they fall down nicely the length of her face. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a messy, yet a still very beautiful bun that was decorated with clear jewels. Taken as a whole-although I hate to admit it- she looks very beautiful. How on I managed to critique on her looks, I may never know.

It wasn't until I heard a whiny, "Hey, Lovi~! I helped make it too~!", that I came back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you bastard!"

"So cold Lovi..."

"Don't call me that!"

I ignore the bickering of the quarrelsome couple. People who are in relationships really do have troublesome times, and to be honest, it's really annoying. But at least the little fight breaks up the silence in the room, and the party continues.

"Well, aren't you going to say 'hi' to her?" asks a voice from behind me. "After all, it is good manners to greet new arrivals- especially when she's your wife."

It's Roderich.

"…Do I have to?" I ask pathetically.

Maybe if I sound pitiful, then he won't make me. He gives me a stern look as he raises one eyebrow. I know that look. Sigh. Oh dear, here I go again.

"Greetings, Princess."

"Hello King Arthur."

She seems nervous and has a tint of pink on her cheeks; she must be still feeling a bit uncomfortable. I pretend I don't notice.

"How are you?"

"Good."

This is perfect, short talk with a hint of formality. This conversation will be over quickly then.

"Your dress is nice."

"Thank you. Lovino and Antonio made it for me."

"Oh, that's lovely. Pass it along that I find their craftsmanship to be top rate."

"I will. Thank you."

There's an awkward silence between us, as the people around us continue to chat cheerfully and loudly.

"S-say, Arth-"

Oh, no! Please don't ask _that_ question.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then? Jolly good. So long then!"

I rush out of there faster than you can say fish and chips and make my way to the bar. I knew what she was going to ask about-the first dance. As our custom, the first dance of the night is suppose to be between the King and Queen, but I rather not think about that now. I need a drink first.

"Hello, Arthur." says a sweet voice. I immediately know who it is.

"Hello Jacqueline."

"You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Worse actually…"

Jacqueline turns in the direction of Marie and glares at her. "Oh, I see. The princess of Lapiz…Marie."

"It's just that stupid tradition about the first dance! I don't want to go threw with it, I tell you! Blast it all to bloody hell!" I ordered a shot and quickly gulp it down. It's rum…good.

"No need to get so angry about it Arthur." says Jacqueline as she gently rubs my shoulder, trying to comfort me. Well…at least one person understands what I have to go through.

"Listen, she's coming this way right now-"

"Oh, great! Jus-"

"Will you be quite for a second and listen to me!" she yells at me.

On a normal basis, I would have never allowed anyone to speak to me in that tone, but being that I was feeling pretty desperate and that it was Jacqueline who was talking…well, I made an exception.

I order another shot and take a sip. "Go on, I'm listening."

"How about…" she pauses and plays with her hair, twirling it between her thumb and forefinger. "… I make things interesting?"

She then smiles devilishly. Oh, no…I know that smile. What was she planning on doing?

"Jacqueline…what are you going to do?" I ask nervously.

This woman isn't going to murder Marie is she? I know she's the jealous type, but I would have never thought that she would take things _that_ far. She giggles and runs her hand threw my hair seductively.

"Don't worry. I'll play nice." She then turns away and begins to walk in order to meet Marie half way, picking up a glass of wine from a server as she passes him by.

They stop and face each other. I can't really get a good view from my angle, because of the people walking around. But I do get to finally get a look at the girls before the unimaginable happens.

She tipped her cup of wine, and it splashes all over the chest area of Marie's gown and where, very quickly, drops trickled downward and spread out across the front of the dress, staining the fashionable masterpiece.

"Oh, pardonnez-moi princess" said Jacqueline, as she dramatically cupped her heart. She might have appeared to be sincere on first glance, but if you watched closely, you could tell she was clearly being sarcastic. "I…I didn't see you there," she giggled that last bit before falling into a fit of full-blown laughter.

What was once seen as a beautiful ensemble of satin and lace to the bystanders, quickly disappeared from their eyes, and before I knew it, the purple stain of wine had completely stigmatized Marie. Everyone, mostly people from my court I'm afraid, pointed and chortled their heads off-laughing, jeering at the victimized princess. The only people who were not laughing among the crowd were Francis, Lisa, and Roderich. I would have expected Lovino and Antonio rushing over to the princess's aide, but they had apparently dispersed beforehand, probably having some kiss and make-up time no doubt. Marie's cerulean eyes turned glassy and her expression was in dismay as she turned her head around, seeking for the proven message of comfort from an ally.

_Please, somebody. Anybody. Anyone at all? _

She only found harsh disappointment; however, after examining the crude responses of the laughing crowd. She gave up and sadly walked to the exit, downstairs out towards were the entrance to the garden was.

I was never really fond of the girl, but no one could ever deny that she was most certainly upset. Who wouldn't? If anybody would have done that to me, then it would have been all "off with their head", as the saying goes. But I couldn't concern myself with her feelings right now, not with the increasing amount of people who were increasing the sociality of the atmosphere with their outlandish drinks and merry-making.

Why does there always have to be so many people at things like this? This would be much more pleasant with just a few people, rather than having every court member and their second cousin from all four kingdoms gathering in single, enclosed ballroom. Remind whose splendid idea was this? Oh right, me. Curses! I really do hate these things. I wish I could just get away and go upstairs with the girls and get a good fuck on. But nooooo!

The world: Oh, King Arthur, I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid that you are going to have to endure these ridiculous foreigners and their madness for an entire fortnight. Well, good luck ol' chap-get out of here and have some fun!

Me: Bitch, please!

I laugh at the absurdity of the world and its ludicrous notion of having me standing in the same space as these barbarians. This whole thing would have been a lot more pleasant if there weren't so many people. If it there were just a few people, instead of such a large gathering, then I would able to actually enjoy myself. No one likes having to stand in a room full of watchful eyes. It's maddening! Rubbish, don't they understand that I find all of these foreigners completely irksome?

I need some air.

I begin to move away from the laughing, happy crowds and make my way to the staircase that led to a small garden outside. But my journey is soon cut off by a slender arm as it pulls me back into tight embrace.

"Oh wasn't that just simply hilarious, darling?" It's Jacqueline. She's must be talking about Marie.

"You know, you didn't have to go that far…"

"Are you joking?" she spun me around and forced me to look into her bright purple eyes "You should know better than I, Arthur, that the people of Lapiz cannot be trusted…She got what she deserved!" She pulled me into another embrace "Silly little Lapiz princess!"

If this conversation had taken place in a different time and place, then I would have probably agreed with Jacqueline. But my desperate effort to get out of this busy, loud and overcrowded ballroom outweighed my heartlessness toward the princess.

Not to mention, the hurt in Marie's eyes were enough to cause anyone-myself included- to feel sympathy for the poor girl. Well, maybe it's just me. After all, the room did explode with mirth. I shook my head as I tried to forget her saddening eyes.

"A-ah, right! I suppose…" I pull away as the image of Marie's eyes came back, and now I feel almost desperate to go and find her. How badly she must be hurting my now. Wait, what am I thinking? Push out those thoughts, Arthur, just push them out…

"S-say, there's something I forgot in my room!" I lie lamely.

What? I had to say something to get away from Jacqueline's clutches.

"Oh-hon-hon, Arthur you naughty boy!" she releases me from her embrace as she giggles. "Want me to come with you, darling?" She smiles seductively as she traces my lower lip.

No woman, that's not what I meant! Not now! God, this migraine I'm having is killing me.

"N-no, that's kind of you…but no." This is my cue to leave before this horny lady gets any more kinky ideas. "Umm, I'll be back later. So I guess I'll you around then, yeah? Alrighty then, bye!"

Bollocks, that was close. Honestly, how can I deal with all these girls throwing themselves at my feet? I guess I really am just too handsome for my own good. But I'm finally outside, which is a great relief. I breathe in the cold, fresh air as I look up, staring at the bright, shining moon.

_Ruffle. Scuffle. Plop. _

W-what was that?

I scan the garden and see Marie. D-did s-she just take off her gown? Why did she do that?

_Rip. Rip. Rip. Slash._

What the bloody hell is that girl doing? I decide to investigate.

I take cover inside a few bushes a few feet away from where Marie is standing, and the whole scene becomes clear. It appears as though she's shredding the bottom layer of her dress in a mad fury, stomping the fabric, puncturing dotted holes in them. Using some of the leftover fabric, she attempts to soak up some of the wine on her neck, smearing it away gingerly and patted her bodice and throws the damp cloth down, littering the dewy grass with the purplish embarrassment. Befittingly, a few clouds overcastted the sky but left the moon untouched. She stops and stares at it sorrowfully. A light shower begins to fall, and it gradually wets the princess's entire body as she stands there, hypnotized by the silver moonlight. She suddenly began swaying, back and forth, back and forth. I stared at her in complete awe. Needless to say, I was mesmerized by her steps. She hummed a sad tune, which eventually manifested itself into melancholic rhythm of verses.

"_Who will care if I'm not here?  
>If suddenly I disappeared?<br>No one's gonna notice it at all"_

She twirled around, prancing around under the cloudy moonlit sky, dancing individually for no audience, not even to me. Her voice wasn't the squeaky, annoying one I usually hear, so I tricked myself into believing she had a hidden microphone attached to a radio somewhere, but no, this was her actual voice, a soft murmur of sounds belonging to a tenor.

"_My face against the window pane  
>A tear for every drop of rain"<em>

_Step. Step. Side-step. Twirl. Step. Step. Jump. Step. Step. Twirl. Step. Starting Position. Bend. Spin and pirouette._

She continued this series of free dancing, most of which she must have learnt from Roderich after speculating the familiarity of movements. She finished her dance, bowing down to the moon.

It was truly a very beautiful dance that deserved praise, but I wasn't quite ready to present myself. It was then that I heard an unexpected clapping sound resonating itself within the garden.

Both Marie and I swished our heads toward the prodigious spectator while he continued to applaud monotonously. His gloves that was slapping each time made the sound more provocative than approving, but I may be bias for the man who was clapping was none other than Ivan Braginski himself, the leader (but really dictator) of the Ruby Federation.

"Добрый вечер (Good evening)!" he said excitedly.

I couldn't blame the skeptical look in Marie's eyes; I don't like Ivan either.

…Oh, goody, we've finally found some common ground.

Marie questioned fiercely, "Who are you?"

The princess was in a squalid appearance to the point where my dear mother-god bless her soul- would faint at the "nakedness" that my wife was currently displaying to Ivan. Being that she was in her corset with her long dress underwear below. Not to mention, that one could easily see that she wasn't wearing any stockings. (How vulgar!) All of which one could see due to the fact that she was wearing mostly white and…well, was currently soaking wet. Things become very see-through when you're wet and wearing white. Thank goodness that at least the material of the long dress underwear was thick, so no one could distinctly see her more…private areas. That would have just been completely awkward!

"Your dancing was beautiful."

"Who are you?" repeated Marie with a more hostile tone.

"Don't be afraid. I promise I won't harm you." Ivan smiled some more.

"You still haven't answered my question." retorted Marie, still undecided as to whether or not she should trust this very tall, large and intimidating strong, young man in front of her.

"Ha ha, what a feisty one you are!" Ivan said with a smile- it was one of _those_ smiles. Very creepy bloke, he is. "I am Ivan Braginski, ruler of the Ruby Federation." He gave a low bow.

Going for the innocent look, are you now Ivan? Don't fall for it princess!

N-not that I'm caring or whatever you foolish girls think about.

"Hello Sir Braginski," Marie returned the bow. "Please forgive me for my words earlier. I must have sounded so cold and hostile. Please believe me when I say that that was not my intention."

Confound it all, why did you have to on and introduce yourself like that? And not only that, but sound nice about it too!

"Не беспокойтесь об этом (Do not worry about it)."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Do not worry about it. I have been told worst things and have been talked to in a much harsher manner. No need to worry yourself, really-it's nothing."

Marie and Ivan began to talk a little more. Just what the hell is Ivan trying to pull by talking to Marie? Does he want information about me…or perhaps about our military? Maybe he wants to hurt Marie?

I turn my head away, quietly laugh to myself. Ha ha, why are you getting all riled up Arthur old boy? It's just some small talk, you know, nothing serious like how to kill Arthur in his sleep or how to drug him when he's not looking kind of stuff. So technically it was a pretty harmless conversation between a half naked married woman and a somewhat attractive tall madman from another country who could very well cause her great harm and distress…but hey, no one really thinks about these things, so this whole situation it just perfectly harmless, isn't it? Yeah, that's right…no need to worry yourself Arthur! I'm not a worrywart.

"You know, you are too pretty to be standing here alone by yourself. Would you like to dance with me, princess?"

What did that idiot just say? I turn back to see if what I just heard is true. Sure enough, Ivan was offering his hand to Marie, politely asking her to dance with him. W-wait a second! How did that creepy bastard get so close to Marie? He's practically riding up on her! Quick run away Marie, run away before he rapes you on the lawn!

She shakes her head and rejects his offer.

In his husky voice, he inquired, "And why is that, моя прелесть (my pretty)?"

"I cannot dance with anyone unless it's with King Arthur."

When she mentioned my name, my shallow breath ceased as my ears strain themselves in the direction of this ridiculous conversation, straining to listen to these hushed words.

"Ahh, you mean that stupid tradition?"

Ivan's impish smile irks me to no bounds; I mean this guy is a total creeper! If my senses are tingling, then I would say that Ivan would, without hesitation, gobble up anyone in his path if it was in the name of his glory. But oh no, my wife is an oblivious one, exchanging words with someone who could very possibly nuke her. Just get the hell out of there you bloody fool!

But instead, she has a genuine smile on her immaculate face, laughing at the demonic man.

"I'll agree; it is a stupid tradition. Besides, I'm already breaking their tradition by just standing out here in the rain instead of staying inside where King Arthur is."

"Nah…It's just a slight shower." Ivan looked up at the sky and cupped his hand, allowing the droplets to gather in a small pool in the palm of his hand.

Marie chuckled. "Even so, I will continue to wait."

Ivan raised his eyebrows.

"And wait for your husband who is dancing with those "Cinderellas" back there? If you want, I can steal you away and set you free."

I expected her to cling to Ivan's chest like those chick flicks- not that I watch them of course- and lustfully sigh, "Oh take me away from this dreadful trash heap!", but she ignored the belligerent man. She picked up her mangled dress and headed back to the entrance, ending their conversation.

"Thank you for the offer, sir, but it's not funny to joke about that. One has to honor their promises, even if it means that you will have to undergo hardship for a little while."

Promises? What promise is she talking about?

"It was nice talking with you though, Ivan. Maybe if I do get a chance to dance tonight, then I will definitely dance with you. Besides, I bet you need someone to talk to in a place like this."

She was about to walk back inside again when she stopped and turned back to Ivan.

"Oh, and Ivan?"

"Da?"

"You should turn the aggressive demeanor down a notch. Nobody's going to think you're friendly if you look like Francis with his rape face on."

Good one Marie. Wait, why am I thinking to myself?

Then she gave a playful wink and _skipped_ back inside the castle, completely soaked from head to toe, carrying a tattered dress stained with purplish blotches of wine. However, despite being outside and in the middle of a rain shower, I could still very distinctly hear an angry, accented voice yelling, "OH FUCK IT ALL! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

I could then see a very enraged looking Lovino, who was quickly followed by Antonio, staring angrily at Marie. Marie then said something, but I couldn't hear since she was too far way, but I did see her scratch the back of her head, laughing.

This caused Lovino to snap. "MAAAAARIIIIIE! YOU ARE SOOOOOO FUCKING DEAD! COME BACK HERE YOU DIPSHIT!"

And so, Marie began to run for her life as a certain ferocious man chased her, cursing her for all that she was worth. Luckily Antonio was there to slow down the enraged Lovino. He laughed sheepishly and smiled as he said something, but once again I couldn't hear what it was. However, this didn't help calm the blood-thirsty Lovino one bit.

"NO-STOP-LET GO OF ME YOU TOMATO-EATING BASTARD! LET ME AT 'EM! LET ME AT 'EM!"

"Ay, dios!"

What happened after that I do not know for Ivan stepped closer to the bush that I was ensconced in. He lowered his head right where his enormous nose reached the tip of the green, waxy leaves, and whispered, "Hello King Arthur. Nice night isn't it?"

I stumbled back to the grasses.

"Damn you," I said in a surprised trance, "how did you know I was there?"

"Are you kidding? You breathe like a dog."

"Piss off!"

"Your wife is exactly like the rumors said. A queer specimen indeed. Can I have her?" his eyes glinting at night.

What? Here is Ivan, euphorically smiling down at me, infatuated with my wife and asking for my permission to have her like it's an ordinary question to ask. What do I answer?

"Of course not! Why would I dispose my wife to a dodgy man like you?"

Ivan glowered at me now, his eyes narrowing as a result to my response, but unlike Francis and Yao, I won't back down cringing under his scrutiny. If I could, I would have spat in his face. But no one wants to die young.

"Перейти сосать мешок Дикс (Go suck a bag of dicks)."

Well, despite our "relations" to the Ruby Federation, I can never seem to get along with this man.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you, too."

Silence. Crickets chirp. Silence.

"Why do you want her anyways, she barely has a rack!"

Unlike the women at your country…

"She has a nice ass."

"…I guess."

Silence.

"This conversation is awkward. I go back inside now." says Ivan.

"Yeah! You do that!"

And before you say anything, no, of course I'm not flustered! And no, my cheeks are not red like a ripe tomato! That guy is just such a damn wanker because he really pisses me off is all!

Soon after our encounter, I return once again to the ball room. Dear God, I need a drink.

I quickly find Alice and ask her to dance and she, like a good girl, complies with my wishes. And so, I danced and danced, and I also got to do a few other lovely things with the girls (insert dirty stuff here please and thank you). After that, I danced and had drunk more than ever until I was finally was smashed with the spinning.

It's certainly nice to be king…that way no one will bother you if you break a few stupid traditions or rules. Like not dancing the first dance with your queen.

When only a few people remaining, I kiss Alice's hand prior to midnight and savored my last dance, striding the hall with her as my Cinderella, blatantly overlooking someone's steely blue eyes at the dark corner. Perhaps if I wasn't in so much in denial, then I would have freed her from her chains, letting her dance with Ivan as she pleased.

The packed bodies inside the grand room slowly diminished, and they waved their farewells and called it a night. Many shook my hand, congratulating me for another successful party, reeling in excitement for the next one in the future. Today was splendid.

But Marie never had her first dance.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<strong>

What Arthur did know, though, was that Alfred had waited for hours and hours, painstakingly agonizing his pinched feet, patiently waiting for the offer to dance that never came. He never had that chance to dance.

"Alfre-, I mean…Marie, it's time to go to bed." said a very worried looking Antonio. He had watched Alfred on and off throughout the ball, and he could tell that something was deeply upsetting him.

"Yeah…I know."

"Come on, I'll help you upstairs so you can go to sleep."

By this time, all the attendees had already left to bed or went somewhere else within the castle to perform other "extracurricular activities"; the only people left in the ballroom now were Alfred, Antonio and a hand-full of servants who were responsible for cleaning the mess.

When they finally reached the hallway where both Arthur and Alfred's rooms were located, Alfred abruptly stopped Antonio.

"What is it Alf- I mean, Marie?"

"Hey, Antonio?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you, by any chance, know how to play the guitar?"

_Let the revenge begin_, Alfred silently vowed to himself, _let it all begin..._


	8. Side Story: A Man with Everything

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! We will get the next chapter soon! Hint: Look it up tomorrow or the day after that. Edwin is Kugelmugel. **

**This side story is around the same time period as the last one. Sorry, I kinda lied to you because actually, by plotting out the chronology, these side stories are supposed to take place around chapter 16-18. Also, just to let you know in case it wasn't obvious, Arthur acts all super prissy when he is around crowds, so that's why he is more pleasant in this chapter. **

**Sorry if there were spoilers here that you didn't like to see. Also, this wasn't edited or made by "J" since she is super busy with finishing the new chapter. Do your best "J"! And thank you for reading this long Author's note.  
><strong>

Side Story: A Man with Everything

I woke up with a start because of the hammering and what other tomfoolery happening downstairs, and I heaved a sigh because I knew that I had to be the one to investigate. My hand, by reflex, patted the empty side where Marie would usually sleep at. She is not beside me.

What trickery is this? She is not an early bird, so I cannot comprehend why I am here alone. I propped my head up by my elbow to scan the room since the lighting from the open windows brightened the room. The curtains were hooked to their sides, and if I can recall, I did not assign a maid to prep my clothes and breakfast. How weird. Marie is not here at all.

Naturally, in our daily routine, I would wake up before her. Her hair would then be splayed across her face, making her head resembling to that of a mop rather than the head of the dignified princess (or should I say queen at this point) of the Lapiz Kingdom. Then I would use my finger to tuck some locks behind her ear as I ogle her porcelain face. Well, she does have blemishes here and there, but natural beauty is hard to find these days, considering how women these days powder their faces with make-up.

I close my eyes, imagining how I would sometimes scorn her eyelids since they are the reason why I cannot see my wife's marine eyes. They entice me, as if they can cast a spell on me, but that is too late; I am already bewitched by them.

I rolled out of bed and stretched and craned my neck to hear both of my shoulders popping in agreement that I need to work out soon to tone out my muscles. A king should not give himself away, correct?

I opened the windows, and the breeze flourished in my room, sending a few flower petals from the blossoming tree next to the window in. I shrugged. The maids can clean that up later.

Ah, I love peaceful mornings like this.

"How was your night?"

Kiku, wearing a tunic for this morning, was sitting with his legs crisscrossed, rubbing one flower petal with his hand, and smiled to see me. I did not notice him, which is why I seized my heart as if I was encountering a heart attack.

"Dear Kiku! Why must you show up at the oddest of times?"

"I apologize."

The rascal always loved sneaking up on my blind spot. This is his way of expressing his friendship to me, I guess, in his own facetious way. Kiku stood up from his post and bowed down to me, and by the looks of his clean face, he had a nice sleep like me, too.

"To answer your last question, my night was splendid. Thank you for asking."

I raised his chin to scrutinize his young face. Really, the man has to loosen up, or he will end up hobbling like an old man and bobbing his head up and down by the time he gets married. For someone who is only a year younger than me, he absorbs too much stress for his age. Even though he looks like a doll, behind that perfection is a killing machine, but at the same time, he is a man who wishes for the good days- like me. I thanked him again for handing me a wet towel for me to freshen up as I did my morning stretch.

My friend reported, "Hime is going out to the village with Tino-san to do some good works."

"Ah, I see."

In my head, I was thinking along the lines of, "What is with this 'Hime' business? Is that a pet name of some sort?"

Sometimes I question about those two. Not that I am giving any opposition against this.

"Remarkably, there is no paperwork for you." Kiku said ecstatically.

"…"

"Arthur-sama?"

I snapped out of it. Peaceful mornings can get me sleepy-eyed.

"I-I am sorry. It's just that- you- did you just pronounce your 'r's, Kiku?"

"…" Kiku thought about it consciously, "It appears that I have."

I smiled. After all these years of mispronouncing his consonants, he has finally achieved the full frontal of my language. I am proud of him.

"Congratualations." I patted his back while praising him.

"It seems that ever since the Jade Palace, I can breathe easier now knowing that Yao is not… you know."

"Yeah… You have been talking a bit more, too. I have been questioning myself how to force you to converse with me." I smiled again.

"Ah! I-I apologize for making you think of such things."

Kiku looked like he was going to ask Ludwig and Vash to pummel him.

"No. No Kiku, I am glad you are improving in life. Now that I think back on it, it looks like my wife did more to you than I did in the past."

It's true. I suck at showing my feelings of kindness. What kind of friend am I?

Kiku blushed, probably from hearing her name or genuine embarrassment from the praise, but he shook his head.

"No Arthur-sama, you have done much for me, and that's why I am eternally in your debt."

He bowed once more and vanished, leaving a whirlwind of flower petals to be picked up to circle him and enshroud him as he makes his exit without a trace.

He doesn't get it, I thought. I did nothing.

I got out my top hat and my contemporary cane leaning on one side next to my desk and stripped off my clothes in exchange for a white collared shirt. I can take a shower tonight. It is a beautiful morning, so why not walk out since I have only a few sheets of paperwork?

"You shitty bastard! Why did you add a fucking tomato into my desert?"

And of course Feliciano's Lapiz brother has to ruin the peace and quiet in this castle.

"But Lovi~ I chopped them into itty bitty pieces just for you~"

"Shut up!"

"But!"

"Shut up," Lovino growled, "Or I will sabotage your garden!"

Antonio gasped, "B-but! My garden is full of five different types of tomatoes!"

Those two are as rowdy as ever.

I went forth, technically outside, not knowing where I was wavering to. Life is so bland. Life is so tasteless. I have everything a good man needs: a best man, a golden reputation, an athletic body, an intelligent mind, a strong and reliable kingdom, food beyond your imagination, money the entire world can offer, everything. I have everything.

Yet, I have nothing at the same time. Really, I have done nothing. To summarize what I have pretty much done ever since I was twelve, I have only erased and destroyed. I have burned crops and killed men with no remorse. I am like a harbinger of war, ruthless and bloody. Sometimes I wonder if I am just a pathetic human with no worth except his name.

"Arthur? You look spacey over there. Are you looking for something?"

It seems that my wife has returned from helping the community. Tino was nowhere to be found, so I assumed that he went off to find his mate. Marie had a bouquet of flowers, which she carried with the crook of her arm, and properly greeted me like any competent lady should greet.

Can I believe it that just a few months ago it was the same woman who crushed my feet with hers by dancing a simple waltz? I cannot be exactly sure that she has matured, though. She still has her quirky moments, but lately the village accepted the maiden with gratuitous amounts of acknowledgement ever since. You can see that with those flowers. White zinnias, I thought, how befitting. She _is_ like an embodiment of goodness.

If I had my charm turned on, I would have plucked a flower and snug the stalk inside her hair, but my body begged to differ. Marie smiled her impish smile and looked at me questionably, as if asking me if I am in a better mood than yesterday.

"I am not looking for anything," I said, "Why can a king not enjoy the scenery here?"

"I don't know," Marie answered slowly, looking up at the skies that are less bright than hers, "You tell me."

We both stood there until an obnoxious brat tackled my tailbone like a rugby player, and by the sound of his spoiled laugh and the look of his raggedy hat from the corner of my eyes, it is my younger sibling, Peter.

Ugh, Peter. That bloke always refuses to sit at the kiddy table and would sneak into the training camps to be a soldier, reasoning to me that he is the king of the world. I laugh at his insolence. As long as I'm alive and can run a mile in six minutes, he is stuck as a brat. Brats deserve to stay as brats.

"Hello ol' jerkface!"

"Geh, Peter."

"Geh?"

"I-I mean, why hello Peter, what an unexpected visit!"

Close call there, I thought. It is difficult to act like a good role model in front of a child; even though it's impossible, I wish I had no children. I would only be a bad parent.

"Hello Peter," said Marie. "What brings you here?"

"Marie!" Peter squealed in delight. He jumped into Marie's arms as she swung him around like an airplane. How the devil did she tame him?

"Ahem."

A young girl with violet eyes and, from what I can presume, dyed white hair kept in two long pigtails, coughed for the purpose to be noticed. She had a mole under her right eye. A red beret was on top of her head and from what I can see, a very long strand of hair dancing out of it.

"Ah! Sorry Edwin!" Peter jumped out of Marie's embrace and introduced, who I have horribly mistaken as a girl, Edwin.

"Arthur, this is Edwin Lipburger, and he's an artist. He really loves your rose maze and would like to ask for permission to paint it."

"Well, as long as you do not cause trouble, I can-"

"Art!"

"… Excuse me?"

"IT'S ART! ART!"

"…"

Peter scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Heh, heh… Sorry Arthur. Sometimes, when Edwin sees something inspiring, he gets a bit eccentric. Don't mind him."

"Peter, why did you bring him?"

His eyes sparked; they literally sparkled.

"Because we're friends!"

Damn that kid, using the friend card. He knows that I am an old sap about friendship and all that.

"Go ahead," I flung my hand towards the direction of the rose maze, "But if I see one dead rose over there, I will cut your allowance." I said lamely.

"Okay!"

The two boys went inside the maze, and Marie and I were alone again.

"Want to have another round?" Marie smirked, daring that I should train with her again.

"Two out of three?" I suggested.

"You're on."

Whenever we are not sleeping next to each other or fighting over a small issue, it seems that I would train with her to blow off some steam. She has been rapidly improving. I guess my advice earlier strung a cord in her heart since she has been practicing more and more. However, she is not good enough to defeat me as I parried her tactic to hit my blind spot, making her lose her grip on the wooden sword. She dropped it as I tapped her wrist with adequate strength.

"Your loss," I said as my long stick was pointed at her face.

Wearing her dress must be heavy on her, but in order to strengthen her attributes, she must withstand the superlative weight.

"Darn it, I almost had it."

"No close enough, my dear Marie."

We both laughed it off as I slumped down to wipe away the sweat with my sleeve. Even with this light clothing, the sun was beating down on both of us.

Marie asked with anticipation, "Did I got better?"

"I believe the word is 'get'." I corrected.

Marie harrumphed.

"Fine. Did I _get_ better?"

"Yes, remarkably, you did."

She punched my arm while blushing.

"You know I don't take flattery well."

"And who said that I was flattering you?"

She flopped down onto the soft grass, tickling her cheeks with their blades, and I followed along to smell that nature smell, enjoying this rather than the toxic smell of ink and paper. Marie laughed her sincere laugh, and I turned my head to look at her eyes again. Everything about her is wonderful, but today, I am focusing on her eyes. I deftly stole her glasses, catching her inattentive glare, and put them on. The focus is strong, which is why I hissed and quickly returned them back to her while massaging the corners of my eyes.

"Why did you do a stupid thing like that?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see her beside me and folded her glasses to hook it to her neckline. I paused.

"Maybe I just wanted to see what your eyes can see."

_Because you can see everything with those eyes._

"You're such a weird, old man."

We took a nap, loving the spring breeze flinging our hair, but we still have that gap between us because both of us are not willing to slide a bit closer. Peaceful mornings like this are precious.

"-thur… Arthur…Arthur!"

I woke up, and I see Peter above me.

"Look at what Edwin drew!"

Marie was gone, so I mumbled incoherent words while rubbing away my sleepiness to see what Peter's friend had drawn. I see him, sitting on a rock and hugging his knees, and in front of him, was a colorful canvas with reds, yellows, blues, and other contemporary colors. Is that what my garden is like in his eyes?

Peter explained, "Well, Edwin and I were hungry, so we got out of the maze to look for you. Then, when we did, you were sleeping, and out of nowhere, Edwin was screaming about art again! Thanks to you and Marie, he was inspired to draw! Lately, he has been having a block in his artwork, but by seeing you two, he drew this!"

Indeed, instead of the rose maze, there was Marie and I sleeping, facing each other, and the boy did not edit anything else in there; all of it was there- the grass, us, and the sky. It was… beautiful. I could not describe it in any other way because no other word would fit with it.

"This… is a masterpiece. I am honored to be painted like this."

Yes, I was vulnerable in it, but I could not say that the painting was disgusting and ugly; I liked it, knowing that each stroke of paint was meant to paint Marie and me.

"If you like it so much, sir, I can give it to you."

"Really?"

I stroked the edges of the canvas, painting it into my mind.

"Because of you, I have seen real art."

I blushed.

"That… is a kind compliment."

"Well, Jake should be here to pick me up. Good-bye!"

Peter grabbed hold of Edwin's hand as he sang about art, and they disappeared to be picked up.

It was the painting and me now. Sure that the painting is not dry, I observed each line and brush the paint did.

"That is a nice picture." Marie has returned by my side and handed me a glass of lemonade.

I nodded.

"Yes, that is a good painting."

"Where should we hang it up?"

"… I'll think about it."

I smiled as she rubbed the same edges I did. For a man with many things, I guess you can say that this is the first possession I have that was meaningful to me.


	9. The Not So Subtle Punishment

**A/N: Ola everyone, it's "J"! **

**Sorry about the long wait. Heheh, what can I say it was finals week! ^^" Well you guys this is a very important post. It's my very first actual chapter that I wrote all by myself. YAY FOR ME! XDDD Overall, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it hopefully meets all of your expectations. */ v /* Love you all, peace!**

**"T": Actually today is the first time I saw this chapter. If you don't support Spamano, I apologize for the upcoming smidgen. Also, relevant to our future chapters, do you awesome, lovable readers have any recommendations to name Thailand, Macau, and Romania? Thank you for reading.  
><strong>

**Song list:  
><strong>

**Gives you hell**

**Smile**

**When you were young**

**Somebody that I use to know**

**So what**

* * *

><p>The rain storm, which had been going on and off throughout the rest of the night of the ball, had finally stopped a few hours before dawn. The dark clouds parted and the shining sun shone brilliantly in the morning sky as it began its trek across the earth. Fresh dew covered the earth like a delicate blanket, and the Morning Glorys in the gardens below spun and twisted themselves as they awoke to greet the rising sun. The nocturnal creatures, whom, up until recently, been prowling the night, found their home in the darkness of the forest or the roots in the earth;the early song birds raised their heads and began to spread their wings. They sang the ancient morning songs in honor of the new day. The earth was still.<p>

Its creatures, both domestic and wild, began to slowly turn and wake, preparing for the day that was to come. All was calm, all was tranquil, and all was perfect. It was an exceptionally beautiful sunrise. Kiku Honda was standing on top of the tallest tower of the castle, watching the whole procession of nature's sweet awakening. It was always a type of tradition for him to watch the sunrise; even when he was at the Jade Palace, he had done it. Perhaps it was because of his ancient family roots and their deep connection to the earth. He stared happily at the sky and continued to do so until finally the landscapers and ground keepers of the castle stepped out to the green, wet lawns.

"Well, all great things must come to end as they say." he said to himself as he hopped off of the tower and headed towards to the oak door of the tower.

As he walked down the lengthy stairs, he went through an internal list of the exercises he would have to do this morning. "There is much that needs to be done." he said once again to himself as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I might as well do the first things first."

Kiku then quickly found a maid and asked her to have one of the princess's personal servants to wake her immediately. "But Sir Honda, it is not even six yet! The princess usually does not wake until nine."

"Wake her anyways, please. She made me promise to her that I would train her today." The maid looked shocked.

"Are you sure, Sir?"

"Oh, yes. Quite positive. Can you please have someone wake her now?" he asked politely. "You see, if you do not wake her now, then the sun would have traveled too high, and the day would become too hot to train properly."

"Right… I'll see to it right away Sir Honda."

Despite her inner conflict to call for Miss Edelstein to confront him about this worrisome development, she will let it slide for now.

"Thank you."

Kiku offered the young maid a sweet, grateful smile; she returned it with a bow. Kiku then proceeded to head out towards the training area, all the while, thinking about how exactly to go about training the princess.

Kiku sighed as he said, "It is not going to be easy. He probably doesn't even know the elementary basics of self defense."

Of course a mere peasant boy would know how to parry, Kiku thought sarcastically.

Kiku began to question his resolve to train the princess. He knew that Alfred needed some training so that he would be able to protect himself if a situation would ever arose where he was in mortal danger, but he had his self-doubts as a teacher. To tell you the truth, he never had a student before. Sure, he had given a few pointers and advised a few of Arthur's personal guards about how to better their skills, but that was just good fellowship, not one-on-one teaching.

_Can I really do this? I mean I am a great warrior after all, but I have never had a student before. Everything that I had ever learned was from big broth-_ He paused in his thoughts, shaking away the memories of his once beloved big brother. _I know I wouldn't be as good as he was, and I don't want to fail Alfred as a teacher either._

Kiku sighed once again and lowered his head in hopelessness. He will screw this one way or the other.

He then looked up at the heavens once more, admiring the now yellow and red colors that streaked across the morning sky. A slight cold breeze blew past Kiku, blowing his raven black hair into the wind, and all at once he felt at peace again. It was all the encouragement that Kiku Honda needed.

He yelled to the sky to rev himself up, "But that wouldn't matter. I will make a man out of him yet! He will be a might warrior to be bargained with."

* * *

><p>"What? Why do I have to wake his ass up?"<p>

"Because Lovi, I need to go downstairs to the kitchen to make him his breakfast before he leaves."

"I-I can make breakfast, too ya know!" said a blushing Lovino. "And don't call me that!"

"Aw, Lovi you'e red like a tomato~ So cute!"

"Sh-shut up bastard!"

The once cooing man was cradling his stomach after suffering a violent head-butt to his navel.

"Ouch!"

"Take that you tomato-eating bastard!" Lovino was now fuming with pure irritation. _I can cook too! Why do I have to always be the one doing the simple chores around here! He does too much for his own good!_ His internal argument was then interrupted by a pair of warm, gentle arms wrapping themselves around his waist. "Please Lovi, do this for me?"

Antonio, being from a race whose people were known for their great passion, was a professional at comforting loved ones; not to mention that he was also a professional at wooing his young lover-Lovino. He whispered gentle and kind words into his ear. "Don't be so upset Lovi. Please do this for me…as a favor?"

The blushing Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes, in an attempt to ignore Antonio's sexy, begging voice, but he couldn't resist the temptation. "What's in it for me than, huh?"

"Oh I can think of a couple of things…" Antonio tightened his hold, playfully squeezing his lover's hips. He then placed a soft kiss on Lovino's warm neck. Lovino twitched at the sudden contact.

"H-hey, you're playing dirty!" protested Lovino as he tried to escape from Antonio's hold.

"Isn't that the idea?" said Antonio. His straight face was unnerving. He then traced the curve of Lovino's neck with his tongue in a playful gesture. That was it, the final straw; embarrassment overload.

"CHI-CHIGI!" Lovino head-butted Antonio once again and pushed him away hard. "Okay, okay I get it! I'll wake the lazy bum up!"

Lovino hurried up the stairs as quickly as he could. But it was too late, Antonio had already seen the unmistakable bright, red blush on Lovino's face, his front curl re-shaped itself to form a heart-like shape at the end.

Clutching and rubbing his sore cheek, Antonio gave a sigh as he look at his retreating lover. He laughed to himself as he saw him turn and disappear from his view. Apparently, his playful banter did just the trick to get his Lovi motivated.

"He's so difficult sometimes…but I don't mind. He's cute that way."

Thinking of Alfred, he sighed about Alfred's request. While he was thinking of distracting thoughts, Lovino ran through the narrow hallway, which were heavily infested with servants. The narrow hallways ran throughout both the interior and exterior of the castle like an elaborate maze of secret tunnels; they were very useful and surprisingly very easily to follow despite its complex structure. If you had a bad sense of direction, then just follow the masses of people heading in one direction. They usually go to the right path.

"Damn him! W-why does he have to be so s-stupid!"

Lovino's red blush intensified as he thought about the kind of things that he was going to make Antonio do to make up for him to get up insanely early to wake up Alfred. "Next time…I am definitely gonna top his fucking ass!"

Lovino finally arrived at the door to Alfred's bedroom. He was so flustered and upset that he didn't even bother knocking on the door; instead, he busted inside the room by kicking down the door.

"OKAY, YA ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS, TIME TO WAKE THE FUCK UP!" roared Lovino.

The inside of the room was pitch-black dark and Lovino couldn't see a thing. "What the hell?" Apparently the thick drapes which hung over the large windows, completely blocked out the newly rising sun in the east.

"Pfft! Trying to sleep in…the lazy bastard!" Lovino walked over to the windows and pulled them back. The sun's rays crept into Alfred bedroom, which allowed Lovino to finally see his surroundings.

The room Alfred slept in, which Arthur had decided recently that they would sleep in different beds and different rooms due to his nightly visitors (including the fact that their rooms are RIGHT next to each other), was beautifully decorated with different shades of green and gold, which radiated an almost godly glow throughout the whole room. If Lovino hadn't been so upset, then he probably would have stopped to stare at the new room Alfred was assigned to, but there was no time to admire the craftsmanship of the interior designers who had personally designed the room for their princess. A sleeping lump of flesh needs to be awakened.

Lovino walked briskly towards the bed and went to the side where Alfred was still sound asleep. When Lovino saw Alfred, he couldn't help but laugh at his face. Alfred's face, although peaceful and serene as an angel's, was contorted in a funny position with the pillow, which made him look like he was trying to eat the fluffy thing. His mouth was ajar and a small pool of drool lay next to his sleeping face. The sight was actually pretty hilarious.

_This guy looks like a complete idiot!_ Lovino laughed to himself. _What a doofus!_

Lovino's internal comedy show was then interrupted by a soft moaning which later evolved into a sleepy murmur. "Arthur…jerk-face…gonna…pay…for…not….dancing…" Alfred then stretched and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Sleeping Ugly?" Lovino nonsensically asked to the sleeping man.

"When you see…my face…hope it gives you…hell…" said Alfred as he positioned himself facing down with his arms outstretched in awkward angles.

"Listen up you," cried Lovino as he arrived on the side where Alfred had stopped. "It's time for you to get your lazy ass out of bed!" he shook Alfred violently and had even smacked him a couple of times, but Alfred stayed sounded asleep.

"When you walk my way…hope it gives you hell...gives…you…hell…" he mumbled in his sleep talk.

"Argh!" yelled Lovino. "Come on, wake up!"

_Desperate times, calls for desperate measures._ He thought to himself. _Time to bring out the big guns!_

Lovino then moved to the foot of the bed and grabbed all of the sheets, comforters and blankets. Lovino left out a very satisfying scoff as he yelled "You, young sir, are going to get…UP!" and with the last word to emphasize his seriousness, Lovino tore off all of Alfred's bedding. Alfred jerked in his sleep, noticing apparently even in his sleep, that his source of warmth was gone, but he merely grabbed another pillow in his sleep and covered himself up with that.

_W-what? Seriously? This guy…_Lovino massaged his forehead in an attempt to relieve the headache that the "princess" was currently giving him. "Okay…that's it. NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!"

Lovino quickly rushed out of the bedroom and ran through the servant hallways. It was about five minutes before Lovino re-emerged from the knocked down doorway with something behind his back. With a devilish grin he walked slowly towards the still sleeping Alfred.

"He-he-he! You, my dear friend, are going to wake up whether you like it or not!" Lovino then reveled what it was he was hiding behind his back. It was a couple of Cymbals. Lovino began to laugh mischievously as he put the pair of Cymbals close to Alfred's exposed right ear. "Any last words?"

"…hope that it..puts you…through…hell…"

"Mmph, no actually I don't think it will. Now say hello to my little friend."

CLANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A completely terrified Alfred F. Jones had jumped up, tumbled over one of the oversized fluffy pillows and fell on the floor.

"Now THAT'S what I call a wakeup call!" Lovino laughed so hard that it brought tears to his eyes. "Oh, damn that was fucking hilarious!"

"That was so not funny dude!" cried Alfred as he rubbed his head, which he had unfortunately landed on when he fell off the bed. "So not cool!"

"Well the whole point was to get you up," said Lovino cheerfully, "And that sure as hell worked didn't it?"

Lovino then went on to explain that Kiku was waiting for him at the training area to start his lessons.

"W-what? Why did you say so before? Hurry, let's get me dressed!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hold your horses!"

Lovino set up a few outfits on the bed which was composed of clothing that was perfect for working out, and that would not outline his bodily structure so much so that it would lead someone to the conclusion that this so-called "princess" was actually a guy. Alfred chose one of the outfits, the one that was red, white and blue, and looked at himself excitedly in the mirror. "Whoa, nice call Lovino! You really know your stuff!"

"I'm not called a royal designer for nothing, you know."

"Now that I got the disguise part out of the way, all I need now is some food."

"Did somebody say food?"

Antonio was rolling into Alfred's bedroom with a chart with three shelves. The bottom shelf had different types of juice, milks, syrups and jams. The second was covered with different types of pastries, fruit and bread. Finally the top shelf had his actual meal which was composed of a large plate of eggs scrambled with cheese and ham and a side plate of three different types of bacon and sausage, a small mountain of country potatoes on it, and a large tower of Belgian waffles, French toast and fluffy buttermilk pancakes. And then on the corner of the shelf was a small bowl of cinnamon oatmeal.

"Oh…my…god!" said Alfred and Lovino at the same time.

Antonio laughed and rubbed the back of his head as he said "Sorry, I guess I kinda went overboard, huh? But don't worry. This food is for all of us. After all we all have a big day ahead of us."

The monstrosity full of food looked so yummy and pretty that both Lovino and Alfred had to quickly look away or else a sliver of drool would have began to ooze out of their gaping mouths.

"You know, pretending to be a princess who is married to a ruthless husband does have its ups every now and then." said Alfred happily.

"Antonio…I am seriously loving you right now. You're the best." said Lovino is a dreamy daze.

Antonio laughed. "Aye, que bueno! I'm glad that you both like it. Now come on, let's eat!"

"It's 6:30 right now Alfred, so you better hurry your ass up and eat." said Lovino.

"Dude, no need to tell me twice!" Alfred ran joyfully to Antonio who was already serving their breakfast. "Gimme ten pancakes Antonio and load it up with the sweetest maple syrup you got!"

* * *

><p>Arthur had woken up with a start.<p>

CLANG!

With a heart racing, at a beat which Arthur believed at 100 miles per hour, he sprang up from his bed in a perfect mess- with bed head, crusty eyelids and all. In an absolute state of shock Arthur asked "What the bloody hell was that?"

There was a movement of limbs from the covers to his right. A slender, waving hand rose up from the covers and a tired voice answered "Mmmm, don't know. Don't care."

Another equally tired voice said "Just ignore it."

"Go back to sleep with us Arthur." encouraged yet another.

"It's too early to be getting up, even for a king like you, darling." was the sweet reply of another voice.

These were the many responses which came from Arthur's very crowded, king size (no pun intended) bed.

_W-wait…What?_ Arthur looked about his room and found himself to be naked…in bed…with four other women...who were also…naked.

Damn.

How did this happen again? Oh, right he got severely drunk and…Wait, what happened after that? He must have blacked out sometime last night. But that didn't explain the girls. Oh, but wait just a minute. He must have invited the girls upstairs to have a little whine and a moan after he had blacked out. Yes, that's it! Then they more than likely had a wonderful time and fell asleep in the same bed…naked. Indeed, this explanation made perfect sense.

"Hey Arthur, come lay back down with us." said a sleepy voice. Arthur turned his head and saw that it was Alice. "It's cold here without you."

"Sorry love, but it looks like it would be time for you and your lovely young friends to go back to your own rooms."

A brunette whined, "What?" whined

The brown head turned over and Arthur saw that it was Jacqueline. "But why? We had such a good time together."

"There is that," Sakura said as she turned over her side to look down at Arthur, smiling that innocent smile of hers as she cupped her cheeks with her hands. "And the fact that it is cold outside. You need the warmth of your bed Arthur." Her sweet voice quavered as she realized she talked to her king.

"Wouldn't it be better if we could just cuddle together for a little bit?" blankets rolled over as a head poked out from on top of Arthur; it was Christina. "Come on…just for a bit longer?" Christina pressed her body closer to Arthur's, and he could feel her delicate nipples poking pleasurably at his ribs.

_Too bad I can't remember a damn thing about last night. Those would have been some sweet memories to look back on when I become a sentimental, old man._

He was beginning to feeling a bit aroused from all the sensual attempts of the ladies to try and keep him in bed. He had to recompose himself.

_No good. I have things to do…and these girls are getting in the way. They have to leave now._

"I do sincerely apologize ladies, but I'm afraid this is a decision which is, regrettably, not open for debate or conversation. You will all have to go back to own rooms…now."

Obediently, although very reluctantly, all the four young maids got out of bed, dressed, gathered up their belongings and left Arthur's room.

"Good riddance. It's too bad that I can't remember a damn thing about what happened last night. It had to be fun though." Arthur laughed to himself as he internally offered himself compliments about being a "Sex God" and "A Divine Conqueror" and so on.

He slowly lowered himself back down in his bed and stretched his arms behind his neck. "What can I say…I'm just _that_ good!" he said with a conceded tone. "Heh! Sex God indeed."

Arthur got up and dressed himself. "I think a nice morning walk would be a lovely way to start the day." He opened the door to his bedroom and began his trek out toward the castle grounds. As he walked down his common room which was connected to the built-in kitchen and small library, Arthur heard a very loud and annoying voice say, "Jesus H. Christ, Antonio! The pancakes were flippin' amazing! Like a gift from GOD! Thank you again, my man. See ya!"

Arthur cringed at the sound of the princess's voice.

"Oh goody… _She_ is awake too." groaned Arthur. "What is _she_ doing up so bloody early in the morning, anyways?"

He decided to ignore his wife's sudden outburst and just continued to walk out. It wasn't until he was finally outside that a funny thought entered Arthur's head.

"Hmph…that's funny. I didn't wake up with a hangover this time. Lucky I guess."

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for showing me the way through the tunnels, Lovino."<p>

"Shut up you! You're the reason for my loss of beauty sleep!"

"Come on I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"Fuck off, dipshit!"

Lovino was now currently leading Alfred to the training area to meet up with Kiku. Since it was actually much easier to get there though the use of servant tunnels, Antonio had made the very excellent suggestion to have Lovino take Alfred to the training area through the passageways.

"What? Not again! Are going to have me going up and down all day, you bastard?" cried the unhappy man.

"Aye Lovi, por favor?" pleaded Antonio. "You know the tunnel systems better than I do."

"Bullshit!"

Antonio pouted and began to plead some more in his native tongue, the romance language that has magical abilities of persuasion, and Lovino, however reluctant, soon gave way to his lover's request. Lovino was not an early bird, and he was still very unhappy about his current predicament, hence the awkward and tense atmosphere surrounding the two men.

Feeling that the air around them was way too quiet for his taste, Alfred decided to ask Lovino a question. "H-hey, Lovino?"

"What the hell do you want now bastard?"

"I was just wondering…what were those things that you used to wake me up?"

Lovino turned back towards Alfred, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." replied Alfred with an innocent smile.

"They're called Cymbals. They are one of the many musical components that make up a drum set."

"Oh, dude, way cool! You can play the drums?" said Alfred excitedly.

Blushing and flustered, Lovino shakily replied "Y-yeah…of course."

"That's so awesome, Lovino! You're so badass!"

Overly flattered by the compliment, Lovino puffed out his chest with pride. Fuck yeah, he thought.

"Umm, hey Lovino, can I ask you another question?" asked Alfred.

"Certainly!" replied the suddenly cheerful Lovino.

"If I were to…oh, I don't know…give you a piece of music, would you be able to play it?"

"It depends…what is it?"

"Oh, it's just a song I wrote. You see, I asked Antonio to play the guitar bit, which is pretty awesome in itself, but I think it would sound completely epic if you were play your drums with him! The song would be so awesome!" said Alfred in a fast blur of excitement.

"Well, I don't know…I'll have to take a look at the song's music tabs. But…sure, why not, I can play it for you."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

Alfred was absolutely thrilled. His plan to get revenge on Arthur was going to go down epically; it would go down in the history books of Emerald Kingdom for sure. "Ha-ha, you're the best Lovino!" he then embraced the Italian in a tight bear hug.

"H-HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" screamed the irritated Italian.

"S-sorry dude, I'm just really happy!" Alfred smiled brightly, which lured the interest of the Lovino once again.

"What exactly is the song about? Why do you want me and Antonio to play it for you? Are you that bored out of you mind that you write music to pass the time?" asked Lovino.

"Well, to tell you the truth," Alfred twiddled his fingers, "It's all part of my plan."

"Plan? Plan for what, pray tell?"

Alfred beckoned Loivno to come closer to whisper in his ear about his secret plan to get revenge on Arthur. Needless to say, Lovino thought it was an excellent idea. Lovino gave a hearty laugh as he said, "That fucking asshole's gonna get what he deserves!"

"Ha! Glad you agree!" replied Alfred. "So…you're in?"

"Definitely!" The two boys clasped her hands in agreement. "I'll learn your song and play my fingers off!"

They continued to walk down the tunnel and it wasn't long before they arrived at the training area. Before leaving Alfred to do his training, Lovino had one more question to ask. "Hey, Alfred, where is this music?"

"Antonio has it!" he shouted back as he ran out toward the opened clearing. "Oh hey, ya know what Lovino, how about you and Antonio take the day off to learn the song! Oh, and get some rest…you totally deserve it Lovino! Thanks again!"

* * *

><p>Kiku had the whole exercise session planned out. They would start off with twenty minutes of stretching and meditation, afterwards they would go over the basics of self defense for an hour and a half. Then he would have Alfred practice the blocks and hits by himself for an hour. Then after that, if Kiku believed he was ready, he would spare with Alfred for another hour; followed by a quick cool down exercise and short mediation, to once again relax the muscles. Finally he would give him a quick demonstration on weapons and then maybe have him practice it (if he still got any energy left). Yes, this seems like a perfect routine for his first lesson since Kiku does not know how skillful Alfred really is. Because of the fact that this would be his first actual lesson as a teacher, this easy lesson would be simple enough for Alfred to follow. It was the perfect plan; nobody can ruin this perfectly conducted plan, except for Alfred himself.<p>

_Why is he taking so long?_ thought Kiku. _I thought I told them to make sure that the "princess" was to be up and ready to go by 6:30. Why isn't he here? It's already 7:15 and the sun is getting too hot…at this rate I'll have to cut off the weapons part of today's training. Bad student indeed!_

Time passed and it wasn't until 7:45 that Kiku finally saw Alfred's far-off figure running towards him. "Sorry I'm late Kiku. Had trouble waking up."

"I see."

Kiku, needless to say, was upset, but it's not like he would actually express his dissatisfaction openly. I mean, never mind the very demoralizing fact that Alfred was _an hour and fifteen minutes_ late! But it's not like it really matters anyways!

"Well then, let us begin your training."

But despite Kiku's disappointment in his student's lack of punctuality, he was pleasantly surprised to find out how well-rounded Alfred was. He was no captain of the guard, of course, but he did have some skill with hand-to-hand combat.

"Despite your gangry and girish figure, you actually have strong muscles and fast refrexes…princess."

"Aww geeze, thanks a lot Honda-_sensei_." said Alfred with a pouty, sour face.

"Where did you learn how to fight like this?" Kiku asked as he threw Alfred another fist to the head. Alfred quickly blocked it and responded by sending a quick kick Kikuu's left rib cage, but Kiku managed to jump out of the way just in time.

"Well some of it I just learned off the streets. You don't live in the crummy streets of the Lapiz Kingdom without picking up on a few things, ya know what I mean?" Alfred paused in his train of thought as the dark memories of living on the streets began to flood back into his head. He frowned as he remembered the times when he would have to, literally, fight for table scraps.

"Don't get distracted!" warned Kiku. He jumped up and tried to spin kick Alfred's head.

"Whoa!" He blocked it.

"I also learned a few more things at Lapiz castle. Marie was practically like a knight you know. They needed their stunt double to be an exact replica, right? I had to become Marie. So they taught me how to use a sword and stuff like that. But I still prefer to do hand-to-hand combat like this."

"Hmmm, I can tell. Not only are you skilled, but I can tell you have a great passion for it." Punch, block, jump, kick and then block again. Their bodies moved all over the clearing in a violent blur of punches and kicks and slams and jumps. Although a bit sloppy, unbalanced and not having complete control of his swings, Alfred was a pretty good fighter. However, he was lacking something.

"Come on Sensei! Is this really all you got?" teased Alfred. He was sweaty and bit out of breath, unlike his counterpart. "Do not trick yourself into thinking you are the better." replied Kiku.

And with that, Kiku found an opening and hit Alfred dead center in the stomach. "Aagh!" he fell on the dirt and clenched his stomach as he gasped for breathe, but he ended up throwing up a bit instead. His faulty flaw was his overconfidence and his incapability to strategize his attacks. Even though roughhousing in the streets strengthened his senses, all he had to rely on was his muscles and survival, and if Kiku perceived this correctly, this boy never killed anyone. How will Kiku train him by the time an assassin comes?

"Oh, man! You certainly do pack one mighty punch!" rasped Alfred.

"I'm sorry. I guess I went a little bit too far, didn't I?"

Thank goodness the training area had been disclosed from other that morning since he reserved this place until noon especially. The two of them had a lot of work. He was glad when Ludwig said that he wouldn't mind having Kiku personally train the princess in the mornings.

"I'll be able to go on early morning jogs now." was Ludwig's cheery reply. Well, that was what Kiku hoped it was despite Ludwig's stoic face.

"Here, let me help you." Kiku picked up Alfred and he helped him sit down as he left to go get him a drink of water.

As Kiku went for the drink, the only thought that was in his head was: _"Why does this seem so familiar?"_

This exercise had reminded him too much of his time spent with his brother.

"Here. Drink this, you'll feel better." said Kiku as he handed Alfred a cup of water.

"Thank you." He gulped the water down.

They did the cool down and did a quick meditation before finally calling it a day. It was 11:35 by the time they walked out of the training area.

"Thank you again Kiku, for training me."

"Not a problem. Next time though…_don't_ be late." Kiku stared at him with a hard, stern expression.

Alfred laughed and stretched the back of his head as he said, "Yeah sorry about that. Not an early bird you see. It won't happen again though, I promise."

"If you say so."

As they walked back towards the castle, Kiku gave Alfred a few pointers on how to improve his fighting skills. "Always make sure that your body is in balance…Move your whole body with each punch, rotate your hips next time to create a more powerful punch…don't get distracted by your surroundings, that'll give your opponent an opening…" Kiku rambled on and continued to say more. Alfred stood and listened tentatively, trying to take it in all the information as best as he could.

"Oh my goodness, where have you been princess? And why are you outside? And in those raggedy clothes no less!" came the loud shouting voice of a women who was storming down their way.

It was Elizabeta.

"Princess, where have you been? I have been searching all over for you!"

Alfred had been caught red-handed. He hadn't told Elizabeta about his plan to train with Kiku that morning. You see, Elizabeta had near to almost complete control of Alfred's schedule and daily life at the castle. If it wasn't approved by Elizabeta, then it didn't happen. He had to figure out a way to work his way around this pickle, and fast. With a sweet voice that came with that perfectly matching innocent face, Alfred responded with a "…I was out…and about." he twirled around innocently, trying to come across as little of a kid as possible. Maybe he could hit Elizabeta's maternal soft spot and get away with it.

"I was safe, though. Kiku was with me the whole time, you see. So it's all okay…right?" he blushed.

He knew he was in deep trouble, but hopefully this adorable little display of child-like innocence would be his perfect scapegoat.

"SAFE? SAFE?" cried Elizabeta "_I_ am in charge of your whereabouts and well-being inside the castle. I make schedules for you so that you are well taken care of. If I don't know where you are, then how am I supposed to keep you safe? Not to mention- do you even know the giant amount of trouble we would be in if I had lost you!"

"Calm down Elizabeta. I was with the princess the entire time." calmly stated the cool and collected Kiku Honda. Even though it did take him a few minutes, Kiku was able to calm Elizabeta down enough to where she was no longer yelling at the two. As a friend and as a confident to know Alfred's secret, he must do anything, even lying, to help him.

"Gaah! It doesn't even matter! You missed your morning lessons." sniffed Elizabeta.

"Too bad for you, you'll just have an extra hour of studies today to make up for it." Alfred dutifully listened as Elizabeta scolded him.

_It's never fun to get caught_ thought, Alfred.

"Well then, off you go. You are a little bit late, but you still have to meet with King Arthur for tea. Go on now and take bath; you're a complete mess. Come on now, shoo…shoo!" Elizabeta was practically kicking Alfred as he ran to his room. Kiku lightly chuckled but simultaneously looked worried at the sight.

Alfred rushed to his room, yelling as he hurriedly walked into his bedroom, "Hey Antonio, Lovino! Quick! Get a bath ready for me! The she-witch is on to me!"

He locked the door to explain to Lady Elizabeta that he can take care of himself with Antonio and Lovino and quickly undressed. He wore his robe while shouting very loudly for Lovino to prepare his clothing.

"Lovino, can you get out a new outfit for me, please? Thank you!"

If he wasn't in so much of a hurry, Alfred would have very quickly noticed that he was alone in his room-Antonio and Lovino were nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but he would have noticed that the door to his bathroom had a note taped on it, which read "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to use your bath. I will be out as soon as possible."

It was signed by none other than Arthur Kirkland himself. But of course, because he was too distracted and hurried, Alfred had not noticed this at all.

First, the background information that one would need to know about the situation that is about to occur is that Arthur's bath had, oh-so convientaily and rather unfortunately, broken down that morning. Arthur, believing that now more than ever would be the perfect time to execute his marital rights, had decided to use his wife's bathroom while his was being fixed.

Secondly, that early morning walk Arthur had planned to take had eventually turned into an early morning jog. You see, Arthur met Ludwig as he was walking around the grounds, and it was Ludwig who had convinced him to go jogging with him. And although both Arthur and Ludwig enjoyed the exercise, the fast and hard running made both of the boys really tired…and sweaty. Consequently, Arthur was in a desperate need of a bath.

Third, Arthur likes to take long, hot baths.

But of course, when Alfred had opened the door to his bathroom, he did not know this; and so, he had not expected to see a soaking wet, naked Arthur getting out of the bath tub.

So there they were, the two newly married individuals staring awkwardly at each other. Arthur was naked and Alfred was in nothing but a bathrobe. There was a long silence where they only they did were to blink lamely at each other. The silence was finally broken by Alfred.

"Dude, that…" he pointed to Arthur's lower regions "…just totally ruined my day." and then he stepped out.

Arhur, flabbergasted, made an outcry of, "E-excuse me?"

Alfred did not hear him behind the closed door, but the king continued to cry out in dismay.

"How did THIS," he pointed down to his lower body, "GORGEOUS piece of organ RUINED your day?"

After he had clothed himself and was all right and proper, Arthur confronted his wife. "Oi, you with the bratty face!"

Alfred averted his eyes, totally not interested in anything Arthur-related.

"What?" he groaned.

"What was that all about?" he said hot-headedly.

"What do you mean?" Alfred said with an indifferent tone of voice.

"You know, you're acting very nonchalant for just having seen a man's pen-"

Alfred shrugged since he is a MAN himself, "It's really not that big of a deal…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL? AND HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE _THAT _ABOUT IT?" yelled Arthur in an embarrassed uproar.

"Ruin your day indeed! Preposterous!" Arthur turned away and crossed his arms similar to how a child would when throwing a tantrum.

_This is ridiculous. Does this guy really have that big if an ego?_ thought Alfred.

"Well, sorry if I don't gawk over it like one of your whores."

Arthur spun around and retorted back with, "SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" Hot temper and red-faced, Arthur had the undying urge to do things, but he wouldn't. He hates anybody who slanders his maids' names. He asked them, and they gratefully took him. In his own special way, he cares for them (even though he cares for his fairies and Kiku more), but he calmed himself down. Fighting will do no good.

"Dude, whatever. I gotta take a bath and you're in the way. So if you please…" he pushed past Arthur and walked into _his_ bathroom. "…I'll meet you for tea afterwards, okay? And no messing around while I'm gone, ALRIGHT?"

Arthur scoffed, "No promises there."

"Just keep it in your pants okay?"

Then the "princess" shut the door on her king.

* * *

><p>"She's late…again." stated a very bored Arthur. "Why is she never here on time?"<p>

Minutes passed in what Arthur believed to be in the speed of cruising snails. He stared at a clock on the wall aimlessly as he stirred his tea. More time passed until it was finally 2:00 and Arthur had enough of waiting for his so-called wife. "Screw this, I'm off!" he said with a dramatic jump from his armchair. It was right at this moment that his wife decided to arrive. "Sorry I'm late! Please forgive my tardiness!"

Alfred had changed into more a more casual, light dress, which was a soft shade of beige and had a grass green trim. It was, despite the dress' plainness, very beautiful and clean. All, of course, was thanks to both Antonio's and Lovino's hard work.

"You're late." said Arthur with a cold tone. He sipped his cold tea.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Whatever."

They sat back down and drank their tea in silence. But it wasn't long before Alfred's curiosity got the best of him, and he also had a bit of a bone to pick with Arthur-he just had to know.

"So…" began Alfred with an innocent tone, "how were the girls last night?"

Arthur was not prepared for this. He spurted out his tea and chocked at his wife's frank question.

"W-w-what?"

"You heard me, how were they?"

Alfred's smile was obviously fake.

Arthur was awestricken. How could have the princess known about this? She hadn't seen them all together, did she?

"And how exactly did you find out about that, pray tell?"

"Arthur…come on." said Alfred in a "seriously dude?" kind of voice.

"The whole ballroom saw you and your drunken self as you gathered up those maids and boasted about how _hard_ you were going to-"

"Y-you can stop right there!" he quickly raised his hand to emphasize the point. He doesn't want to hear a stranger's point of view of his affairs.

Alfred rolled his eyes in annoyance. How can people tolerate this guy? Oh right, everybody loves the king here while they give evil death daggers to the princess with a golden heart.

"At least thank God for the fact that the majority of the people, who were there at the time, were just people from your court, and not the other kingdoms."

Alfred was staring to get really upset as he remembered just how embarrassed and enraged he was last night at the ball.

"I mean, really Arthur," his voice was turning into a shrill, "Was it NECESSARY TO SAY THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BANG-"

Arthur closed his mouth with a napkin.

Alfred was reaching his tipping point, there would be no turning back after this; he has had his last straw.

However, Arthur wasn't fazed.

"And who are you," Arthur said vehemently in a low voice, "To raise your voice at me?"

"I don't know… I get the point that I'm disgusting and possibly outright revolting to you, which is why we never had sex, much to my relief. BUT MAYBE it's the face that you SNEAK AROUND and did some DIRTY DANCING ON THE BED every time I turn my back on you."

"That is none of your business." He sipped his cold tea again.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS? I AM YOUR WIFE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Just because you now have that title, does not mean I have to give a _damn_ about you."

He doesn't have to yell back at a princess who is screaming like a child. Keep calm and carry on.

"You may not give a damn about me, but what about the reputation of the Emerald Kingdom, huh? Don't you care about that shit? Now everyone knows that King Arthur cheats on his wife with other women. Don't you care that the public knows now?"

"I was drunk. I am the king. Many are my subordinates, and they will follow exactly what I say. If I say it didn't happen, then it didn't happen."

Shoot, Arthur was going to run out of tea if he keeps sipping like this.

"My reputation is fine. You shouldn't care about that anyways. All you have to do is to act pretty and nod your head to my ideas." Arthur clapped to finalize this discussion, "Everybody's happy."

Sadly, his "princess" wants to continue.

"Why were you even drunk in the first place? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE SEX WITH RANDOM WOMEN ALL THE TIME? WHAT IF YOU GET AN STD?"

"They are NOT random women."

Here she goes again. Seriously, his wife is disrespecting Alice, Jacqueline, Sakura, and Christina.

"I know them all by name," Arthur plainly replied, "And like I said before, this is none of your business. My sex life has nothing to do with you and your prissy Lapiz-self."

"Honestly, do you ever think of anyone but yourself?"

"I think of you sometimes."

Alfred sarcastically laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, about how much I despise you." He smirked.

Their argument escalated even more. Finally Alfred had enough when Arthur announced that he didn't care what she (but it's really he) thought about and that he was going to invite another maid to his bed tonight.

"ARGH! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!"

Alfred stomped off and slammed the door, but he had been in the room long enough to hear Arthur's hurtful words.

"Ha! I could care less about what happens to you! No one needs you, so why don't you just fuck off and leave already?"

Alfred stormed off towards his room, which was thankfully just down the hall, and quickly slammed the door shut. He was pissed…no, BEYOND pissed. He was flippin' enraged! How dare he act like the innocent one! HE was the one who was cheated, HE was the one who waltzed around the ballroom drunk, bragging about his sex life in front of everyone, HE was the one who had random sex in other people's beds with random maids!

ARTHUR WAS ALL TO BLAME; HE WAS THE ONE AT FAULT!

..and yet…

Why was he always the one everyone hated and blamed? Why did the people of Emerald Kingdom love him so, even despite all of these faults and immorality? It just didn't seem fair to Alfred at all. I mean, here he was, poor, little innocent Alfred who is so kind and gentle, but all anybody ever did to him here in Emerald Kingdom, was to give him the cold shoulder. In the village, he would get pelted by tomatoes. In the training grounds, a man would "accidentally" push him into the mud. He wanted to cry so much, but he wouldn't. He will not give him satisfaction. Therefore, he screamed into his pillow.

"Stupid jerk-face Arthur! Stupid jerk! Stupid jerk! Stupid jerk!"

* * *

><p>"Buenas Noches, princesa!"<p>

"Get the fuck up it's time to eat!"

Alfred was being shaken up by Antonio as he tried to wake the sleeping boy up. "Come on Alfred, I made dinner for us and everything."

Alfred slowly got up and looked up at his two friends. Antonio, as always, was cheerful and full of smiles; while Lovino gave of the impression that he was, as usual, cranky. "Hey you guys…" was his sad, tired response.

"Whoa, what's with your face? You look fucking miserable." said Lovino.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"I know, it that Arthur, isn't it?"

Antonio was right on target.

"Heh, is it that obvious Antonio?"

"Eh that guy's a big, fat, stupid asshole and everyone knows it!" proclaimed Lovino proudly.

"I agree with Lovi," said Antonio "You shouldn't let his words get to you. He means nothing!"

"We had a fight, not it really matters, but he said some pretty hurtful stuff…I wish the Emeralds weren't so mean to me…" Alfred sadly stated, crestfallen.

"Let the bastard rot in hell and you should just forget about him!" said Lovino.

He was obviously trying to make the poor boy feel better. His funny antics and crude language, however insulting, was just Alfred ordered.

"Come on, Antonio made all this food just for us, so cheer up Alfred."

Alfred guessed that when this is one of these rare moments when Lovino is nice, he should take advantage of that before he reverts back to his grumpy, old self.

"Geeze! You know, you guys are really great." said Alfred.

"Hey, you know what you need Alfred?" Antonio asked as walked over to cart full of delicious food.

"No, what is that?" Antonio pulled out a bottle of red Spanish wine. He tossed it playfully back and forth between his hands as he said "Booze!"

* * *

><p>The food was served and the cups were filled with wine. This was an equation that would eventually equal to one thing: drunkenness.<p>

"Okay, okay, okay…I got another joke…another one!"

"Ooooo, I wanna hear it! Tell it to me…'Tonio!"

"Y-you…ahushup! The man is trying to tell a joke!"

"Alright…" Antonio laughed "A-a-are you ready?"

"YES!" cried both Alfred and Lovino at the same time.

"Ho-kay! So!" Antonio busted out laughed again, unable to tell the joke.

"Basdard! Yo goning to tell joke…o no?" complained a swaying, drunk Italian.

Antonio giggled a little longer before composing himself again. "Why did the tomato blush?"

The two claimed they didn't know.

"Because it saw the salad dressing! Get it? Salad…dressing? Like it was naked and then the tomato saw it _dress_ itself?"

All three men burst into a fit of laughter. "HAHAHA! GOOD ONE ANTONO!" said Alfred.

Sometimes the maids would pass the weird outsiders with horrified looks.

Their stomachs were full, their hearts content and their sprits merry. It was the perfect atmosphere for singing, wouldn't you say?

"Hey Alfred, how 'bout 'Tonio and I play your song now?" asked Lovino.

"OOOOOH YEEEAAAH, HUH?" said Alfred.

"I had almost forgotten about that."

"Well, come on then, mi amigo. Bamos a cantar! OLE'!"

Suddenly a bit more sober, Antonio grabbed hid acoustic guitar, but then picked up his gold and red electric guitar instead; Alfred had said that the song would sound more awesome with an electric guitar. "As you wish, princesa!" Antonio plugged in the amplifier.

"Ready to go basta!" said Lovino. He plugged his in too. "I am ready to ROCK!"

"Okay…lemme just get my microphone."

During the hours in which Alfred had gone to training, Antonio and Lovino had not only learned his song, but they had set up a part of his room as a makeshift stage. There were wires all over and there were about eight amplifiers. It was bound to be a good show.

"Okay on my count on three, ready? One…two…three!"

Antonio strung the strings to his guitar and Lovino began to give off the beat of the song. They were pretty good, just like how Alfred thought it would sound like.

_This…is going to be great!_

* * *

><p>Arthur was fluming. Needless to say, he was upset…<em>very<em> upset.

"How dare that insolent little brat talk to me that way? Who does she think she is? My mother? She has no part in my life and has no say in the decisions I make!"

Since he is alone, he can yell now.

He paced around the perimeter of the library as he sipped on his tea while he had an internal, heated conversation with himself, occasionally verbally expressing his frustration out loud. The occasional "Damn her!" or "Fuck the lot of them!" came out every now and then.

By the time he had finished his little rant, it was already time for dinner.

_As if, I would eat with her at a time like this!_ was Arthur's first thought.

_I'll just have Alice bring the food up and invite HER to eat with ME instead! _

Like the obedient, willing servant that she was, Alice brought Arthur his food and sat down with him to eat it.

"You seem… a bit tense, Arthur."

"Do I? Heh, really? I could tell!" he was clearly very irritable right now.

Obvious his fight with his "wife" made him a little upset as well. Sensing this, Alice stopped eating and headed over to where Arthur was sitting. He didn't notice her get up nor when she was right behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"You need to relax darling."

"Hmmm, yes…I-I mean, what did you just say?" Arthur didn't really bother listening to her.

Covering up her slip of the tongue, she changed the subject.

"My goodness, you are so distracted today! I said…" she grabbed his head it turn it to hers. "You need to relax."

She then pulled the chair out a bit and seated herself promptly on Arthurs lap, straddling his hips. Alice then started kissing Arthur passionately, but he was too far off in his own mind to respond to her tenderness.

_Hmph! Telling me what to do with MY life…saying things like how I'M not a good King…and about how apparently I'm a man-whore? Oh no my sweet, you are dead wrong! I am an honest man who makes his own damn decisions!_

And with that resolve, Arthur then proceeded to take Alice into his bedroom where he began to undress her.

_If I wanna fuck a lovely young maiden every night, for the entire length of our marriage, then I will do as I please and fuck one every night!_

He soon forgot about his fight with Marie and began to put all his concentration on making sure that he left Alice satisfied. They didn't get past second base before they realized that something was wrong.

"…"

"What is that?"

"…"

"Do you hear it, too?" asked Alice.

Arthur, hazy by the lust, slurred, "Sounds like…music."

Through the walls of Arthur's bedroom, one could very distinctly hear music; to be more specific, an electric guitar accompanied by drums. It was a nice beat, there was no denying that. But something told Arthur that this was not a good omen.

"Where is it coming from?"

"I don-"

"I WAKE UP EVERY EVENING,"

The sound was deafening. The music itself was very loud, but with the vocals, the sound intensified. Arthur and Alice had to cover their ears at first.

"WITH A BIG SMILE ON MY FACE AND IT NEVER FEELS OUT OF PLACE!"

"Who the bloody hell is singing that?" yelled Alice. The music was too loud to have a normal conversation; yelling was the only of communicating.

"And you're still probably working at a nine to five pace, I wonder how bad that tastes!

When you see my FACE

Hope it gives you HELL, hope it gives you HELL

When you walk MY WAY

Hope it give you HELL, hope it gives you HEEEEEEEEELL!"

With that last vocal cord, Arthur was turned off by hearing these words. Even the vibrations didn't arouse him.

_So she thinks she can cockblock me, eh? Well, I would like to see how long she can keep this up, _thought Arthur._  
><em>

But much to Arthur's dismay, his wife did keep it up. In fact, she sang and sang and sang until it was 4 o'clock in the morning. But of course by then, Arthur had already given up and sent the irritated chamber maid, Alice, away. The mood could not be forced, and it was futile to try and fuck to such a cockblocking song like that.

Arthur glanced at his clock: 4:15. He had listened the song over and over again, because his wife would start the song up again once she had finished; there no near end to her madness. "When you sing along, I hope it will feel like HELL!"

"GOD DAMN HER!"

He tried to find a replacement for earplugs since apparently, God from heaven made them all out of stuck from all the nearby stores. After all, why would anyone expect their king to be in dire need of them?

* * *

><p>As time went on, the princess had continued to lay down her punishment to her cheating, scumbag of a husband, and she did so every night for five straight nights.<p>

_Changing the song each time_. Possibly _Drunk._

The second night the princess sang another one of her poems

"When you first left me

I wanting more

But you were fucking that girl next door

What'cha do that for? What'cha do that for?

When you first left me

I didn't know what to say

I've never been on my own that way

Just sat by myself all day

I was so lost back then

But with a little help from my friends

I found the light on the tunnel at the end

At first when I see you cry

It makes smile

Yeah it makes me smile!"

By the end of this night, Jacqueline had stormed off infuriated at both the song and the quarrelling couple.

"W-wait, no! Jacqueline stop!" pleaded Arthur has he raced half naked down the hall to catch up with Jacqueline.

"Fuck that shit! You guys cause too much drama for my taste! The next time you have a lover's spat, don't involve me in it!" Jacqueline retorted.

The third night Alfred went with a more sentimental type of song:

"You sit there in your heartache

Waiting on some beautiful boy to

To save you from your old ways

You play forgiveness

Watch him now, here he come

He doesn't look like a thing like Jesus

But he talks like gentleman

Like you imagined when you were young!"

This time it was Christina's turn to be emotionally disrupted.

"Aye dios moi!" she cried and sobbed as she ran away from Arthur's room.

"Perdóname padre porque he pecado!"

"Christina, please come back!"

"No! I come to you no more!" she spat, her eyes full of tears and shame. "Oh Lord, I need a priest! Please forgive Lord Jesus Christ!" she wailed again.

"GODDAMMMIT!" Arthur shouted as he furiously punched a wall.

Then on the fourth night he decided to take the depressing levels even further down to the ground, when he decided to sing:

"But you didn't have to cut me off,

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing,

And I don't even need your love,

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough!

No you didn't have to stoop so low,

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number,

Guess that I don't need that though,

Now you're just somebody that I used to know!"

Sakura was at a loss of words. Always being the more deeper and philosophical one of the girls, Sakura could clearly hear the hurt in the princess's song which hurt like a knife in her chest. "I-I'm sorry Arthur, but we can no longer see each other."

"No, not you too Sakura!" begs Arthur. The poor lad hadn't had sex in four days and he was beginning to get a bit crazy. "Come on, please? How about a real quick one? What about a hand job? Please, have mercy and have sex with me, I beg of you!"

Finally on the fifth night, Alfred decided to once and for all get back at Arthur. So he decided to sing a very…well, let's just say that it was, for lack of a better word, a very much of a "fuck you, bitch" kind of song:

"So, so what I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't need you  
>And guess what<br>I'm havin more fun  
>And now that we're done<br>I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight!"<p>

And so, after five nights of practically no sleep and absolutely, 100 percent, zero sex, Arthur decided to talk to his wife about their, dare he say it...marriage.

* * *

><p>"So, I can tell that you are upset…and with good reason. Therefore, I promise to never again meet with those women in a bed to commit adultery. I will conjoin our rooms together, and we shall sleep on the same bed. Of course you are hands-off."<p>

"Start insulting. I DARE you."

Arthur, rattled and sexually denied, twitched his eye.

"I will try to-" Arthur tried not to gag out his words, "listen to you more and to-" If there was a God, this would be the best time for him to use his divine wrath and strike lightning onto him. He tried to say these words; really, he did. It took every ounce of his good will to his enemy.

He drawled out some words. "Listen to you more… and t-to t-talk with you m-more if we d-disagree."

Arthur paused to look up at his wife. He was reading off of a piece of parchment that both Arthur and Alfred composed together. It was a type of treaty, you may say, in which stated the things that Arthur was sorry that he had done and things that he promised he would in the future to help their marriage. "Do all of these requirements fit your needs…princess?"

He said that last bit with poison, plus venom and soy sauce and the spiciest peppers in the world and allergies and-

Alfred smiled slyly as he said, "Yeah. As a matter of fact, they do."

Operation Punish Arthur For His Infidelity: Success.


	10. The Pursuit of Happiness 1

The Pursuit of Happiness 1

Weeks had passed since the infidelity episode with Arthur, and Alfred's so called "Marriage" was going as well as could be expected. Arthur kept his promise and did in fact combine their rooms together. So now they shared not only a room, but a bed as well. The first few nights were a bit awkward for the couple. Alfred still didn't quite trust Arthur even after they had agreed that Arthur wouldn't see his mistresses again and that he would try to be a better husband, so Alfred decided to personally follow him around. After his morning lectures with Roderich, Alfred had accompanied Arthur to each and every one of his meetings right until bedtime.

"Did you honestly have to follow me around for the entire day, Marie?! And honestly, sitting next to me at every meeting too!" cried Arthur. Obviously the Princess' constant presence had taken a toll on the poor Emerald King. "Well someone had to keep an eye on your cheating butt." said Alfred with a cheery tone. Unlike Arthur, Alfred actually had a fairly nice day.

"Oh come on, Arthur. It wasn't that bad! I think the meeting with the Generals and the Minister of War had gone very well."

"Whatever." said Arthur in a slump, as he lazily striped off and tossed his coat onto a nearby desk. His voice was low and depressed. It was just not Arthur's day. "I'm tired and going to bed."

"Hey dude, shouldn't you shower first?" asked Alfred. Arthur thought about this notion for a second before he realized that there was something that he very much needed to do. He glanced down at his pants.

"I _definitely_ don't wanna go to bed with a stinky old man!"

Arthur frowned at the "old man" part. "Oh, do shut up!" cried Arthur "And besides, what about you? You've been up all day too. I'm sure you're just as disheveled and soiled as I am."

Alfred bated his eyes and pouted his lips playfully. "A Princess is never unclean or unkempt, silly Arthur! Didn't you know that?" Arthur rolled his eyes at his wife's response. "But!" continued Alfred, no longer in teasing mood. "A nice hot shower sounds nice…I think I'll hop in real quick."

Alfred grabbed his sleeping wear and robe and walked over to his bathroom. "I won't be long, and don't get any perverted ideas into that head of yours. Remember, I got eyes on the back of my head." And just before closing the door, Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur.

Arthur scoffed and shook his head once again at his wife's silly behavior. _Honestly, she's more childish then Peter, _thought Arthur. He stood next to a tall dresser upon which a golden framed mirror rested, Arthur turned and observed himself. "But…she does have a point."

What he saw in the mirror wasn't exactly making him happy. He actually _did_ look like a hot mess. His already natural ruffled hair looked even more disorderly. His eyes were a bit red and he could see the beginning stages of developing dark circles under his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled, loose and bit messy. He looked oh so tired. _Damn, I look like something the cat dragged in._

He reconsidered his wife's suggestion about taking a shower. A shower would do him some good, he thought. It would freshen him up and calm his nerves before going to bed peacefully. Not only that, but taking a shower would be the perfect scapegoat. He once again looked at his downstairs anatomy. There was also some other…_personal_ matters that needed to be take care of as well. After all, the poor sex deprived Arthur had gone without any kind of touchy-feely for quit sometime. And sometimes a guy's gotta do what a guy's do. "Actually…yes. I think you're quite right. Thank you for that fabulous idea Princess." And with that, Arthur went to go take care of his business in the blessed bathroom.

When it was time for the couple to actually go to bed, they had constructed a makeshift wall made out of pillows which distinctly separated the two. Alfred slept one side and Arthur the other. They even got an extra comforter and blanket so that the conflicting dilemma of "stealing the sheets" would never arise during the night.

They would both curtly mutter good night and would blow out the candle or turn off the oil lamp. Such was the routine for the king and the princess. However, one problem did occur during the time nocturnal creatures lurked about.

"No! Please! Don't leave me!"

"Marie, get a hold of yourself!"

Tears were streaming down Alfred's face. He was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I 'm sorry..." He kept repeating that phrase over and over again, as if he was chanting. Arthur pinned his wife's hands to stop the thrashing, but his wife was too loud and too distressed.

Alfred cried in a hushed voice, "I promised… come get you…"

His eyes were cracked open. He saw Amelia. Again.

Arthur hoisted his wife in a sitting position. "I'll be right back. I'll get some water."

Alfred hugged his knees. _Homesickness is a terrible disease_, he thought fleetingly.

Arthur would give his wife a glass of cold water, and if it seems fit with his gentlemanly mood, he would take out an old nursery book and read a story. Such was the routine for the king and the princess.

Even though Alfred knew that he should preserve his flawless complexion by taking in as much beauty sleep as possible, he just couldn't manage to sleep a wink for the past couple days. Needless to say, this was taking a heavy toll on his body and enervating his once seemingly never-ending, abundant amount of energy. Arthur called every person within the medical profession, ranging from the natural herbalist to the local pharmacist in order to find a cure to the princess's insomnia. His actions were not out of concern; rather, it was for coddling to his court and Francis to trust in him that he is treating Marie fine. Sure, he did some mistakes back then, but ignoring those dents to their relationship, he has given her everything and forced everyone to be subservient. Besides, her weird sleepiness will tarnish his golden reputation if his wife was to show off her garden of pimples to the paparazzi. To his avail, his efforts went down the drain for no concrete answer was given. Some said that his wife was under a spell or perhaps the stress was kicking in. A few even hypothesized that his wife was pregnant!

However, Alfred knew what the true problem was: his recurring nightmares. These nightmares have been going on for about a month now, each one revolving around a certain bright-eyed girl. She haunted his dreams, laughing her familiar laugh that sound remotely like bells and chimes. She would always call out to him in his dreams, singing, "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred…"

Yes, Amelia was the culprit. However, there is unfortunately no definite cure for lovesickness.

Arthur's patience was waning by the time he had to prepare to set sail to the Jade Palace for a peace conference, which would approximately be a two week trip to and fro. It was absolutely outrageous for him to take a ship rather than riding the sky in his personal jet, but the thrill of the ocean aroused the pirate spirit within him, beckoning him to once again sail the ocean blue. Old habits die hard, as the elders say, and Arthur dearly missed the sea. It rekindled memories of his teenage years, and his mouth began to salivate just thinking of the fresh air and salty water.

Like they said, old habits die hard.

One day when the king and the princess were having their daily tea time, it gave Arthur the occasion to rudely ask the query that was bothering his kingdom for the last time. He slammed the tabletop, shaking the top slightly, almost spilling the contents of the hot liquid inside the small cups, and demanded Alfred a direct answer.

"Damn it Marie, why the hell are you being so stubborn?"

Alfred took a sip from his mug of coffee nonchalantly, cherishing their private tea time since their last one hadn't been in ages, and was smugly advertising his antagonistic coffee to the tea loving man.

"I'm not stubborn; you just assume that. If I recall, I told you that nothing is wrong with me."

"Point taken, but there is acne and bumps on your skin that shouldn't be there in the first place." Arthur noted, "Dark bags are drooping under your eyes. It's unattractive. You almost tripped down forty flights of stairs the other day while your head was up in the clouds. There's proof in every nook and cranny and yet you still deny it. You are obviously in the river called, 'The Nile'."

"How do you know if I'm not in my menstrual period?" Alfred interjected.

Arthur coughed and choked on his relaxing tea; the tea had gone down the wrong tube. He blushed at his wife's frank retort, he would have never thought that in a million years that she would so plainly stated such a thing. Furthermore, the idea never occurred to him. Could she be already bleeding?

He coughed awkwardly, trying to cooperate with the princess, "Ummm, w-well…are you on your-?"

Alfred interrupted the middle of his question, "Of course not, you idiot. I'm not PMSing, am I?"

Arthur flushed a scorching red, angry that he was duped by Alfred's trick of words. Alfred was amused by Arthur's chagrin. The princess was quickly developing new schemes and figuring out ways to stump and fluster Arthur. And they were getting craftier.

"Tea time is over." announced Arthur.

His neck and ears were red, and if he hadn't been restraining his tongue with a bite, he would have done a lot more than just end their afternoon tea. He raised his teacup and downed the Earl Grey tea in one gulp, running the hot, herbal liquid into his throat. He then whipped his mouth and walked away, leaving Alfred to sit alone on the balcony.

Alfred let out contemplative sigh and slumped deep into his chair. He felt downright guilty. Here he was, distressed and disturbed because of some silly dreams about Amelia and was unintentionally destroying the very small thread of a somewhat weird, mutual relationship he was staring to develop with Arthur. Even Alfred had to admit to himself that he was being childish, acting like a big lovesick crybaby, but he couldn't help it. Amelia had been his first love and finally facing the reality of not ever seeing her again was starting to take its toll, even to the point where her memory haunted his subconscious. It wasn't long until Arthur started to take notice of his princess' declining health. He even went as far as to ask him about it…in his own rude, selfish way.

It was strange, and though he hated to admit it, but for once Arthur wasn't being a dick.

A drop of rain slithered down Alfred's cheek. A gust of wind whistled through the air, slicing through the darkening clouds which caused them to let go another rainfall. Since Alfred couldn't stand the rain (it reflected his current depressing mood all too well), he hurried back into the study room and closed the French doors of the balcony behind him. The large windows rattled, the wind howled like moaning ghosts, and Alfred, who hates having to withstanding this winter, cocooned himself inside layers of warm blankets. In a situation like this, he figured sheltering himself and waiting until the rain subsided was the best thing to do.

Even though Arthur was being a bit rude, he had struck a point. If he didn't resolve this nightmare problem soon, the he would continue to be exhausted. And if he wasn't alert and concentrated enough, he was bound to slip up at some point and would then stupidly reveal himself. Alfred cursed his own foolishness. He had already revealed himself once because Kiku had caught him writing a stinking love letter to Amelia; no way was he going to repeat that mistake again.

Hence, he decided to promptly summon for Kiku's audience and planned for Kiku to indirectly mention to Arthur about a certain important date that was coming up in the next two weeks. No way is he going to beg for Arthur to do something for him; talking to him may further Alfred from his goal. It may seem manipulative and guileful but he much rather walk the walk than to talk the talk, and Alfred cannot afford to show any openings to his disguise. He has to take action now.

"What is it now Alfred-hime?" Kiku stepped out of the shadows.

Alfred jumped a bit, apprehensive of Kiku's sudden spectral entrance.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Kiku," Alfred laughed sarcastically at Kiku's subtle joke, "I need you to do something for me."

"Hai, Alfred-hime, anything for you." Kiku opened one eye and smirked.

"Still not funny." Alfred pouted and leaned over to Kiku's ear and whispered the words that were meant to be delivered to Arthur's.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, have you heard? In about two weeks from now, it will be Marie's birthday, and coincidently, it'll be the same exact day when you depart for the Jade Parace."<p>

Arthur responded with a grunt while he peered out of the window. With his arm supporting his kingly head on the armrest of his Burgundy Accent chair, which was decorated with golden carvings, Arthur watched his princess hopping maniacally across the rose garden below.

"Arthur?"

"I guess I'll have to take a detour and return her back to her kingdom." he muttered. His eyes were still immersed in whatever was outside the window; Kiku couldn't tell who or what he was looking at from his perspective.

"Your majesty?" He sounded hopeful. Perhaps Alfred would get his wish after all.

"Overall, she was well-behaved. And it's natural for the girl to be homesick. Maybe that's why she has been having nightly spells." Arthur turned to look back at the window and he stared intently at the young princess below. "Why not?" He turned his head back to Kiku.

"Kiku, can you please call Miss Edelstein here? We are going to embark on a journey to the Lapiz Kingdom."

Kiku smiled.

"What's with the smile?" His full attention was on the eyes of Kiku now.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. But I find it ironic that for once, we aren't trying to set siege to or barricade the Rapiz Kingdom." and with that last comment, Kiku leapt into the shadows and disappeared as usual.

* * *

><p>Alfred was in the pinnacle of ecstasy, hugging and embracing Arthur as if he was an ethereal being sent from heaven to give him the good news, and in return, Arthur pushed the touchy princess away from him. Even though Arthur wasn't keen on scheduling the Royal Air Force to drop them off in the Lapiz Kingdom in such short notice, he figured that the surprise visit to the princess's home kingdom would cheer her up and perhaps even cure her insomnia.<p>

"Thank you so much Arthur!" squealed Alfred as he tried to once again bear hug his "husband".

"Fine, fine, whatever! Will you please let go of me?!" yelled Arthur. He disliked this type of human contact; a simple hand shake and "thank you" would have done just fine. Arthur finally managed to wiggle his way out of his "wife's" embrace.

"Sorry, got carried away I guess." Alfred smiled brightly. This was the best news he had gotten in a long time. "Thank you again Arthur." He then skipped away happily.

Arthur was surprised; he hadn't seen that part of her in a long time. "Well I suppose that made her day didn't it?" said the shocked King Arthur.

As mentioned before, it was wintertime and although winter was Alfred's most hated season, it did have a couple of pluses to it. Did we all forget that CHRISTMAS was in December? That's right, it was Christmas time. This special holiday, combined with the news that he was going back to visit Lapiz Kingdom, finally brought out his old cheerful self. _Maybe things were turning around after all_, Alfred thought to himself.

"Time to spread some holiday cheer!" Alfred clapped his hands and set off to do the things Santa's little helper do.

Alfred mailed Christmas letters to the children of the orphanage, donated the giant stash of trinkets that Ivan had gifted him over the past few months, baked cookies and served them to servants and helped wrap presents with the castle's Christmas decorators. Time pasted; past the sparkling Christmas trees, eggnog, magnificent feasts, mistletoes, present exchanging, and snow. And for the most part, Alfred's memories of these happy holidays were of a Merry Christmas spent with Antonio and Lovino.

It was only a week before the 6th day of January, which is actually Marie's real birthday, but the castle was so busy that Alfred fainted and had a blackout twice while he was zooming back and forth signing bills and doing training all in the same week. His episodes of insomnia along with the rush of the holidays had strained his body enough, but combined with this week's workload, Alfred's energy levels were severely depleted.

The end result: Alfred has a dizzy head.

This was so serious that Kiku decided to postpone the meeting of their training until after their political visit to the Lapiz Kingdom because seeing drops of blood on one contract was the last straw for Kiku. The people who were accompanying the king and the princess were Kiku, Tino, Lovino, Antonio, and Ludwig.

"Home, sweet home," Alfred sang.

_One more week before Marie's birthday_, thought Alfred.

A blast of the wind and dirt ruffed up everybody's hair while the immense heat and power of the jets landed on the asphalt. Alfred took a deep breath and was steered by Tino to get inside and to put on his passenger seatbelt before gluing his face to the window.

**ALFRED'S POV**

How long have I been absent? Is Matthew healthy now? When will I see Francis and Marie? What will I do? I can't sleep, and you can see me squirming in my tight seatbelt, wiggling my body and tapping my foot. I'm nervous, so nervous that my heart is erratically beating from the excitement and nostalgia.

_Thwack_.

"Cease that tapping or pay the price. I can't sleep."

Oh phooey. Arthur's sitting next to me. Can't this guy ever give me a break?

"Arthur," I whined, "Why are you soooooo difficult? What have I done to get you soooooo angry at me?"

I mean, seriously, I know that I screwed up with the lotion on the first day, but no human being could have resisted. It's been like, what, three months? This dude seriously knows how to hold a grudge.

"Bugger off. You're a Lapiz person so it only makes for me, the King of Emerald Kingdom-the, until recently, archenemy of the Lapiz Kingdom, to unleash my inner exacerbation on you."

The sad feels I am getting. *Insert super sad face here*

Whose idea was it to let us sit together? Ludwig would have been a better replacement than this selfish, pig-headed, egotistic butthole. I turned my head to stare at the starry night sky; good thing I got the window seat. Being this close to the stars, I planted my hand on the window and, because of my body heat, a dusty fog outlined it. If only I could be a star, and shine brightly in the sky, too.

They remind me of the time when Matthew and I would camp outside with ol' Gilbert even though he's on night duty. For a couple of orphans living under Gilbert's wing, we turned out okay. We were companions together, and I remember when we silly goofballs would count the innumerable stars in the sky at night. Sometimes Gilbert would mess with us and say that if we look carefully, the dots in the sky would draw Old Fritz's face on the constellations. And we would jokingly but kindly rebuke to that. Ah, those were the good ol' times.

I like flying, though. Well, this is actually my first plane ride, but you get the point. Flying is nice. The only downside is that I have to sit next to this stinky-poo named Arthur Kirkland; such a downer.

So here I am, with a jerk face, and bored out of my life.

… If only boredom was curable.

"Hey Arthur, I know this might sound dumb, but have you ever liked anybody from the Lapiz Kingdom? You must have had at least one friend there."

To let you know, I am pretty proud of myself for using correct grammar. Props for Al!

He crossed his arms and his leg swung over the other, and he had a laid-back look, probably not concentrating on my question. Sometimes I wonder why EVERYBODY in the castle respects him. Even Roderich and Kiku love him. Why would anybody love a twisted soul like him?

Now I know he is actually thinking on my question since his mouth is sort of puckered as if he was sucking on a lemon. I guess that is his thinking face. It's cute…in its own stupid way. As if.

…

Alrighty, so when someone asks a question, they usually expect an answer…right? The question doesn't necessarily have to be answered quickly if it's a really important one, but I'm pretty sure that the general rule for waiting for an answer states that the thinking period shall never exceed two minutes. I mean, it has been almost five minutes since I asked. This guy is a bastard. Is it _that_ hard to find one human being to like in all of Lapiz Kingdom? What does he take us Lapiz for? Losers? I know we had a huge war, in fact it was a twenty-year war, but he must have met at least one Lapiz that he respected or liked at some point in his miserable life, right? Okay, that's it! It's final-he's a hater. A born hater.

"Well… there was one person."

Jackpot!

I deadpanned. What a second… I know the kind of reputation Arthur developed in Lapiz. What kind of "person" did he actually liked? It wasn't another one of his whores, was it? "Wait. Was it a girl? An _older _woman, maybe?"

"Going after Francis' girls is not my cup of tea, Marie." Arthur rolls his eyes "Actually, surprisingly enough, this person was a small, naïve boy from some ten years ago."

"Ten years ago?"

Ten years ago would mean that I was…eight years old, according to the fingers that I am counting off on my hand. I remember that year well; it was a horrible year. That was the year Mom and Dad died.

"Yes, if I recall it, my parents died that year and so the burden of being King was thrusted upon me. Moreover, I remember that I had insisted on leading a rookie army into the front lines that year as well. Why I thought of that ridiculous idea, I may never know."

"Cool! You were king that young? That's pretty epic."

You have to admit, being king and staying sane is pretty awesome. Francis isn't a paranoid since he has Marie and "le amour" to keep him occupied and busy. Ivan, on the other hand has some issues he needs to work out. He a good guy, sure, but based off of what I read in books, his life story seems implausibly violent and super bloody. Now that I think of it, all rulers have their own issues. Francis, even though he is entitled King, his court controls all the buttons in that kingdom; and Arthur here obviously has some emotional issues.

But back to Arthur's storytelling, people of all races must know: It's a big mistake to commend and boost Arthur's ego. With my last comment, Arthur became more talkative about his past. Adding wood to the fire is never a good idea folks.

With a wave of his hand, and with his nose growing longer, (Tengu nose, as Kiku would say; he would call me this whenever he thought I was being a bit too egotistical) Arthur kept going on and on.

"…He was an oddball that one. The palest, white-arse man I had ever seen. He had the most ridiculous laugh too. It annoyed me senselessly when he boasted about how he had capturing me. It was a stupid little booby trap, nothing more. I should have been wise enough to have seen it earlier. That preposterous little albino-what a bastard he was! Anyways, after getting cut off from the main troop, I was lost in the woods and I tried to find my way back. It was during that time of aimless wondering, that I found myself hanging upside down. And so, I was unfortunately given the humility of being captured by an obnoxious geezer named Gilbert Beillschmidt, ironically he is Ludwig's brother."

Wait. Holda holda HOLD UP. How. How is he related to...well, the man that's behind me? Mind blown! My eyes bulged like those puny goldfish swimming in Arthur's pond next to his garden, and the thought of the genetic makeup that Gilbert and Ludwig shared scared the crap out of me. Gilbert never told me he had a brother. I wonder why.

Pushing those tantalizing thoughts to the back of my head, I circled my hand, cueing Arthur to continue his insightful rambling about his preteen years.

"Yeah…that boy was the strangest one. You may not believe it, but I was captured by that Gilbert. Yes, he tied me up and everything. He was such an irritating fellow and a great pain to my ears, boasting about his awesomeness or something."

Yup, that's my Gilbert.

"But before I was cruelly beaten and dragged by my legs by his horse, a little boy, younger than me by a couple of years in my opinion, appeared and jumped onto that albino. Based on what I observed, they were acquainted with each other; friends. The young boy edged closer to me and looked at me like a normal human being, not one of an enemy but rather a long lost companion. Then when Gilbert, I believe that was his name, wasn't looking, the young boy cut off my bonds and told me to run away while he was distracting his friend. Distract him indeed. Ha! He picked up a hunk of mud and bombarded Gilbert's face with it; quite hilarious if you ask me. I escaped of course. I can't remember the lad's name or what he looks like, though; he always looked fuzzy in my memories. Either way, he was a stupid boy."

Arthur's eyes hardened at remembering the ambiguous boy. What's so wrong with that boy?

"Why is that? I think he's brave!" I defended.

Kudos to that kid who was brave enough to chuck Gilbert with mud! I would so do that.

"Brave? Ha! My Marie, never one for critical thinking, are you? Just think, if I wasn't saved, the war would have ended ten years earlier. If the boy knew who I was back then, many lives would have been spared. Brave? I think not. Blissful ignorance if you ask me!"

Whoa. That came out pretty strong. Very deep.

His eyes aren't even open, but his cynicism is definitely showing. However, I did think about the cause and effects of that little boy. If Gilbert kept Arthur, then he would have more than likely tortured and killed him. The war would be over; without a King, the Emerald Kingdom would cease to exist. Perhaps this kid had a greater impact in history then anybody would have thought. Amazing that Arthur can remember a memory that vividly from ten years ago.

Now I'm confused. Why would Arthur like him then? I decided to probed a bit further into the situation.

"Okay Arthur, now you're trolling on me here. Why would you like some guy from the Lapiz Kingdom, whom you thought should have left you for dead?"

Arthur's eyes flickered and his eyelashes fluttering open. He looked at me with a stare that looked as though he was staring into my bare soul. I know that sounds weird, but that's what it felt like. It was like my flight or fight response activated and all I wanted to do was jump out of my window with a parachute, because those icy, green eyes penetrated right into me. And I couldn't look away from them.

"Because…that boy gave me hope." he whispered.

I shut up. We both closed our eyes, and I allowed the rumbling of the jet convulse me as I drifted to sleep, where in my dreams Amelia was swinging on a swing attached to the moon and Arthur, with his eyebrows and green eyes, jumped over the moon. Seriously, my dreams are fucked up.

We never revisited this subject again because Arthur would usually just ignore me for days and dump me in the guest room if I made any remarks about the context of that event.

**XXX Third Person POV**

An array of colorful streamers and sparklers collided with a jamboree of poppers as they all flew about in the air. It was a glamorous welcome-back celebration, in honor of the once-Lapiz-now-Emerald princess, Marie. The joyful gathering of people was the complete antithesis to the silent treatment Alfred would probably receive once he returned to Emerald Kingdom-cold and unemotional.

"Welcome back Princess!"

"It's so good to see you again my Princess!"

"Oh how we have missed you my dear Princess!" exclaimed the servants who came to welcome their long gone Princess. "Pleased to see you again, Princess!"

"Hello everyone. Thank you all so much." Alfred smiled brightly at the happy servants. A much better welcome party then the one he usually receives at Emerald Kingdom.

The optimistic weather restored Alfred's smile. He sighed as he realized that he had been gone for far too long. In the Emerald Kingdom, he felt neglected, like a whittling flower in a flower pot with no nutritious soil; but here in the Lapiz Kingdom, there was no such thing as a hidden dark corner for sunshine was bountiful. It's hard to imagine now that just only two years ago the bloody Twenty Years War had taken place ten miles away from this very land. The war had left many scars and the people of from both kingdoms never did quit forgive one another. Anger and resentment lingered in the air, feelings of hostility remained.

"Ah, welcome…King Arthur. Always nice to see you." said one Lapiz official, his voice low and serious. The official grinned sweetly, but his eyes were full of hate.

"Likewise Sir McAvoy. I trust that you have been well." Arthur replied.

Arthur's face was hard, and his tone icy.

The official pleasantly said, "But of course…King Arthur. For why on earth wouldn't I be?"

They shook hands, roughly. The tension in the air was evident. Many instances, which to the untrained eyes looked like a simple exchange of quick, kind words between civilized men but were actually laced with clever banter and discreet sarcasm, like this occurred many times between Arthur and his Emerald men and the government officials from Lapiz.

The animosity between the two kingdoms quickly turned the once happy celebration into a chilly reunion of old foes; even Alfred could sense the mood. _Oh come on, not now!_ thought Alfred, he had seen and dealt with too much coldness and aversion back in Emerald kingdom, and he did not wish to see and deal with it here in Lapiz-his home.

Alfred had heard rumors of certain women possessing the powers of persuasion. Maybe if he could calm them down a bit, then the mood would pick up and they won't want to wring each other's necks anymore. Alfred decided that now was as good a time as any to try and test to see if he himself possessed such a trait. Was he qualified?

"Oh, come now everyone. Shall we go inside?" He smiled one of his award winning, heart-melting smiles and tried to speak with a tone like that of a loving mother. "I believe the chefs prepared a delicious meal for us. Can't let it go cold on our account now, can we? Come now…let's walk together."

The deadly electric shocks which bounced between the eyes of Emerald and Lapiz people ceased. Whoa, apparently, Alfred did have the power of persuasion. "Ah, y-yes…you're right, my dear princess Marie. Let us go in!" exclaimed Sir McAvoy, the Lapiz government official, shaking his head as he realized just how silly he was acting.

"Fine. I am not particularly fond of Lapiz cooking, but I suppose it is high time for lunch anyways. I might as well eat." stated Arthur as he tried to recompose himself, straightening his coat and wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.

Alfred sighs, _Thank God that's all done and over with._ All the stress from dealing with these blink-and-die morons, traveling, and lack of sleep was starting to get to him. He rubbed his head and tried to think of a happy place.

"Oh, yeah…_that_ place." Alfred thought back to the time where he was being trained to be Marie's body double, and he remembered a particular place of peace that he would go whenever he felt sad or upset or just wanted a quiet place to think. Alfred sneaked away from Arthur, leaving him to confront the explosions of flowers and glitter at the end of the road. He managed to sneak away from the main entourage and took a different path to the back of the castle where his special place was located. However Alfred wasn't the only one who had taken a little detour.

"Kesesese, aren't damsels not supposed to wander off on their own?" The voice was unmistakable. It was him-Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"G-Gil!" exclaimed Alfred, half in shock and half in excitement. "Omg dude! I haven't seen you in forever!" Alfred ran over and glomped his childhood best friend.

"GAH! STOP THAT YOU MISERABLE BRAT! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" screamed Gilbert. He hadn't been expecting the sudden display of affection.

"Hell no bro!" squealed the happy Alfred. This was probably the happiest he had ever been in a long time. Seeing his old friend really did him some good. "I've missed you so much Gil!"

"…ah, you're hopeless." Gilbert eventually returned Alfred's hug. The scene was very much like a big brother giving his little brother a much needed bear hug. They quickly caught up and told each other what had passed since their last meeting.

"So wait, you knew about the whole thing all along? How?"

"Francis, of course."

"But how?"

Gilbert let out a hearty laugh "Kesesesese! Don't you even know who you're talking to kid?! I am the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt…High General of Lapiz Army!"

"W-WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Kesesese! It's true! I got appointed a little while after you left to Emerald Kingdom to be Marie's body double. But I didn't know anything about the scheme while I was staying at the castle. Didn't even know you were there! Francis eventually told me everything, though. Actually I've been keeping close tabs on you for a while now. I couldn't let my friend go into enemy territory without making sure that you would be safe and supervised."

"…so you had Antonio secretly sent you messages about my well-being?"

Deadpan; fatality punch to the feels. Gilbert was at loss for words. "H-h-h-how did you figure that out?!"

"Isn't it obvious? You, Francis and Antonio are like bestest bros! Didn't you guys even use to call yourself the Bad Touch Trio in the old days? If you had someone keep tabs on me, then it had to be Antonio." Even though most people take Alfred for a simpleton upon first glance, he is actually really smart and has really sharp deductive reasoning…well, most of the time at least.

Gilbert smiled; he wasn't upset; in fact, he was somewhat impressed. Sure Alfred words did hurt his ego a bit, but he had enough sense to figure it all out on his own. He had trained his companion well. "Heh…you know, you turned out okay Alfred." he reached out and pulled his friend into a tight grip around his neck as he nuggied his head.

"H-HEY! Stop that Gil! You're ruining my hair!"

They continued to walk and talk up until Alfred reached his special place. "Thanks for walking with me Gil."

"Kesesese! Don't worry about it. Besides an awesome guy like me gotta watch over poor little damsels in distress, no?" They laughed merrily as they continued down the path to Alfred's special place.

"Oh yeah, dude!" exclaimed Alfred last minute. "You gotta tell me all about your so called long-lost little brother Ludwig!"

Gilbert stopped mid-step. Apparently, the mention of Ludwig had apparently struck a nerve. He was quiet and motionless for a while, which made Alfred worry a lot. The concept of quiet was a phenomenon unknown to Gilbert. Usually.

"H-hey…are you alright? Was it something I said?"

Gilbert blinked back to reality and shook his head. "It's…It's nothing!" he playfully punched Alfred on the shoulder and chuckled as he said, "Perhaps that's a story for another time, ja?" It was then that they finally reached the place Alfred had been itching to go to.

"Well then, I'll take me leave here. You know your way around, right?" asked Gilbert with a bright smile, but Alfred could tell it was fake. He nodded a positive. They said their good-byes and promised each other that they would meet again later on.

_I hope he isn't mad at me,_ thought Alfred. He trudged a little higher to reach the entrance to the special place. It was like a secret garden snuggled between the back of the castle and the surrounding forest. There was a nice pond with a tiny waterfall flowing downward from a higher elevation. Unlike the other grounds of the castle, this "small" plot of land, which was approximately 5,000 square feet, wasn't infested with Francis' ridiculous Neo-classical statues, and thanks to Marie's insistence, this spot was off-limits from statues of erotic, naked works of art and red rose bushes.

Alfred hiked his polka-dotted flared skirt up to his knees and dipped one foot into the pond, liking the cool temperature enveloping his feet. High-heels are still difficult for Alfred to tromp on. Regardless of the "supposed" gel pads he was given to by Kiku (who said that they have healing powers that would evaporate all the pain away- damn advertisements), his feet still ended up with swollen ankles. What happened in the history of Women Fashion for these to be invented? He dipped his blistered feet into the cold, bacteria-infested pond water and sighed in relief of the relieving temperature. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"What a coincidence, princess."

Alfred recognized that voice; but unlike last time, the owner of the voice didn't come alone, for there was a long, brown-haired young man with dull blue eyes clad in a military uniform beside him. The sudden presence of the unexpected audience surprised Alfred. _How did they get here? _Alfred slipped his feet back into the detrimental shoe wear and ruffled his skirt in disinterest, not minding the two men across from him. One was trembling and pale, while the other wore a long scarf despite the burning heat.

Alfred mentally and physically prepared himself to change once again into the delicate princess he was supposed to be and act. He didn't like having to do this, but it was necessary in order to pass for Marie's body double.

Warming up his vocals, he spoke with mock surprise, "Oh my! It's you again! How long has it been? How did you get here? For a while there, I thought fate would never entwine us to meet again!" What? He had seen a few chick flicks in his life before. Now was as good a time as any to say one of those cheesy lines.

"Forgive my rudeness, princess. But do you remember me? My name is Ivan Braginski, and this is my right hand man, Toris Laurinaitis."

"But of course, I remember you! Ivan Braginski, ruler of the Rudy Federation, right? Yeah, I remember you from the ball back at Emerald Kingdom." Alfred though back to that rainy night where Ivan had attempted to cheer him up by offering him to dance. "You wanted to dance with me, but I had to refuse because I was only allowed to dance with Arthur. You were quite the gentlemen…thank you." He smiled cheerfully, feeling grateful to him.

Likewise, Ivan smiled and spoke with a tone which implied a suggestive banter "My, my, your memory is sharp."

Lest be known to Alfred, Ivan Braginski, the leader of the Ruby Federation, had long been suspected of personally owning five nuclear weapon factories and had a fierce reputation. It's said that he even once replaced his new assistant because he had lightly mocked him once for carrying around a pipe like a makeshift cane. Later on that day, they had found the same assistant dead in his car, his face completely beaten up and a bloody pipe was left at the scene. However, one cannot exactly blame the man for his harsh temperament; after all he had to go through a lot in his life. In fact, it was Ivan himself who had to build his country out of nothing.

In the past, the now Ruby Federation used to be a vast land plotted with small tribes which were loosely connected and had refused to combine into one large state like the Jade Palace. Ivan came from one of the most powerful warring tribes from these lands. His father had attempted to unite these lands into one country but had died before he could see his dream come true, and so the difficult duty of leadership was passed onto Ivan when he was just twelve years old. Many people had high hopes for their young leader; after all, his father was one of the greatest warlords their tribe had ever seen and despite his young age, Ivan was already such a skilled leader and warrior. Ivan reluctantly continued to do his father's work. The time he was fifteen, Ivan had claimed half of the vast territory. However, old tribal rivalries soon led to genocide, and before he knew it, he was losing all that he and his father had gained.

This was perhaps the darkest time in Ivan's life. He was forced to make decisions that he had hoped he would never have to make, and it slowly killed him inside. He had always lived a difficult life, as expected from men from his tribe, but all those dark memories and horrible nightmares finally began to take its toll. Something changed within him during that time. Before, he had always managed to keep a smile on his face and would always try to look on the brighter side of things, but no more. Now it didn't matter to Ivan if he was viewed as the bad guy. As long as it meant that he would save millions of his people instead of having to bow down to some savage dictator from another nation, he would taint his hands with any amount of blood.

It wasn't until he was nineteen that the genocide finally ended and he was finally able to achieve what he and his father had tried so hard to accomplish. Ivan had finally created his own country-The Ruby Federation. It had taken him a long time, but Ivan finally had that one thing he had always craved: peace. From that day forward he promised himself that he would strive to live happily and peacefully. It was finally _his_ time to be happy.

Years pass and here he stood in front of the object of his affections, looking innocent and pristine as a warm, tingling feeling bubbled deep within his stomach. Yup, it was undeniable; he was utterly and completely taken away by this fair maiden. Woe is the hopeless man who loves a lovely married dame. He opened his mouth, wanting to spark a conversation with the pretty princess, but he never got the chance.

Alfred caught the flitting, startled eyes that belonged to the so-called Toris. He then looked back at Ivan disapprovingly and walked toward the taller man, staring at him dead in the eye. Was he treating this young man badly?

It was a bizarre thing to do, but he couldn't help it. Maybe it was because he was feeling so unusually awkward and flustered right then, but for some unexplainable reason, Ivan had cupped the princess's cheek with his hand. He reveled in the aesthetic view of the princess's face and quickly became lost in her gorgeous blue eyes. Thinking back to when he was amongst the crowd of people who welcomed the princess home (had purposefully traveled to Lapiz to wish the princess a happy birthday), Ivan had found it awfully lamentable to see Arthur's hand on the princess's shoulder as if he claimed her as his territory. But now here he is, staring directly at the princess's face, trying to etch her celestial features into his mind. However, this precious moment was only temperamental and ended soon. Alfred moved away Ivan's hand from his face, which in turn caused Ivan to come out of his trance. Toris gasped at the princess's noteworthy valor to physically defy Ivan.

"What did I say about making that rape face? Chin up. Come on, Ivan. Smile with your lips curved upwards like this." Alfred coached.

Alfred demonstrated one of his heart-stopping smiles but ended face-palmed at the epic fail of a smile Ivan endeavored.

Alfred gave a nervous laugh as he said, "I guess smiling is a god given gift… Nice try though."

Alfred patted on Ivan's shoulder tenderly. Ivan blushed. This was so unlike him. "I guess…I'll just keep practicing, da?"

There was an awkward silence; both didn't know what to say and poor Toris felt like an invisible third wheel. Finally Alfred was the one to break the silence. "So Ivan, what do you like the most in the entire world?"

"Sunflowers."

Alfred guffawed as realization hit him like a bullet in the back. "Is that why you sent me twenty baskets of sunflowers?"

Please note that when Alfred says "twenty baskets", he's actually talking about the twenty or so giant, dumpster-truck loads of sunflowers which are currently sitting majestically out on the front lawn of Emerald Castle. Unfortunately the large amounts of flora had aroused Alfred's allergies. Little did they know that in the future, Emerald would be a hot spot for tourists mainly due to the millions of sunflowers planted throughout the kingdom.

"Did you not like the presents I sent you during Christmas?"

Ivan looked hurt. Maybe it was his emerging womanly instinct, or maybe it was his manly empathy, but Alfred smiled reassuringly at the overgrown child that he thought the thoughtful Christmas presents were lovely. "Of course I did! They were very beautiful. It was really nice of you, Ivan. Thanks."

God, Alfred hated having to take up the role of a pleasing and entertaining hostess. After all, he much rather be wolfing down the gourmet platters in the dining hall, or venturing out into the village to visit Matthew; but then again, leaving a grumbling Ivan alone with the feeble man was a bad idea for some reason. It wasn't like Ivan was a bad man; he was just a little odd and had weird social patterns.

"Hey, I bet people are going to start wondering where I slipped off to. Shall we go inside?"

He took Ivan's and Toris' hand, and led them to the right side of the castle. "But first, there's something I want to show you." exclaimed Alfred. "Think of it as a belated Christmas present…da?" Alfred's use of Ivan's native tongue, made Ivan feel warm and fuzzy inside and he smiled (well attempted) back.

They pasted the lilacs, daisies, irises, and roses before they could finally reach their destination. The scene was breathtaking. They arrived at a field where rows upon rows (perhaps it was even acres) of sunflowers stood up proudly towards the sky, never bowing down to the radiant sunshine. Petals scattered about in the wind, fooling around with Alfred's allergy-sensitive nose, and he sneezed rather loudly. So loud in fact, that it made the other two men jump at the sheer ferocity and volume of the sneeze. _My goodness! She could use this as a weapon if she wanted to,_ thought Ivan jokingly to himself.

"AAACHOOOO!" said Alfred in a weak daze. "S-sorry…s-s-s-stupid allergies…"

Ivan searched the remnants of his front pocket. "Here. For your nose." Ivan handed Alfred a hanky.

Alfred smiled at the tenderness of Ivan's actions; he was truly playing the part of the gentleman. See? This guy was actually pretty nice and not as scary as people often thought of him to be. He took the hanky with much appreciation. "Whoa. T-T-T … A-ACHOOOO! … Thank you Ivan!"

"Пожалуйста."

This sweet transaction between the two made Ivan love the princess all the more.

Meanwhile…

"My goodness Arthur, it appears as though the princess is enjoying his company, no?"

Francis stepped forward from his one of his custom-made statues of a Greek nymph and looked up at Arthur who posted atop on a balcony overlooking the sunflower fields. He was observing his wife and the Ruby as they diverged to the sea of sunflowers, where his wife flopped down on one patch and began to laugh as she played hide-and-seek with the other two Rubies. Arthur's face was emotionless as he stared off into the distance.

_Hmm? Does he not care then?_ thought Francis.

Suddenly, Arthur climbed up the railing, and then did a magnificent triple back flip and landed right next to Francis. He patted his suit to dust off any invisible particles, but in actuality, he just wanted to do that to show off his amazing gymnastic flexibility. Francis groaned mentally, _stupid eyebrows._

Arthur, completely ignoring Francis' complacent question, then stated while still looking at their direction, "So, you're getting married."

Francis plucked a rose from the ground, twiddling it around with his lanky fingers. "Lisa and I will be wed near June since she wishes to be a June bride. Have any comments to add?" Actually, in all honestly, it really baffled Arthur and the other kingdoms as to why Francis, the romantic man of love, would choose now of all times to be wed. In the later years, he would simply shrug and say, "You can't rush amour."

"It's ironic that a pervert like you got married later than me. Moreover, I'm twenty-two while you're twenty-five."

"Qui, but I'm surprised she accepted my proposal. I am the happiest man alive."

"If it were up to me, I would have chained you to your bed for the next five months to prevent you from groping anyone with feminine genitals. I would be terribly insecure when you are roaming free."

Francis puckered his face into a sour expression, not amused by Arthur's left-handed comment and clumped the rose in his hand, not wincing at the pointy thorns prickling his dainty fingers and stomped away, not wanting to argue especially when it was so close to Marie's birthday. The two have been at each other's necks ever since their coronation ten years ago because it was implanted into their young and naive brains that the only way to resolve this idiotic war would have been to obliterate each other. But thanks to Arthur's treaty for a truce, they had to bite their tongues in order to not lash out at the other.

In the corner of Francis's eye, there was "Lisa" who was loyally waiting for her king to end his brisk meeting with King Arthur. She was sitting on a marbled bench, smiling beautifully at her fiancé even though on the inside, her mind was shocked to see the two males actually having a civil conversation. Francis, after sticking out his tongue childishly at the other king, joined his future wife, and laid his head on her shoulder, inhaling her flowery fragrance with love.

"Comment était ta journée? (How was your day?)"

"Overall, it was good."

Lisa told him that Alfred had recently left the castle while being escorted by Ivan and Toris because Alfred was impatient to meet his brother, who was outside fetching bouquets of pink carnations for tomorrow's event. The girl slid closer to the man and tickled his face by brushing the stubbles on his face. Then the bad news came.

"Kaoru of the Orchid Flame escaped." She said solemnly.

Francis jumped at that. "What?"

"He was aided by General Im Yong-Soo, his accomplice, and not only that, he broke Mei out of jail, too."

Arthur would eventually learn, too, of these turn of events, but the consequence of these jailbreaks will be revisited later.

Alfred remembered the nostalgic feel of the cobblestones below his feet, the musky, polluted air from the blacksmith's forge and the clanging of the rickshaws whenever they bump over the potholes. In his perception, this was home. Home was where the honey-drizzled baumkuchen could be smelled from Gilbert's window and the yapping from ol' Berlitz could be heard as he barked at the passing children. All of this warmed his heart.

He moved in quick spasms, filled with anticipation at the prospect of meeting Matthew after six months. Out of nowhere, he suddenly saw a procession of trumpets marching down the flowery field nearby the church. The church bell was ringing, ringing, and ringing, and the organ could be heard inside, whistling out the celebrative wedding song for celebration. Alfred boasted to himself that Roderich could top that musician any day.

The married couple came out, embracing each other in pure, divine matrimony, and the flower girl dumped her white basket full of red and pink rose petals, which were Alfred's least favorite flowers, onto the bride.

A wedding in January- how odd, thought Alfred, but the happy couple didn't seem to mind, apparently, for the groom smiled a cheeky grin. Then, Alfred's eyes widened because behind the all too familiar veil, was her face. She was dressed in a low-cut flowery dress which was the complete contrast to his imagined long-sleeved, lacy one that he would have picked out for her. Her shoulders were bare, and she was being carried off to her carriage by a man with silver cropped hair, laughing with his bride.

Shatter.

His heart was shattering into a million pieces, each dropping and crashing down and destroying Alfred's world. His lip was quivering, trembling, and his mind was running, trying to repress the sight, but it was too late. The woman looked at her husband with a loving smile as she lively raised her chin to give him a kiss.

That kiss was intended for Alfred in his dreams. The ring on her ring finger was meant to be bought by Alfred after raising enough money working for her father. Her heart was supposed to be his, not to some random guy standing across from him. Her eyes used to be for him when they were children but no more. Someone else is having his happy ending with her.

Alfred remembered crying over his parent's death when he was five, crying over his brother's failing body when he was eight, and today, when he is only eighteen, another tear escaped and slid down his cheek, in exactly the same way as that raindrop fell onto his face last time during tea time. Even though he is considered a young adult, it didn't stop him from crying.

He didn't cry when he left his comfortable lifestyle, didn't cry when he was shunned by hundreds of people, didn't cry when Arthur punched his stomach, and he absolutely didn't cry when he missed his first dance in his first ball event. Yet, he is crying now because of his unbearable loss, for losing someone he never had. Alfred's heart was in the midst of breaking. He ran away, tears blissfully obscuring everything from his sight, leaving Ivan and Toris befuddled in the fields of dandelions.

**A/N: **

**Okay, first things first, things you might have missed in this chappie:**

•** Hime, referring to Kiku's subtle joke, means "Princess". So basically Kiku is just poking fun at Alfred by calling him princess.**

•** The guy who was with Ivan and Alfred at the garden was Toris Laurinaitis a.k.a Lithuania.**

•** In the scene where Ivan says to Alfred: "Пожалуйста", it means "You're welcome" in Russian.**

•** Also, in case ya didn't know, ol' Berlitz is Ludwig's/German's dog.**

•** Oh, yeah and the chick who was getting married at the church was Amelia. Her husband turned out to be male!Belarus. LOL! PLOT TWISTER~! (Don't ask how it happened)**

**Comments from "T": I'm still an amateurish author, but even my heart was breaking to write this. ;_; Also, just in case if you have been wondering, why on earth did I name Jeanne Marie when I could have kept the name? Well, funny story actually. I thought Marie was Jeanne's reincarnation's name, so I wanted to name her after that but it was actually Lisa. Thank you for reading this!**

**Comments from "J": Sorry it took so long you guys. Things got really rough during the summer and then when I got back, technology decided to ruin my life (a.k.a charger exploded on me and then my laptop got a vicious virus). However, things eventually got better and I'm really glad to finally get this posted on here for ya guys, 'cause you totally deserve it! XD**

**Stay tuned and I hope to get the next one out as soon as possible. Sigh, editing is hard work folks! Xp THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! 3**


	11. The Pursuit of Happiness 2

**A/N: "J" would like to thank all the readers who are still committed to this story. Sorry for the incest feels between FrancexJeanne.**

**We would love to thank Angel the Neko, detima1, ninjaco0kiXD, and Pennilee for reviewing and continuing to read this. Also, I would like to thank all of you readers for not giving up this story. Trust me, we will never discontinue this. Not when I'm currently writing the last four chapters in my laptop (You guys have, like, 9 more chapters before you get to where I am).**

The Pursuit of Happiness 2

Arthur stood alone inside one of the many libraries inside Lapiz Castle. He had a cup of Earl Grey in his hand, and he was looking up at a painting which was hung high above the fireplace. Evidently, he was inspecting the oversized family portrait of the Royal Lapiz family. The grand painting, which was framed in a gorgeously decorated gold frame, encompassed a picture of his wife as a young girl. The more he looked at it, the more he shook his head in disbelief. It was strange to think that this adorable, angelic little girl would one day transform into the present eccentric, rough and uncute woman he sees today.

"You turned out to be quite different than expected. Didn't you, my dear." said Arthur in an indifferent tone. He then began to image what his wife was like when she was younger. Was she better-behaved? Was she a loving, dutiful daughter? Or was she always a rough-and-tumble girl on the inside, but presented herself as a sweet, delicate flower on the outside? Arthur could only imagine because he knew that he would never ask.

"Lisa", the true Lapiz Princess, stood just outside the library in a dark corridor, her omnipotent eyes focused on Arthur intently. She has mixed feelings. After all, this was the man she was supposed to marry. She scuffled to the side to leave Arthur by his lonesome, but the soles of her feet made too much noise. It wasn't long before Arthur sensed her presence and called out to her, "… I know you're there." He turned sharply to face her. "No need to stand beside the door. Show yourself."

_Fiddlesticks!_ Marie mentally cursed herself for not being more careful. "Sorry your majesty. I didn't want to intrude on your pondering."

"No worries, miss..." Arthur knows he has seen this woman before. Surely she was at the ball and was next to Francis earlier. "I'm sorry but I don't believe we've properly meet before." he suavely brought up.

He examined the real Marie from head to toe. She overall stood with a demeanor which spoken seriousness and strength. She definitely wasn't someone who played games. "I think I've might have seen you with Francis at the ball at Emerald a few months ago. Am I correct?"

Marie's memories of that night flooded back to her and she blushed as she recalled her drunken outbursts. "Oh…ha ha! Umm…y-y-yes, I was there. My name is Lisa. I'm captain of the guard here at Lapiz palace…and the future wife of King Francis." she blushed at the last bit. She wore a brown cavalier hat, and a ridiculous one at that. It was rather large and had an obnoxious feather, which partly obscure her face, making it hard for Arthur to get a good look at her. She wore a guard's uniform: high knee boots, waist-high white trousers, a dark blue golden, button up coat with a scarlet, red sash and sharp sword at the side. She had medium-length golden hair which was pulled back in a low, lazy bun.

"Oh, I see."

Awkward Pause.

"Congratulations! It's nice to be finally able to meet you in person." he extended his hand and Marie shook it firmly. "Though of course…I can't really see your face."

There was a pause as Marie mentally weighted her options. If she showed her face, then Arthur would probably catch on. But then again, if she didn't, then it would look like she was purposefully defying proper hospitality and therefore disrespecting royalty. She can see it in the headlines now. "King Francis's wife is discourteous and ill-mannered! Bad blood between the two kingdoms arise!"

Thus, she would reveal her face completely and vulnerably. _Lord, give me strength…_ Marie mentally said a prayer to God and hoped that Arthur would remain naïve. She took off her heinous hat and revealed herself.

Arthur jumped in surprise. Marie did the same. She is very antsy.

"S-sorry…it's just…it's just that you look very much like my wife." he motioned at the painting which had Marie's face on it. "Hehehe...ummm, yeah! I get that a lot!" Marie nervously scratched the back of her head before putting on her hat back.

"Hmph! What a coincidence!" said Arthur as he turned once more to look at the painting. He chuckled as he pointed back at the expansive canvas and asked whether the artist was actually paid to Photoshop the bulk of the painting. "I mean, it doesn't even look like her at all. Believe me, she's no sweet angel!"

Arthur didn't have time to excogitate in retrospect to Lisa's supernatural resemblance to that of his wife and the young girl in the picture, because right then Lisa told Arthur about the recent prison break. She prayed thanks thee to God for giving her this excuse to digress.

"W-what?! How did this happened?!" exclaimed Arthur. Marie, however, assured the king that Vash and Elizabeta are out mollifying the string of panic throughout the kingdoms and that there was no need to fret. "That way you can stay here and celebrate the princess's birthday with her. So please do not worry yourself, your majesty. It's all being taken care of."

Feeling assured that measures were being taken to handle the present situation, Arthur spoke back in order to spark some more conversation. What can he talk about? He just met the girl right now! There is one subject he can think of, but he will not like it.

"Are you happy Lisa?"

"Huh?"

"Are you happy to marry Francis?"

"Why, yes sir. I am. Pourquoi?"

Arthur answered, "Francis Pierrot Bonnefoy , in my opinion, isn't the most desirable of men. For one, he has a poor sense of character and dignity. Secondly, he quite frankly has a hard time keeping it in his pants. And I'm sure that you are well aware of his reputation among the womenfolk. As a result he will end up breaking your heart in more ways than one, I tell you. You seem like a sweet girl, Lisa. So why would you accept the marriage proposal of such a perverted man?" He bit his tongue. This is why he does not like talking about Francis. His voice has a mind of its own. Ranting about the bearded man is one of its favorite pastimes.

"Lisa" simply smiled a shy smile, understanding and thought it funny for a king to voice his complaints, and said, "Your majesty, it is an honor for me to be chosen by God to marry a loving man who could have loved his people than to love a woman such as myself. For even though he may be an adulterated man, I still love him nonetheless. I would even willingly go to the darkest depths of Hell if it meant he would be safe. Also, he is capable of change, King Arthur. That is one of his best qualities."

She blushed and sighed before the wise woman excused herself and left the man standing once again alone in the library. She paused for a second at the door before turning around and asking Arthur in a gentle, hushed voice, "What about you, King Arthur? Is your marriage an unhappy one?" And then she was gone.

Arthur stood there for a second stunned by "Lisa's" question. He then walked over to a cushioned chair facing the window and contemplated her question.

_Is my marriage happy? No, not exactly… better than some I can think of… but then…What is happiness?_

Arthur gazed past the glazed windows, and saw a sad figure walking slowly towards the castle. As the figure came closer, Arthur could see that it was his wife, the princess. She looked like a terrible mess. She was completely and utterly soaked to the bone. Mud was caked onto the bottom of her skirt and she had taken off her shoes which caused her feet to become just as dirty. Her hair, which had been nicely put up earlier, was now dripping wet and all over her face. Her back was hunched into an unhealthy slump.

Arthur glanced back at the charming portrait of her and her family from when she was younger._ Now please explain how that_, he turned back to the window, _became that_. God could not answer.

As the princess slowly continued her trek towards the front door, Arthur began to get a better look at her face. She looked grim and dejected, and her eyes were dark and empty.

_Was she alright? Did something happen? _

He doesn't know what to do in these situations. It was his instinct to seek out the girl and comfort her. Maybe even pat her back and wipe her tears with his handkerchief, but this is his wife he's talking about.

_I better check up on her just in case…_

The windows wouldn't slide sideways like the ones in Emerald Kingdom did, so Arthur decided to walk dutifully downstairs to the front of the castle to greet his wife. He wanted to question her about what was troubling her and what caused her eyebrows to crease so sadly.

Now, normally Arthur wasn't one to delve into other people's lives. Truth be told, he'd rather avoid the whole notion of being close to someone out of his mind (with the exception of a few which included Kiku and Ludwig). It's not that he's purposefully cruel; this is just the way he is. However, upon seeing the princess' distressed face something had unraveled something within him. Evidently, and even in later years, Arthur would never be able to honestly admit to himself what he was truly feeling at that moment for his dear wife. She is unreadable, a mystery woman clouded in secrets. Should he leave this woman be? But then… there would be no progress. He'll be stuck here, clueless and in the dark. He'll be married to a woman who knows more about him, but he'll have nothing to know about her. Also, he can't push away this desperate need to do something. It kept badgering him..

When he finally reached the front doors and was able to finally get a good look at her, there was an alarm beeping inside his head warning him that everything was utterly and completely wrong. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was running, and her glasses were skewed. The outfit, which she had proudly twirled in front of her husband earlier, had lost its luster. It looked mutilated. Smudges of mud and grass stains indicated that she was running through the fields just a few moments before. Her head bowed down in sadness, shame and confusion but most of all, hurt.

"What's wrong?" cooed Arthur with a gentle, soothing tone. He approached his princess, only to be smacked away by her backhand. "GET AWAY!" she snapped.

Alfred, who was just as stunned as Arthur at his own actions, started backing away slowly. Alfred's unstable, and he knows it. He needs to run somewhere…anywhere. Just as long as it's somewhere that isn't here, some other place where he wouldn't be able to harm anyone. Alfred then bolts himself out of there as he frantically hurries to seek solace. But then Arthur, who after a while was finally able to recover from the initial shock of his wife's attack, tenaciously followed his princess. "Wait up you bastard!" growled Arthur.

"Leave me alone you stalker!" Alfred yelled back.

By now, the couple had traveled farther than the church where Alfred was just moments ago and the sky was starting to darken. The sun began to set into its pools of oranges and reds and the shadows of the two idiots continued to run like a never-ending motion picture, exhausting their energy by running amok.

The chase had almost finished when Arthur's hand leapt for a flowing piece of fabric which was torn from his princess's dress, but sadly his face crashed downwards into the muddy grass because he had lost his footing after tripping over a random tree root.

Oh well, better luck next time Arthur! The authors of this fanfiction snickered with glee.

His dangerous fumble alarmed Alfred, who had promptly stopped and crept closer to the man. _Damn, that was a hard fall. Is he okay? _thought Alfred as he bent down to inspect the now motionless Arthur. He probed at Arthur's side and then laced his fingers under Arthur's jaw in search for a heartbeat. However, the motion proved useless because Arthur suddenly revived from the dead and swiftly hooked his arm around Alfred's neck and pulled him in like how a fisherman would reel in his newly caught bass.

"Aha! Caught you!"

Alfred squirmed and wiggled in the other man's squeezing grasp, but alas Arthur's muscle power constrained his every effort. Unable to free himself, Alfred limply let himself be wrapped in Arthur's powerful arms.

"_Fuck, can't you just let me go_?" whimpered Alfred. His knees buckled because of the couple's awkward position, but he was eventually able to lift himself partially due to Arthur's now loosening grip. But at that moment Arthur, sensing that Alfred was going to make another break for it, clasped the man into an even tighter embrace and stilled. Arthur's grasp was beginning to smother Alfred. He glared at Arthur before he flopped down on him once again. They laid there for a moment, still and unmoving. Then Arthur finally spoke. "Marie, I won't ask you what's wrong, but don't run away like that, especially when it's dark."

He spat out, "Why should you care?! Why should anybody care?! Dammit leave me the hell alone! I don't need you to hold me close as if we're actually a loving couple! GET THE FUCK OFF!"

With his last bit of strength, Alfred twisted his head and bit into Arthur's forearm with his canines and freed himself from his clutches. He scurried off again. Arthur stubbornly followed pursuit and raced forward, not willing to relent to the forces of nature even as the trees scratched his clothing and face, or when the roots which peeked out of the ground to purposely trick pitiful fools into falling to their demise.

As Alfred ran and ran as fast as he could, he couldn't help but wonder: _What was the point of all of this?_ There was nothing to be gained by running, yet the burning sensation in his lungs, the soft bristles of the leaves which flapped his sweaty forehead all helped calm Alfred's nerves. His only comfort was to keep running blindly into the unknown. However, when one is running for long periods of time towards an unprecedented direction, there must be an end to this so-called journey, and so, by definition, this dead end was the edge of a bottomless cliff.

Arthur quickly caught sight of this doom and ran even faster towards his princess. He managed to grasp her hand and pull her towards him, but she only pushed him away. She back away slowly from him looking dead into his eyes, daring him to come near her again. Arthur had to reason with the distraught girl somehow. Arthur, out of breath, heaved out in raspy breaths, "Marie… (cough) come back…"

Alfred yelled back "No!" as he continued to back away.

Arthur followed her step by step, hoping to prevent the inevitable. _Did she not see? Why is she still moving? _

"And why the bloody hell not?!" retorted Arthur as he quicken his pace.

"I don't want to!" Alfred took another step and then another and then another.

_She's trapped. There's no alternative. Stop, you foolish girl!_

"Marie…listen to me, please…I don't think this is the right time to be childish!"

"Buzz off, will you?!" And then, just like that, Alfred dropped backwards to the edge of the cliff, falling to his doom.

"You idiot-!" Arthur raced and extended his fingers to seize a clot of fabric from the princess's shirt collar, but thanks to the law of gravity, when one heavy object is falling, the light object connected to the heavier one falls down along with it. He closed his eyes, expecting his beautifully sculpted face to crash against the spiky surface beneath them, but when seconds turned into minutes, he reopened them to see that they were both alive, not dead.

"You're so lame, you know that? It's obvious that's there's a ledge below."

Indeed, there was a solid, stable ledge where they now laid. This fact only made Arthur's nose flare up in frustration and anger. _This silly girl nearly got us both killed! Good, grief, damsels in distress are so bothersome!_ Arthur internally continued his vent on how childish and selfish his wife's actions were and how she had so stupidly endangered both of their lives. It was during this time that Alfred realized just how close he now was to Arthur. He blushed a deep crimson as he hesitantly asked "Ummm…Arthur. C-Could you please let go of me now?"

It was now Arthur's turn to come to terms of just how intimate their bodies were intertwined. Though he did not outwardly blush like Alfred did, Arthur did get a warm, fleeting and yet bubbly feeling inside his stomach. Yet, despite being now aware of their closeness, Arthur didn't yet let go of his wife. Instead, he released one hand and pointed at the place where Alfred's glasses should have been and stated, "Your glasses…they're gone."

Alfred's hand touched the outline of his face and nodded blankly.

"They are." He looked down at the dark abyss below and squinted, relying on his blurry vision, but it was no use. Alfred gave out a deep sigh and gently freed himself from Arthur's grasp. He scooted away, and when he was at a good distance, he sat up and looked down at himself. _Dirty, messy and sweaty…gross._ He then collapsed onto the dirt floor and closed his eyes, massaging his temples. Today wasn't a good day.

Arthur moved over and laid himself next to Alfred, but they didn't say anything, they just quietly and helplessly observed the sun as it sank deeper into the hills. The silence was heavy and deafening.

It was a while before Alfred finally spoke first and gravely said, "There was this person…a very special, important person who I knew very well while I was living here." He paused in order to gather his emotions "…and that person…just got married today."

Arthur didn't want to press on a fresh wound, so he decided to keep his questions short, sweet and to the point. "I gather that you liked this person?"

Not sweet enough apparently.

"Yeah." Alfred choked out. He hugged his knees closer and laid his head back, re-experiencing the rambunctious turmoil coiling within his stomach and the dizzying short-lived denial in his head of what he had seen earlier at the church.

"Name?"

Alfred responded without hesitation and, therefore, without thinking, "Amelia."

It wasn't until after the name had slipped passed his lips that he began to process what he had just said.

_Oh, stupid me!_ he banged his head an infinite amount of times on the hard dirt floor. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…_

"Soooooo….you're a lesbian?" Arthur's face wasn't one of disgust but one of renewed interest. His wife's newly revealed sexual orientation was currently in the spotlight of topics within his head. This certainly opened up new possibilities. (But that's a conversation for another time, folks!) For the time being, all Arthur wanted was truthful answers to his curious questions.

Alfred has to improvise an answer, or this misconstrued knowledge could possibly lead to a myriad of complicated problems. He gritted his teeth. "NO, Arthur, I am not a lesbian. I am BI. Yeah." he said assuredly, "Just stick the rainbow flag on me now. Yup, I am the gayest and straightest person you will ever meet."

"I…I see. Well, ummm…"

Arthur gave a sympathetic expression and parted his lips to say something but couldn't, and instead, patted Alfred's hair softly, smoothing his hair out with each pat. "I'm very sorry about…Amelia."

_Pat._

"It sounds pretty shitty." That was the correct terminology, right?

_Pat. Pat. Pat._

"Huh?" _Pat. Pat._

"But look on the bright side…" _Pat_. He gave off a cheeky grin in the hopes of comforting his wife. "…you have the most handsome man on earth as a husband, someone who can indulge you, feed you exquisite cuisine, shelter you under warm and exotic blankets, clothe you with the silkiest material, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. After all, who wouldn't want a hot shot like me, right? Idiots and Francis, that's what and- My apologies, I was trying to comfort you but failed epicly, didn't I?" He can admit that much. "I guess I'm good at talking about myself and the people I hate, after all. Remind me, Marie, that I should order a book about comforting others."

Alfred laughed at his silly request until wet tears at the corners of his eyes grew into giant orbs of water streaming down his face silently in the dark. He cried and cried, not because he was heartbroken but because of how normal this conversation is. He cried, too, because he has to accept that there really is no such thing as happiness in this world, not while he is disguised as Marie.

Then they laid there for a few more minutes laughing after the tears have dried, retelling funny moments and watching the stars peek out the night's sky.

"Happy Birthday Marie." Arthur said.

Then Alfred saw the first star of the day.


	12. Prelude to the Jade Palace

**A/N: Sorry for the long w****ait. Bad news: My laptop is dead so all of the future chapters after the Jade Palace arc are probably gone (unless I can find my lost USB drive hehe). Good news: I will find some... Oh wait! Hetalia Season 5. Yup, that's a good one. Enjoy and thank you all for reviewing and reading.**

**You may not remember from Chapter 1, but Emilie (Monaco) was mentioned. Sergei is back! Sorin is Romania and Fasciano is Seborga. Sorry for the JeannexFrance filler for all of those who do not support this pairing. Happy (Belated) New Year!**

Prelude to the Jade Palace

The stars shone brighter as the sky got darker, and they continued to sit there - enjoying the stillness and the beauty of the night. To be honest, Alfred appreciated Arthur's attempts to cheer him up with his horribly unsympathetic jokes. They make him laugh even though it was out of character for his king. The dark gloom invading his mind slowly dissipated as Arthur was kind enough to stroke his head. His head laid down on Arthur's lap, but he did not protest.

Arthur, with bad timing as usual, broke the relaxed silence with his infinite curiosity.

"Marie?"

Alfred groaned. "Yes?"

"What do you really feel about your girlfriend and her marriage?"

Alfred snorted. "First thing about helping somebody to get better is to _not_ remind them about their issues." Arthur grimaced, realizing his mistake. He did not continue further in fear of stepping in another landmine. To have a small skirmish with his wife in the middle of nowhere is the last thing he would like to do.

Alfred sighed heavily. "Besides, she wasn't mine to begin with." The waterworks were working in his eyes. "She must be happy," he tried to reassure himself. "That's right. She found someone she really loved dearly, and this was for the best." He coughed awkwardly and rubbed the corners of his eyes, faking them as a little dust in his eye.

Arthur finished Alfred's last thought. "And maybe it's time to let go." Alfred sat up. Even though Arthur cannot see his face very well, he might see his pleading, helpless face, and pity is not what he wants.

Arthur put down his input. "But every heartbroken person knows that that is easier said than done." Alfred chuckled a bit as the swelling pain subsided a bit more. Arthur was right. Only time can tell when it is time for the dreams to stop haunting him. "Thanks for listening, Arthur." He beamed a smile, which made the latter look away for it was to bright for him to handle. He muttered shyly, "No problem. Love."

A cool breeze blew past them as they continued to aimlessly stare off into the night sky. The view was certainly breathtaking, and the ground upon which they lay actually quite comfortable. It was nice. That is, until a particularly chilly gust of wind tousled their hair. It was starting to get colder as the sky grew darker.

Alfred shivered and tried to shelter his body from the cold, blistering air. "Geez, it's getting cold. Let's go back to the Lapiz Castle, shall we?"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Arthur offered his hand to Alfred, who gladly accepted it with a surprised face. Then the sudden realization of their particular situation hit them like a bullet to the head.

"…Wait a second…"

"M-Marie we're on a bloody cliff!"

"OH MY GOD ARTHUR WE'RE ON A CLIFF!" spluttered Alfred in horror.

They circled in a panic around the platform. The analyzed and brainstormed a solution to their predicament, and even though it is considered lucky to survive and not fall to their impeding doom, they are still stuck on a cliff in the middle of January.

"DAMMIT MARIE! This is all YOUR fault!" yelled Arthur, pointing an accusing finger at Alfred. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away!"

"M-me?! What about YOU?!" proclaimed Alfred. "I told you to leave me alone, but NOOOOOOO you came running after me anyways!"

"…Well YOU shouldn't have been out walking in the rain all by yourself with that pitiful face of yours!"

"I was FINE, Arthur! If you had just listened to me when I told you to leave me alone, then we wouldn't be in this mess. Don't completely blame the situation on me. Take some responsibility!"

Arthur turned around and faced the face of the wall, massaging his temples. Their bickering will not save them from hypothermia and freezing to death; time is of the essence. If one of them has to be the mature one, it has to be him.

He turned around to apologize.

"Sorry." Both of them widened their eyes for they said the same word simultaneously.

They pouted.

Arthur crossed his arms and harrumphed. "Sorry if I felt sorry for you and felt committed to comfort an ill-minded person." He was cross. Very cross. Seriously, one minute they were relatively hospitable to each other and in the next blaming each other as if they were the bane of their existence.

Alfred tugged on Arthur's sleeve. "Good God, what now Marie?" he snapped. Alfred grinned and looked up at the sky again. "I think we found our hero."

"What are you babbling about now, woman?"

"I think Kiku has found us."

In the midst of this "rare and sweet" circumstance between a husband and wife (not), their most trusted friend, Kiku, appeared in their hour of need, ready to save them from their rather dire situation.

"Ah! Your highnesses! People were rooking for you. I was afraid that you were dead. Is the princess awright?"

"Yes Kiku, Marie is fine." Arthur answered.

"Ah, good!" Kiku disappeared from view for a second. "Here….grab the rope. I'rr purr you up, your majesties."

"Haha! Thanks Kiku, you're the best!" exclaimed Alfred in a cheerful glee.

"Honestly, just be quiet will you?" said Arthur in annoyance. Alfred stuck his tongue out in rebellion.

Thanks to the leverage he got from Kiku, Arthur climbed up back to the blades of grass tickling his fingers. Behind Kiku were three horses, and he patted the raven-haired man in respect. "You never cease to surprise me, Kiku." The man bowed. "It is my pleasure."

"Hello? Missing somebody?" Alfred called out.

Arthur cocked one eyebrow. "I thought you refused to go first even though I was _so_ insistent." He did not stop the teasing. "What's the matter?" Alfred turned beet red as he struggled to climb up. "Chauvinist."

"Feminist." Arthur retorted.

However, as the king observed his wife climbing closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, it was quite apparent that Marie was missing an important component of her life: her glasses. He extended his hand to Alfred as he approached the last foot of the climb. This act was not one of victorious power but as a helping hand. Alfred blinked and gawked, but then voluntarily caught the warm hand in his, slightly grateful for the assistance.

Once he straightened his back and tattered dress, he sucked in a breath. It was night, and he was utterly and completely blind. He hesitated to step forward and tried to walk properly. As a man, he will not ask for help as if he was a handicap!

Arthur shook his head. He would laugh but that would only infuriate his wife. "Don't be so stubborn." Not wasting one second, his hand slid in Alfred's.

Alfred bowed his head, embarrassed. He lifted his head and flashed a cheeky grin in order to laugh it away. "I'm afraid I'm as blind as a bat."

Arthur countered and smirked, "You should read more animal books for there is a definite difference between your blindness and a bat's blindness."

Alfred shrugged. "I've already accepted my curse." Arthur hummed a bit until he finally got the guts to do the unexpected.

He squeezed his wife's hand and gently intertwined their fingers together in a secure hold. In his charming accent and voice, he offered, "Then please, allow me to be the one to guide you back home. After all, it would be bad if my princess was to fall off another cliff or trip over a tree root."

Alfred twitched his eye. "Disgusting."

"What?"

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed man criticized, "Do you treat everyone like that? The prince charming scenario is so not appealing for Kiku."

Kiku protested, "I rike it."

"See?" Arthur pointed out, "He likes it."

Alfred pushed his face away from his. "I prefer the mean, sarcastic one than the one I've seen not long ago." Arthur got closer just to annoy him with a weird smile on his face. "No Arthur." His cheek pressed onto his and now he's making tattling noises. "Nooooo. Stoooop."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. For now."

"Your highness," Kiku closed his eyes in a happy trance, "Your behavor right now is foony."

Arthur lightly punched Kiku's shoulder. "Is that bad?

"No."

Alfred returned the squeeze to Arthur and whispered thanks.

Arthur nodded lamely. "Stay close and don't go away from my line of sight." Alfred moved his head up and down as he listened to the verbose instructions of his guide and for today, the lighthouse of his storm.

This is not a happy marriage, Arthur thought, but at least we are pursuing it.

Right?

* * *

><p>Sergei clicked his tongue in disapproval as he applied ointment onto Alfred's scratched face. He squinted his eyes in concentration. The battered boy's injuries stung as he rubbed his fingers along a cut, but Alfred paid no heed to it. He rocked his head in contentment because he was blessed enough to see his previous servant once more.<p>

Sergei was done with the treatment, so he waved the boy away. He did not question Alfred's reddish eyes. The boy, in turn, remained fixed on his seat on the mattress.

He whined. "Sergei, I thought we were friends."

Sergei promised to be quiet. Arthur could be lurking in the shadows, listening to his words, meaning Alfred could make a misstep and endanger his life. "Marie, go on ahead and eat dinner. We'll catch up on matters later." Catching the hint, Alfred frowned and hopped off the mattress and opened the door. However, a figure swiftly appeared out of nowhere from above and suspended himself upside down from the door frame.

"Boo!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"HEHEHE! Well, I didn't scare Sergei, but at least I got to scare someone."

A man with shaggy strawberry blonde hair, red eyes and fangs gave the frightened princess a toothy grin. But his grin disappeared when the hysteric princess resorted to ripping the mattress from its bed frame and swung it in full force at the man. It smacked him with impact, sending the vampiric man flying. He collided into the opposite wall and groaned.

"Sorin!" cried Sergei. He lightly shook the man in an effort to help him regain consciousness, but the one named Sorin was hopelessly knocked out cold. He looked at Alfred. "Did you always have this much strength?"

Alfred paled. He knelt down in a hurry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sorin groaned. "Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He fanned his face; his voice reaching a screech. "I'm so sorry."

"You knocked him out cold princess." Sergei stated, half-impressed, half-mortified. "Honestly, it was a silly prank. Did the mattress deserve such an ill-fated end?"

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry."

Sergei laughed lightly - like the jingle of bells. "Do not worry. He'll live." He carried Sorin by the shoulders and let him slump on a nearby chair. "Gave me a fright, I'll give you that," he praised to the sleeping vampire-like man, "But I bet this wasn't what you had in mind." He had to withhold his laughter on that one.

"What's the ruckus?"

Emilie Bonnefoy, the Queen of the Lapiz Kingdom, approached the odd group in front of her, which consisted an unconscious nurse, a servant, and her little "sister". She fully understood the present situation. She lowered the her umbrella, which had the imprinted jewels of each kingdom: the Lapis Lazuli, the ruby, the emerald, and the jade.

Emilie was a woman who, unlike her younger brother, did not like getting a lot of attention and publicity. Even though, at least from the outside looking in, she seemed very innocent and tranquil, she actually had a dark side. You see, she was more like a behind-the-scenes-ringleader. In truth, she was in charge of the famous and "secret" underground casino district called Las Vegas. She was the one who pulled the strings behind this mysterious and intriguing black market. In this underground world, she is most recognized for her outward veneer and that infamous poker face of hers. What's more, she had a bit of a problem, an addiction you might say. Emilie was, unfortunately, a gambling addict. To make matters worse, not only did she run the underground casino district, but she was also, ironically, its best customer. Francis didn't seem to mind though, just as long as she didn't involve herself in any major political events.

Emilie's hard face and indifferent eyes softened when she saw Alfred. She embraced him regardless whether he was her "sibling" or not. "How many months has it been?" She rubbed circles on his back. Whenever she sees her real sister's face, golden and more beautiful than ever, she remembers this man's face, the one who sacrificed his life for her sister's happiness.

She saw the glaring red of his eyes. "Fasciano Biancheri!" she shouted out. An adult man with fair complexion rushed over to his queen. He took out a handkerchief and dabbed the sweat. He had copper hair and was wearing a casual white suit.

"Yes my fair lady?"

"Fetch my dear sister a wet towel for her eyes."

Her consort, so ready to please in two ways, quickly ran away to find a meandering maid.

Emilie escorted Alfred to the mattress and gently pushed him down. "Rest, my dear. You were busy. I can tell."

"Thank you, Sister Emilie."

"I am honored to be called that by you, Alfred."

Fasciano returned with the required towel, and as a return he got a kiss on his cheek, which was visible by the bold magenta of Emilie's lipstick. She instructed Alfred to close his eyes, which he did, and she covered them with the wet towel.

"This will help your eyes."

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me yet Alfred."

"Huh?"

"Be cautious of that raven-haired man who is beside you."

"How do you know Kiku?"

"I have my connections. You know I do." She toyed with Alfred's blonde bangs.

Alfred can envision her mysterious smile, that infuriating smile with all the answers to all the secrets. "Why should I be careful?"

"Because his ghosts are coming back to haunt him and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire."

Alfred heard footsteps walking away from him, and then he heard new ones.

"Hey bro."

"Mattie!"

"Dang it. I knew you would recognize me."

"Are you lovin' it?"

"Sitting on my ass and drinking maple syrup all day? Of course." He ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"You look roughed up. Went hiking?" Matthew asked.

"Nah."

"Marriage problems?"

"Major marriage problems."

"Want to file a divorce?"

The two laughed as if they were never separated from the first place.

"I missed you so much, dude."

"Kumajiro misses you, too."

"Still ninja in the castle?"

"Where do you think the chef's famous flans run off to?"

They fist bumped. "I wish I can see you, but I'm not in good shape."

"Neither am I."

"Why?"

Alfred felt a tear drop on his cheek. He heard a hiccup.

Matthew's voice quavered. "Like I said, Kumajiro misses you, too."

* * *

><p>"Francis? Where are you taking me?"<p>

Marie's fiancé had her eyelids covered with both of his hands, adding a hint of fun and mystery to their nightly adventure. "You'll see mon beau tresor." said Francis as he gently guided Marie around the moonlit hallway. Neither said another word, until Francis stopped and lightly tapped a wooden door with one free knuckle. Marie frowned in frustration; the secrecy of this outing was making her a little bit unhappy. She did not like not knowing where she was going. Then she suddenly felt Francis's breath was next to the lobe of her ear.

In a sweet and tender voice, Francis breathed out, "Joyeux Anniversaire. Un anniversaire est juste le premier jour d'un voyage au soleil de 365 jours. Passe un merveilleux voyage (A birthday is just the first day of another 365-day journey around the sun. Enjoy the trip.)"  
>Marie felt her throat chock with emotion. He had always done this. No matter what, even during the war, Francis would somehow find a cheesy quote during her birthday and bake her one of his specialty cakes just for her. He then lifted his hands and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Marie opened her eyes and blinked to adjust her eyes to the fluorescent light and saw Alfred standing at the center, wearing a spiffy suit with a bow tie and all. She blushed at his dashing presentation. Alfred began to walk closer to the pair and rapidly squeaked out a "Joyeux Anniversaire". Matthew couldn't make it because the medicine tonight was too strong for him, so he had to rest.<p>

"Merci…Alfred," said Maire, as she gave Alfred a loving, tight embrace.

"Oh?" Francis sang in a sing-song voice. He place his hand on his chest. "But what about moi?"

"Merci, Francis!" Marie than grabbed Francis and pulled him into a group hug. The room in which they were in was not a very glamorous room. Plain, and simple with only the bare essentials. There was a table with a chocolate cake was on top, and a couple of presents. Francis enclosed his hand on a dainty box behind the chocolate cake and encouraged her to open the present. Her mouth was shaped like an "o", and her heart was overcome with warmth. She gasped as she opened the box and saw the beautiful ribbon inside, stitched and patterned in blue, white, and red stripes. Francis chuckled, saying that he knew she would like it. He took out the ribbon and fixed her shirt collar as he tied the present into a fanciful knot. She was getting emotional. "I-I- I don't know what to say… It's beautiful Francis…T-T-Thank you too, Alfred. I don't understand…"

Alfred said, "It's your birthday Marie. Not mine's. Too bad we can't do it on your actual birthday, since the kingdom will be celebrating 'my' birthday."

"Oh…boys!" she said in an airy sigh. Marie expressed her gratitude to the two men with a kiss on the cheek. The small birthday party celebration continued into the night as the trio consumed the chocolate cake, gossiped and exchanged good, old jokes in a merry circle.

* * *

><p>In due time, Arthur had to eventually depart from the Lapiz Kingdom after a few days of partying and had to sail across the Eastern hemisphere to the Jade Palace. Even his line of bodyguards readied themselves as they patiently waited for Arthur's departure tomorrow. Only, it was unfortunate that his good friend Kiku would not be able to accompany him on his journey. Arthur had managed to swiftly pack everything that he needed or had to bring on his journey, within the contents of a few vintage suitcases. It wasn't long before his luggage was finally done and ready for their morning departure the next day. As he closed the latch of his last suitcase, his fairies flew into view as they courtly gave their adieus.<p>

"Have a safe trip, Arthur!"

"Be safe. "

"Yes, and try not to get too upset with the Jade Emperor."

Arthur thanked them for their visit and told them that he would keep their advice in mind. They bid their last farewells, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts for a while. Truthfully, Arthur was really glad to be leaving Lapiz Kingdom. His stay at the Lapiz Kingdom brought back remorseful memories from the past, but during his entire stay, he and Francis did not have a single encounter where they had pointed their guns at each other. It was a miraculous feat, and he could now boast this to both Roderich and Elizabeta, who would undoubtedly be very proud of him. So, in a way, Arthur supposed that his stay at the Castle had not been a complete let down. Yet, he did not want to stay longer than he needed to in this wretched place. He shook his head, trying to forget the terrible memories. His thoughts then floated back to Marie; she had acted strange.  
>For someone who had a birthday bonanza, Marie's frown was impeccably illustrating her dissatisfaction with the birthday bash that was specially set up by her kingdom. All she did throughout the entire event was to politely sit silently in her fancy chair, watching others enjoy themselves and only smiled when she had to. To him, it was unfair for Marie to idly stand in the sidelines. He had actually had a good time at the party. Food was excellent, music was pleasurable and the company was…tolerable, though the hefty amount of alcohol did help lighten his mood. He did feel rather guilty seeing her unhappy face from across the room as he enjoyed himself in her place. He felt that he had to apologize to her that night of the party three days ago, but Marie was indifferent and merely kissed the man's forehead to shut him up. If that wasn't strange, then nothing is.<p>

However, if she wanted him to forget about the birthday issue, then he would do so.

"You're leaving tomorrow." Arthur didn't hear his wife enter the room and was taken by surprise.

"M-Marie! I... errr, didn't hear you."

Alfred smiled. "Glad to hear that my stealth skills have been improving. Kiku would have been proud." He looked at the packed suitcases. "I should have knocked." He knelt down to pick up a black tie Arthur missed on the ground.

"Yes," Arthur accepted the tie and fashioned it around his collar, "I must speak to Emperor Wang Yao."

"Nice."

"Indeed."

"Will it be a long trip?"

"Very."

"Then, should we go to sleep early? That way you can get an early head start tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Marie."

"Alrighty then."

It's not a perfect marriage, but at least we are trying, said Alfred to himself. "Do you want to use the bathroom first, or me?"

Arthur, being the gentleman that he is, told his wife to go first and she, or rather he, did just that. They got ready for bed and entered the same bed together. Tonight, however, things were a little different. Instead of sleeping facing away from each other, Alfred turned over and face Arthur's side of the bed. "Arthur?" he asked attentively in a hushed voice.

"What is it, Marie?"

"Based on CQ Researcher, about 30% our Lapiz ships never return due to natural causes, pirating, and unknown disasters."

Arthur's voice was laced with sarcasm. "That's nice to know."

"As a captain of the ship, you have the highest chance of being killed if you were invaded."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You learn something new everyday."

"And did you know-"

"Marie!" Arthur hushed Alfred with a finger to his rosy lips. "Quiet."

"But-"

"I get it. Don't worry. Your husband is a careful man. Now shut up and let us sleep like we originally intended to."

They fell asleep that night facing each other.

* * *

><p>Alfred was not an early bird, so after he woke up to the swallowing darkness, he was surprised to see his alarm clock. It sat on the nightstand, just a little bit out of his peripheral vision, and it read six o' clock in the morning. Alfred blinked for a few minutes before conjuring the willpower to sit up and stretch his entire body length. He groggily tried to keep his eyes open, but was unsuccessful. After all, it was 6 o'clock in the morning and so he plumped back into the reclining bed after failing miserably to stay awake. The young man rolled around to cover his face with the pillow, groaning. He was super tired; it was way too early to be getting up, but his stomach begged to differ. The twinges and twitches of his tummy told him that it was time to eat. Alfred sighed in sadness. He had two chooses: one, he could roll out of bed and crawl to a maid for breakfast or two, he could lull himself back to sleep by counting sheep. He was in deep contemplation until his tummy roared viciously.<p>

Number one it is then, Alfred groaned to himself. Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

He smiled happily as he headed towards the curtains to pull them away in order to see the shining morning sun. He glanced around the grounds of the Lapiz Castle, admiring his homeland. The young man then looked to the east and saw the brilliant, flying white sails of the ship that Arthur would be taking on his journey to the Jade Palace. Speaking of Arthur, despite Alfred's early awakening, Arthur was not in bed. It was not yet time for Arthur's departure, so Alfred inferred that the workaholic bloke had woken up extra early to go off somewhere to take a short jog. Alfred knew that he would be back to take a shower before he officially left.  
>The seagulls outside squawked merrily outside, enjoying the morning ocean breeze that allowed them to gently glide in the air. They flew high but almost seemed to perfectly blend in with the environment at the docks and the ocean. The sight was amazing. The boy couldn't remember the last time he had been to the ocean; if he were to guess, then it had to have been sometime during the month right before Matthew got ill. Alfred stared off into the far-off distance, but suddenly stomped away from the window and mumbled to himself, "Stupid Arthur. I want to go on a voyage, too."<p>

The boy was willing to endure Kiku's one hundred lashes or swallow another bowl of Arthur's rancorous dishes to taste an inkling of the freedom and adventure that Arthur was about to have. Alfred's situation sucked, because being a princess is not really much fun. All he is expected to do is to quietly sit next to a window like some damsel in distress while various suitors come to woo her…or umm, him. Either way, it was downright boring.  
>Alfred is not like that. He wants to be an equal to Arthur, a human being that has its worth than following the caste system of society. Despite the extra training he has, Kiku was a very busy man who could only train Alfred when he's not gravely wounded or in the hospital, which happened many times thanks to the insurgents nearing the border between the Lapiz and the Emerald Kingdom. Peace has yet to be seen after the two years.<p>

Alfred, getting incredibly bored and desperately wanting to find a distraction from his sad life, turned and walked towards the door. Maybe he could have a nice breakfast with Francis and Marie in their room, and take like they did a few nights ago. That was fun. But then the doorknob began to turn on its own. Alfred, who had recently became very suspicious of people who lurked behind closed doors (all thanks to that particular incident with Sorin), jumped back and positioned himself next to the doorway in a such a way where he could easily defend himself. The door opened and Alfred fiercely kicked at whoever was on the other side. Arthur, sweaty and cerise, dodged the raging foot.

"Blimey! Watch that foot, mind you?!" Arthur irritably slapped Alfred's foot down.

"Sorry Arthur, I thought you were a ghost opening the door for a second." Alfred smiled apologetically.

Arthur scoffed at his wife's comment, for he refuses to believe such things as specters. Instead, he urged the princess to sit on the bed and wait for him while he spruces himself.

"I'll take a shower first, and then we can talk, alright?"

"But I was about to go have breakfast!" whined Alfred.

"Wait! Eat that apple that I brought back for you." said Arthur with a voice that was more fierce than he had intended to use.

Alfred shrugged, guessing that since he now had something to munch on wouldn't be so bad. He sat crisscrossed on top of the bed as he dutifully ate the apple. Alfred figured that he might as well allow Arthur to entertain him for whatever reason. After hearing the squeaky knobs from the shower being turned off and the sound of the running water diminished, Arthur, wet hair and wearing nothing but a robe that was parted in a way that displayed a generous amount of his chest, walked casually to the bed and sat next to his wife as he dried his hair. After a few quick ruffles, Arthur smiled slyly as he began to speak.

"You know, Marie. You are an odd one."

"Oh boy, not this again!" thought Alfred. He frowned as he gibed, "I have heard."

"Honestly, I find it very strange." he paused his drying session to look right into Alfred's eyes.

This, however, only made Alfred deepen his frown. "My reasoning for finding you to be so odd…", once again Arthur paused for dramatic effect, though this time his eyes took a more seductive stare. "…is because you are not gawking at my bare chest. At time like this, it would only be natural for a woman like you to be beside herself after seeing such a…how do I put it? A normal woman would be absolutely lascivious after seeing such an alluring and arousing specimen like myself. Wouldn't you agree…princess?"

Alfred face-palmed. "I will not even give you a once-over. My king, you are simply hallucinating and narcissistic. Also for your information, I have seen enough chests for a lifetime."

"Actually Arthur, I have seen enough chests for a lifetime." _Myself included_. "So seeing them bores me. In fact, they have no effect on me."_Unless you're a woman with big boobs._

"I see," said Arthur. His face clearly showed disappointment. He was hoping that Marie would blush a ridiculous shade of crimson and then die of embarrassment as she like a silly little schoolgirl. Seeing her squirm in embarrassment would have been quiet satisfying.

Almost done with drying his unkempt, uncombed hair, Arthur stood once again and walked over to one of the drawers. He pulled out a small, tiny jewelry box and threw it to Alfred, not looking at his princess for a second to see the reaction.

"Arthur," Alfred said warily, "What is this?"

"Can't you tell? It is a jewelry box." he said off-handedly.  
>"Of course I can see that." Alfred flipped the top open. "But why is there a ring there?"<p>

"A husband gives his wife a ring when they marry, right? And you never had one, now that I think of it. So I figured you should have one, since you are my wife and all." Arthur reasoned.

"Lies!" Alfred exclaimed, "That was SO half-assed!"

"Watch your language. I would sincerely regret it if you were to transformed into an uncultured, foul-moth dimwit like Lovino."

"Hey! That's mean!"

"I thought you would have learned by now that I say things like that. My, are you slow."

He growled and tossed the jewelry box back to the green-eyed man.

"I don't need it."

"Why not?"

"First of all, I easily lose small trinkets like those."

Arthur was about to utter that a princess should not lose things, especially if they were small, irreplaceable ones, but Alfred continued on with his list of reasons.

"Second, I bet you bought me this because you pity me. I don't need that. Also, even if it was for some other reason other than our marriage, I think it is too late for me to accept such a materialistic object from you. I'm not one of your past chambermaids who you could just buy and do as you please!"

Alfred bit his lip in anger and refused to look into those green, judgmental eyes of Arthur. He was really pissed now. He was practically shaking in fury. "There is another reason, isn't it?" whispered Arthur in a cold, harsh tone. Alfred hit the final blow.

"You don't love me."

Arthur didn't even hesitate to reply.

"You are right. I don't."

"So why would you-"

"That's because this is merely protocol! Obligatory, practical and procedural! A ring is something that a husband is duty-bound to give his wife as a sign of marriage, correct? Rejecting such a thing should not be an option…but I can see your point. Even though this would normally be a private, personal matter, there is absolutely no purpose or motive for me to give you this ring. Nor would there be any kind benefit for me. I just happened to buy it, and I just happened to give it to you because the right timing happened to suit me. Though, I have not considered your feelings just like how you were saying now. For that, I am sorry. I am sorry you are not satisfied with the circumstances…but I will not take no for an answer!"

He got up to leave and left the ring on the edge of the bed. Before he closed the door, Arthur reminded Marie, "Remember to call that Antonio and Lovino so that they may dress and garnish you and take you downstairs to eat your breakfast." He then stared down his princess with that all-too-familiar natural straight, emotionless face of his. "I will leave in four hours."

There he goes again, Alfred thought sensitively, with his unexpected personality change.

The door was about to be shut but then Alfred spurted out, "Can I write you letters?" The door stopped abruptly, and Alfred clamped his mouth shock. That was a bad idea. No way would he accept-

It was a small whisper, so small that Alfred could have mistaken it as a breeze but he didn't.

"Yes. You may."

Then the door shut closed. Arthur left the room, rubbing his matching ring finger nervously while Alfred screamed into the pillow, spraying colorful language about his life, which is a total never-ending Shakespearean tragedy.

At that moment, his pillow was his absolute BEST friend.


	13. The Emperor

**A/N: Hello beloved readers. 'Tis Miss "J". So sorry for the wait. The beginning of the year is always hard for me. Thank you for still showing interest in this fic of ours and thanks you for all the love. Remember, reviews make my day! *wink wink* Now, enjoy yourselves and I hope it was worth the wait. Ta!**

"**T": I apologize, too. Thank you for supporting us. Pinyin is Macau and Peggy is Wy. Uyen is Vietnam. We finally found a name for her, so please accept her name. Also, to rin neko 23, we will bring Iceland soon but not now. Also Angel the Neko, did you notice something about this chapter? **

The Emperor

_Dear Arthur,_

Today, Arthur's youngest sister, Peggy, was visiting the Emerald Kingdom to bond with her new sister-in-law. Her older brother Peter was very insistent that she come over, and his enthusiasm to have them meet was inescapable. His tendency to blow details out of proportion never ceased to amaze her. His exaggerated claims that their sister-in-law ended up as a witch in disguise with warts and other nasty skin anomalies were extreme prevarications. This bit of false information intrigued the eleven year old princess, which is exactly why she is paying the Emerald Castle a visit. She is not so gullible as to believe Peter; her curiosity just piqued since Peter would insult people only if they are upstanding people- like Arthur.

When they finally got to meet, Peggy could clearly tell that all of Peter's words were mere blasphemous lies. _She's really pretty,_ thought Peggy. _I'm happy that big brother married this lady._ They instantly clicked and they laughed as they joyfully frolicked outside next to the rose maze as Elizabeta dutifully babysat them. She sat in a chair with an umbrella shading her; and since her husband was busy working on a new composition in the music room, Elizabetha had decided to read her secret suspense novel about vicious, bodice ripping thieves and kidnapped maidens. Reading such books was a secret pleasure of Elizabeta. She looked at the sky and smiled slowly as her thoughts wondered to the unusual weather. The breeze today was a fair one and the birds were chirping playfully, twittering away. It was a strangely lukewarm day for this time of the year, but that didn't seem to be the minds of the castle dwellers at the moment.

Breathing hard from the exercise, Alfred and his sister-in-law walked towards Elizabeta to ask for a nice, cold glass of water. It was a tranquil environment here and thus far it was turning out to be a very nice, quiet day in Emerald Kingdom. Or so they thought.

_Husband, __your handwriting was too difficult for me to read after you left. It was almost illegible. If it wasn't for Elizabeta's helpful assistance, (she was nice enough to read it to me) I wouldn't have been able to respond to your letter. You should work on that fancy penmanship of yours, Mister._

Despite being a beautiful day, in a rather unusual time of the year, something was definitely off. The pleasant noises that one would normally hear in the early afternoon, such as the chirping of the birds or the buzzing of the dragonflies, ceased to a halt and a sense of uneasiness began to set into Elizabeta's mind.

It was quiet- too quiet. Alfred stiffened and stopped Peggy to listen to the wind. The stillness caused his stomach to lurch and coil restlessly. He heard a rustle, so he turned around and jolted when he saw a flash behind the leaves and branches of a tree a few yards away. His heart began to beat faster; his breathing more shallow. In the corner of his eyes, he saw it, the silhouette of a dark, mysterious figure. And he was quick.

Alfred protectively wrapped his arm around Peggy. Something bad was going to happen.

_You're a sneaky fox, aren't you? After you left, one of Francis's maids came by looking for the ring that you had given me so that she could dispose of it! If you knew that I wasn't going accept it, then why did you buy it? Curse you. I bet you are laughing at me now. I bet you knew that I would take the ring because of that._

He saw the glimmer, a trace of something reflecting the sunlight. He screamed. "Peggy! Elizabeta! Duck!"

_After getting this letter, you had better not mock me about my writing and poor vocabulary. Can you imagine me revising this letter five times, while using a dictionary and a thesaurus, just to please you? Absolutely not. It's so hard, dude! And yes, __dude__ is a legitimate word._

He lurched forward to block the shot and felt the sharp point of a piece of metal pierce his shoulder. Peggy shrieked in fear. Elizabeta ran and caught the injured princess before she, er…um, well _he_ fell. He had lost all feeling in his right shoulder and Alfred could feel his arm beginning to go numb, so he leaned against Elizabeta for support.

_Damn_, thought Alfred. _Kiku is on a mission, Vash is too far away to…to hear the enemy attack…and Ma-Matthias is…on vacation… in R-Ruby Federation. _

Alfred was feeling drowsy all of a sudden. His eyelids were heavy, and his eyes begged to go to sleep. He complied and slowly closed his eyes as he drifted into a deep sleep.

Elizabeta violently shook the princess, churning her head back and forth, but her efforts were fruitless. Alfred would not wake.

_Also! Roderich lent me a book about survival in a jungle or something. I skimmed through most of it, but at least now I know about six different ways to make a fire without wood. Pretty cool, huh? By the way, do you have any idea how many things are flammable out there in the world? A lot._

"Princess… Princess… Princess!"

Peggy sobbed, thinking that her new sister-in-law is dead, but Elizabeta pulled out the dart and examined it, in fear that it contained poison.

"Tranquilizer gun..." breathed Elizabeta after examining the syringe, "But who would-?"

_The castle is boring without you to boss me around, because now there isn't anyone here for me to disobey. Except for Rocherich and Elizabeta. Arthur, get me a souvenir, okay? I heard that Jade Palace is known for its cute little trinkets and toys. Please get me one, okay?_

A man leapt down from the tree, and he had a triumphant smirk on his face. He had short black-brown hair, with a flyaway curl on the right side of his head and wore a white and navy blue hanbok with long oversized sleeves. Elizabeta recognized this man, but she was too stricken with fear to utter his name.

_Arthur, I've been thinking…We should travel the seven seas next time. You can be the pirate and I can be your princess. Ha ha, get it?_

Elizabeta seized a frying pan that was latched onto her leg like a holster, and raced toward the stranger. He was a skilled fighter and easily dodged the woman's attacks. He punched her straight in the face, causing her to become unbalanced and disorientated. He then jumped up, swung his leg and then kicked a pressure point on her outer thigh; it was a soft spot in the middle between the knee and hip. Elizabeta didn't even have enough time to cry out in pain. She was instantly paralyzed, and the blow left her lying defenselessly on the ground.

_Your sister is coming here! I have to go greet her now. Reply to me as soon as possible._

Peggy scooted back from the approaching man with long white sleeves, tears were running down her face and she whimpered in fear, but the man just sniffed at the trembling princess and picked up Alfred instead. Then, he vanished, taking the princess with him to their destined destination, to the Jade Palace.

_Sincerely__,_

_Marie Everdeen Bonnefoy_

_P.S. I hope your ship doesn't sink. Be safe._

XXX

"Open the gates!"

Im Yong Soo marched past the bridge which was guarded by two majestic dragon statues, as he carried the sleeping Alfred in his muscular arms. He didn't carry him for the entire journey, of course, but it seemed as though the dose from the dart was remarkably a lot stronger than what Im Yong Soo had previously thought. It had been a good half hour and Alfred has yet to stir from his slumber; he was still utterly and completely unconscious. The guards at the gate saluted their general before unlocking the grand golden gate to the Jade Palace. They then turned to revealed two large, wooden bolts which, when twisted to the left and then rotated countered-clockwise twice, turned on the escalator leading to the palace. Drool began to seep from Alfred's parted mouth, drizzling down to Im Yong Soo's sleeve. This had caused Im Yong Soo to irritably complain about how the princess had ruined his precious hanbok beyond repair; it was indeed his most favorite hanbok.

The escalator started with a _ding_ and Im Yong Soo dutifully got on the machine. He was certainly thankful to all the laborers, architects and engineers who created this new escalator because before, one would have to climb over 2,000 stairs to reach the entrance to the palace itself and that was a thorn in the ass. As he approached the top of the escalator, Im Yong Soo swung the princess over his shoulder to allow him to use his hands more freely. He caught sight of the small pool of drool which had gathered awkwardly on the sleeve of his arm. He stared at it sourly before rubbing it away.

_Gross, and I thought this chick was suppose to be an elegant princess… _thought Im Yong Soo.

He reached the top of the stairs and walked towards the doors of the palace, the princess was still sound asleep. With one free hand gripping the ivory embroidered door knocker, Im Yong Soo roughly pounded three brusque knocks. The electrical mechanism behind these doors opened them robotically, and an intellectual man, with golden eyes and dark bangs, which were fashionably combed to the sides, greeted him respectfully.

"Greetings Im Yong Soo. What has brought you over to the emperor today?"

"I have done his dirty work, Pinyin." said Im Yong Soo as he adjusted his hold on the princess and carried her bridal style.

"I see… I shall inform this to him."

Pinyin drifted away to the back of the room. There were numerous velvety curtains in solid red hanging from the ceiling, but Im Yong Soo could still see the outline of his emperor, the reason for his very existence. The shadow behind the curtains nodded its head and got closer to Pinyin. Pinyin peeked out; his face solemn.

He addressed the anxious general, "Im Yong Soo. Come here."

Pinyin peeled the curtain back, to reveal a man who was wearing a heavily ornate headdress and had a long swooshing ponytail, which curved stylishly to the side. Pinyin poured tea and gave it to the man. Taking the teacup and thanking his servant, the man took his cup like the people from the West and stuck his pinky out. He was Emperor Wang Yao of the Qing Dynasty, and he was sitting on his couch, which was ornamented with symbols of everlasting wealth. He was surrounded by platters of his cuisine: dumplings, egg rolls, moon cakes, and other delectable treats that not even one village can afford. The Jade Palace was not called a _palace_ for nothing.

"Finally Im Yong Su," said the Emperor, "For a moment, I thought you abandoned me for another."

"Emperor Yao!" exclaimed Im Yong Soo as he placed Alfred onto a nearby coach.

It was in this moment that Alfred began to reawaken from his drug induced slumber. The first that registered in his mind was that: one, he was lying on a soft couch, two, that he was bonded by rope at his hands, legs and ankles and three, he was definitely no longer in the Emerald Kingdom. Alfred drowsily opened his eyes. He lazily glanced around and saw the man who had captured him and the emperor, who was sitting on a canopy bed surrounded by lacquered screens of swans and storks flying in the sky. With one sniff, Alfred could smell an array of scents. The tantalizing aroma of spices, the aromatic bottles of soft perfumes and the soothing incenses that the people used to respect their ancestors all floated pleasantly throughout the room. The most redundant smell was the cleaving smell of ginger, which clung to the sleeves of the men in the room. There was a cabinet that carried most of these smelly fragrances at the roof of the cabinet, and next to it was a vast visual of the Jade Palace and its blueprints. Lots of scrolls hung on the walls; most of them were written in a strange language that Alfred could not decode.

As time passed, Alfred became more aware of his surroundings and he began to look for a way out of his sticky situation.

Unfortunately, the only thing he could see in the room, from his current lopsided position and slightly blurred vision, were maps of the palace and faded black and white photographs which may or may not have portrayed the history of the kingdom. His focus, however, was then interrupted by the increasingly loud and intense conversation between the man who he had registered as his kidnapper (and by the look of his attire, he was also a general of Jade) and the emperor of Jade Palace.

"Anikiiiiiii…" whined the overgrown Im Yong Soo.

"Im Yong Soo!" reprimanded the emperor. "You are to inform me as hyung-aru!"

"But hyung doesn't sound pretty…"

"Umm… hello there…" Alfred meekly whispered.

Both Jades turned their heads to the tied up princess who lay awkwardly on the coach a few feet away.

"I don't mean to break up this lovely conversation," Alfred nervously laughed, "Really, it sounds like a serious family matter and all, but what am I doing here with my hands all tied up like this?"

To exemplify the uncomfortable bondage, he twisted his hands and tried to pivot around despite having his legs tied up. His abnormal strength couldn't break the fibrous ropes, and instead, it left red, scorching rope marks on his wrists.

Im Yong Soo, being not the brightest, but neither the dullest light bulb on the Christmas tree, chose the worst time to whisper into his superior's ear: "Hey aniki, want her to be your concubine?"

The Emperor, obviously insulted and fuming mad with the mere idea, whacked his general on the head with his fan, and in a hot-tempered outburst, bellowed, "No! Of course not, you fool! Stop bringing me these useless presents!"

Im Yong Soo mentally whined to himself. _Dang, he used the bamboo-framed fan this time too…that's the worst._

The knuckleheaded general tenderly rubbed his bruised head in pain. "Sorry, aniki..."

"Because of your foolishness, you brought this worthless girl to my court! Without the beloved princess, there is no way my younger half-brother would be lured into the palace. The plan is ruined!"

But then the young general's eyes gleamed with pride as they begged to tell his half-brother all he had learned during his stealthy investigation in Emerald Kingdom.

"Ah, I may not have gotten the Princess Peggy, but you are incorrect, aniki. This girl here will be our trump card. She is more desirable than she looks because over the past couple of months of watching over Prince Kiku, just as you have requested, my liege, I have discovered that the young Prince is in fact extremely infatuated with his friend's, wife."

Emperor Yao visibly relaxed his tense posture and his eyes sparked in interest…but twinged with an underlining hint of jealousy, as well.

"This girl?"

Yao was shocked to hear that his precious baby half-brother would fall for such an ugly girl.

Alfred could hear the distaste in Emperor Yao's voice, which made him want to stick his tongue out at his royal highness. But he didn't like the idea of Im Yong Soo's sword slicing him. So he would keep quiet and try his best to look lovable, which for Alfred, wasn't too hard at all.

"Yes. He completely fawns over her."

The emperor's voice suddenly lowered to a possessive growl.

"She is?"

"Yes!" Yong Soo jumped excitedly. "Forget Princess Peggy, this girl is a gem! There is no doubt that young Master Kiku would come here, in furious anger, to try and rescue her."

Yao thoughtfully rubbed his beardless chin in deep contemplation.

"Fine…I have made my decision. Take her to the dungeons!"

**XXX Alfred's POV**

Well this sucks!

How I managed to be thrown unceremoniously into a dingy jail cell in less than five minutes is beyond me and in a freaking dress no less! I am now confined within a stinky, stupid, iron box with another woman sitting on the opposite side of the cell. I can't really see her much other than her green eccentric dress and a bamboo hat that hides part of her face. The smell here is demoralizing, and the unbalanced tiles on the floor make it difficult for me to shuffle and lay myself into a comfortable position to sit in. The hat wearing woman snored, and I chuckled slightly, thinking that if Arthur was here, he would say that she would be the perfect example of a pococurante, which I learned, as a noun, it can mean an indifferent or careless person. I smile again as I remember how sometimes I just want to brag to Arthur saying that I too can learn new vocabulary.

See? I'm not as stupid as you make me out to be, you old fart!

"Hey…" I whispered.

No answer.

"Hey," I poked her shoulder, "Who are you and what's your name?"

Still no answer.

If I take a closer look at her, she gives off the impression that she may be about my age- maybe younger- however, one cannot assume such things too quickly when it comes to dealing with these Jades. They can look twenty years old, but their birth certificate would say otherwise.

I try poking her shoulder again "Hello? You awake?"

A snore was the only reply I got.

Man, this woman is a sleeper alright. She looks skinny, and I bet if she was wearing a tighter dress, then I probably would have been able to see her ribs. I wonder how I can wake her. Was there a book about waking up Jades? Let's see here… They're usually stuck-up, smart, family-oriented…

Wait. If I recall, Arthur did say something about not insulting certain people or else they get _really_ upset…

My voice was a bit croaked up from dehydration, but who cares about how long it's been since I've had a drink?!

I went close to her ear.

"Steamed rice sucks."

She twitched.

Fellow humans, never, and I mean never, ever insult any form of rice, whether it's dried, brown, steamed, or whatever color or texture you would call it, in front of a Jade. I read that in 101 Ways to Insult a Jade for Dummies. Some of their bullet points made me laugh, though.

Now commence my continuation of speaking out other pet peeves.

"And you know what?"

Was it me, or did the room suddenly get cold?

"I hate pho. Have you heard of the 'Pho King Restaurant'?"

I swear it suddenly got into sub-zero temperature in here all of a sudden. Like all of the jail cell got quiet. I know that only she can hear me with my soft, dying voice, but I'm scared that I was too loud to the point that I won't have a very happy end in here.

Okay, one last lame joke.

"What do you call a Vietnamese person," Well, I think that is what her tribe nationality is called, not to mention her strange clothes gave off pretty good clues too, "and a nigger together?"

Did I see a shiny gleam inside the hole of her sleeve just now?

"A _Vinigger_."

She abruptly blinked her eyes open and tackled me down like a freaking wrestler. Then, just like a bolt of lightning, she pulled out a hidden dagger from her dress and almost grazed my cheek with it, and all I can do is shriek like a maniac because this woman is psycho. She's nuts. Cookoo and clobbered in the head. I mean, okay, I shouldn't have said all of those corny stereotypical jokes, but how the hell did she get that weapon? She just pounced on me like a lioness or something. I mean, do weapons just mindlessly fall from the sky and bury themselves underneath young girls' clothes? I think not! How could I have seen _that_ one coming?

She pressed me hard to cold, uneven floor of the cell and muttered something in a foreign language into my ear, which I shall assume to be threats that are meant for me and my unborn children and definitely _not_ an friendly invitation to back to her place, because I would SO not go there even though she was pretty hot and exotic.

But back to my fear of being shanked by that incredibly sharp dagger. And I seriously hope she doesn't shank me because that would totally leave scars! Don't you know they reappear when you grow old? I don't want that!

As I was praying (and also begging for mercy) to some eternal being, who created the world and given us these wonderful thing called laws, I didn't expect a guard, who was not too far away from our cell, to fumble with some type of rod and shocked her before she could stab me twenty times. Sparks of electricity electrocuted her and she fell at my legs, unconscious for a few seconds before twitching again. I stood there, gawking at the limp woman before me. I turned around to look at the guard, ready to flip off that guy and protest (even though he did save my life), but the the woman suddenly gets up, gasping, and curses under her breath.

"Dau qua! (That hurt a lot!)"

This was the guard's cue to saunter off.

"Are you okay?" I cried out. I quickly put my hand on her forehead; it was normal temperature. I panicked, though, because her face was ghastly pale.

She choked out as checked her pulse. "May lam tao buc minh. (You are bugging me.)"

"What language are you speaking?" I asked in a shrill voice, frantic for a translator.

She is saying something! What if she was saying something that might save her life? Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Cam mieng di! (Shut up!)"

She's plugging her ears with her hands! Are her ears hurting due to the electrocution? Somebody help her!

"Ugh! For my English trained ears, PLEASE stop it with that weird language of yours!" I can't understand her!

"Den khi nao may cam cai mieng? (When will you ever stop talking?)" Okay, she calmed down now, but she still looks like she is in pain.

"Fine! I give up trying to communicate with you since-"

She backhanded me. "Shut up. Can't you see I'm hurt?"

… She can speak fluent English?

She scoffed, "Stupid blondes."

"Hey!" I shouted. You can't just diss a blondie like that, you know? "I thought you couldn't speak English!"

"It's tiring trying to speak your crude language."

"Take that back!"

"Make me… unless you want to wake up with your stomach gorged open." And then she had an evil glint in her eye.

This woman doesn't like to smile; I can tell from our first encounter. Her voice was as cold as a blizzard and it scared me so much to the point that I almost wet my dress.

…

That awkward moment when you have a revelation that you cannot pee in front of a girl… Life is bitch.

**XXX ARTHUR'S POV**

Why is there a fucking helicopter hovering above _my _ship? What the hell is Elizabeta doing, sliding down from a ladder attached to _my _personal helicopter and landing on _my_ personal ship?

Her feet thumped onto the hard wood floor of the Britannia, and she approached me, each clacking of her foot resounding onto my ship. One true man doesn't need a telescope to zoom in onto her jiggling chest, which she is hurdling to and fro, distracting many of my crew men. God, this emergency had better be good.

In her prim and proper standing, she made eye contact with me, her eyes telling me a story of fatigue and insomnia disrupting her cognitive thoughts, which I partake to be very bad news.

"Your Majesty," she kneeled down and spoke in a rattled, "This is bad. This is very, very bad."

When Elizabeth, who is usually composed, uses the term "bad", chaos ensues.

It started with whispers from my crew, but it progressively turn into a shouting match as they placed their bets on this grave situation, which created a cacophony of rumbling voices. Enough of this nonsense.I retracted my gun from my holster and raised it high in the air.

_Bang!_

The noise ceased.

Withholding my power as the captain of this ship and asserting my control as king is a marvelous feeling. Elizabeta was tight-lipped. I sighed. Even kings cannot relax, can they?

I feigned encouragement for her to explain further details about this "devastating" incident that will "blow" my world. Elizabeta, with her dark circles under her eyes, bore them onto me, as if my knowledge would set her free. She rubbed her shoulder nervously, bothered by whatever memory she recalled.

"Princess Marie… has been kidnapped."

"_What?"_

"She has been kidnapped by Im Yong Soo, one of Emperor Yao's most trusted generals."

The blood loss was getting to me. I gently took Elizabeta's hand and escorted her to my cabin since her condition was worsening as she told me. I need privacy, too.

She sat on the edge of my bed and spoke more, "Not only that, your majesty, but actually your younger sister was targeted. Princess Marie was caught in the crossfire and shielded your sister." Elizabeta bowed her head, heated vexation rising in her throat. "I couldn't protect her, and yet I was protected instead by the princess." She blamed herself more, "She was tranquilized and taken instead and that horrid man left us paralyzed for the guards to find us."

I put a hand on her back, soothing her with the scent of tea I presented her. This is no time for me to get distressed. After all, Princess Marie and I are only acquaintances. She can handle herself. We married only for peace. That is all.

Right?

Elizabeta caught my attention again as she straightened herself and began going over the meticulous details of our plan of action. Then she went over the number of spies handling the mission to find Marie's whereabouts, and after hearing that, I finally saw the pandemonium.

_The Jade Palace… Marie… kidnap… spies… Kiku… and Marie…KIKU!_

I blurted out, "Where's Kiku?!"

I clutched her shoulders in urgency, my thoughts swelled with fear and apprehension. If Kiku knows this and goes to the Jade Palace to save her, what will he do when he sees _him_?

"Kiku was part of the offensive; he's on his way there." Elizabeta's expression was heavy. "I tried to stop him, but he made matters into his own hands. He just departed. You can still catch him if you leave now."

Oh no. This is bad. The rating of this disaster blew off the thermometer of trouble. Kiku is on his way to save Marie while I'm stuck here. They will recognize him, they will ambush him, they will control him, and _he_, that bastard of a brother, will constrain him into another tower, never letting him to see the world again. I can't let him do that to my friend… Then it hit me. Hard.

He's using my wife as bait for him, and Kiku knows that he's being manipulated by his ploy.

I plucked my hat from my scruffy hair and pat it on my quartermaster's head.

"Can I trust you to take good care of Britannia?" I demand in a stern voice.

The plucky man smiled a wide smile and saluted me, "Aye Captain!"

"No Mr. Sparrow, it is you who is the captain for now."

A gust of wind snapped the sails back to its rocking pace, and I whisked around, tagging along Elizabeta as she climbs up the ladder and tells the pilot to fly back to the kingdom. I objected, and she gave me a puzzled look; however, she trusted me and urged the pilot to change course as I viewed the setting sun, praying that Kiku won't be a wally and attack on the spot. He's not an emotional sort, but when it concerns that…_man_, he can be reckless and impulsive. I will secretly infiltrate the Jade Palace with my own hands, and if I have a knack for it, I might save my wife and can pick up Kiku on the go before he does anything reckless.

Or I can eat their cuisine first. And hopefully they will not shoot me with their fireworks.

…

Because I would not want to go out with a bang… I'm so funny.

**XXX ALFRED'S POV**

"I said I want chocolate and a cola!"

"And I said that this is the Jade Palace! We only drink herbal tea!"

My stomach is a mangled beast contorting its cries and pangs of hunger, and this guard, a feeble, stick figured one, _refuses_ to feed me? Me, the princess of the Emerald Kingdom? When I get out of this hell hole, that Emperor is so going to drown at the bottom of the English Channel, and I will laugh maniacally at his suffocating death in the chilly water. I'm not usually this evil, but when your bladder is a needle prick away of exploding, you get irksome.

"Why are you so, as what you Emeralds call it…so 'bitchy?'" asked Uyen, as I have learned (well, more like pestered her to tell me) her name.

When you have the undying urge to pee, you either do a) wet your pants (or in my case, a dress) b) cross your legs and hop around madly like that white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland or c) bawl and have a total hissy fit until a guard submits to my calling. Since I haven't been a productive thinker for the past few days, I'll take c) thank you very much. It's a nice distraction, and then I got an idea, inspired by a certain peculiar survival book snug in my library archive; however, if this plan can ever be seen in action, I need materials.

"Psst. Yoohoo. Mr. Guard, can I have something? Don't you hear my belly rumbling like a thunderstorm? Hello?"

"What is it?" he hissed.

"Can I have chocolate and a can of cola?" I plastered my face to a smile that is top notch, deserving to be framed on a museum of illumination or something because that guard blushed like a teenage school girl, flustered and dropping his flashlight and sword. Dude, I even swished my hips a bit to add the effects, but that was probably a bad idea since my bladder is giving me warning signs again. Whatever. Be still my bladder because I'm going to escape this misery and save the day and prove other dudes out there in the world that a woman, yes, a damsel in distress such as myself, can kick ass and break out of jail. Did I just thought of that?

"I apologize, but we have no cola, only tea."

I was dumbstruck, and that's when the blistering began.

"THE FUCK YOU DON'T HAVE COLA OR PEPSI?! JUST TEA?! TEA?! IS EVERY NATION MIND-CONTROLLED BY TEA OR SOMETHING?! I THOUGHT OUR WORLDWIDE DRINK WAS BEER OR ALCOHOL, BUT NO, APPARENTLY AN HERBAL DRINK MADE FROM GRASS AND FLOWERS IS THE ONE DOMINATING OUR TASTELESS TASTE BUDS!"

For that one moment, I transformed into a she-beast, rampaging and clawing at the jail bars with a hot temper, and the personality shift was so violent that Uyen mangled me and knocked me out cold. I rubbed the bump on my forehead and puffed out, sending my strand of hair flipping back and forth. My glasses aren't cracked, but they were lopsided and crooked. We were both sitting at the corner before the guards could retaliate for my immoral behavior, and Uyen wasn't being very cooperative with me. Her blood was pulsating and her hands twitched erratically. However, I have to be with her unless I want to be raped in prison (she was the only other female prisoner). At least the guard was sympathetic enough to hand me chocolate after I whimpered, but without the cola, the plan is foiled.

"Why do you need the soda?"

"Huh?"

Uyen whispered again, almost regretting she spoke to me, "Why do you need the soda?"

I scooted over to her. "You see," I explained, "If you use chocolate and rub it against the top of the aluminum can and clean the chocolate off, it will be shiny. Then if I direct sunlight on it, we can make a fire by directing the sunlight onto something flammable!"

She flicked my head. "That's a stupid idea."

Puffing out my cheeks, I muttered, "At least it's better than waiting for Arthur."

Uyen's mouth curved upward. "Maybe you want to be saved."

I deadpanned, "I don't. Besides," I briefly thought about the letter I sent him, "He doesn't give a fuck about me." Probably she understood me because she stopped the teasing.

She stared at me a minute longer and sighed, as if resigned. She lifted the bottom hem of her ao dai. "Your plan is stupid, but lucky for you, you have me." A row of dynamite and a set of matches were revealed.

"Wha- how did you- What?"

She shrugged. "I was an ex-spy gone rogue."

XXX

"Here kitty, kitty." Alfred squinted and read its name collar to the best of his ability. It read "Angel". He smiled. "Come here Angel. Bring the key here. Come on. I'll give you lots of food."

Angel swished its tail and ignored him. Alfred swore from that day on to make friends with a cat.

Then Uyen said, "Stop dilly dallying, idiot." Making an alliance with Angel can wait later.


End file.
